Secretos
by Crazzym0u5e
Summary: Todos tienen secretos... El secreto de Vi se oculta en su pasado, mientras el secreto de Caitlyn aun no nace. Aunque ambas son compañeras hay cosas que no saben de la otra, pero cuando la verdad finalmente aparece, muchas cosas cambian. (este es mi primer fanfic)
1. Capítulo 1: Un día normal

**Nota:** Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, debo decir que me costó más de lo que creí crear el primer capítulo. Les ruego que dejen una review diciendome qué opinan, honestamente no soy amiga de las críticas xD pero como ya dije, es mi primer fanfic y siempre que las críticas sean constructivas serán bienvenidas ^^ con respecto a si debo o no postear la historia en algún foro de league of legends, no sé en qué sección debo hacerlo, sé que hay un foro para fanfics, el problema es que soy usuaria de lol NA y allí se habla inglés XD Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 1. Dejen sus reviews ^^

**Nota 2:** _Los personajes son de League of Legends y todos los derechos pertenecen a Riot Games. Gracias Riot por el juego :D!_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un día normal

Las cosas estaban algo complicadas para Caitlyn, un robo había sido reportado a través de un llamado anónimo y algunos autos policiales ya estaban en el lugar. La policía logró arrinconar a los ladrones en un callejón conjunto al banco que recién habían robado, pero mientras los refuerzos y la unidad de fuerzas especiales no llegaran sería imposible para los policías capturar a los criminales, Caitlyn sintió la necesidad de acercarse un poco más para por lo menos calcular la cantidad de criminales involucrados y poder formular un plan, sim embargo el callejón estaba oscuro y el único lugar seguro en el que ella pudo posicionarse fue tras un camión de basura que estaba en la entrada del callejón. Un par de segundos pasaron y Caitlyn se preguntó:

"¡Dónde diablos estás Vi!" – pensó Caitlyn molesta.

"¡QUEDENSE DONDE ESTAN Y LANCEN SU ARMAS!" – gritó la sheriff agazapada tras el camión de basura.

No hubo respuesta…

Caitlyn asomó la cabeza para ver si los criminales estaban a la vista y tratar de contarlos, pero tan pronto como vieron el movimiento de su cabeza comenzaron a dispararle.

"¡joder!"

A lo lejos las sirenas de los carros de policía de las fuerzas especiales sonaban acercándose al lugar y Caitlyn sintió un leve alivio, por un momento los disparos cesaron y Caitlyn trató de asomarse otra vez para poder determinar la posición de al menos uno de los sujetos, pero como era de esperarse volvieron a dispararle.

"Eso es todo, si no se entregan los tendré que matar con o sin Vi…" – pensó seria y determinada.

Tan pronto vio los carros de policía estacionarse y posicionarse como barricada en la calle frente al banco, Caitlyn corrió dentro del edificio y subió por las escaleras, con 6 pisos que subir y cargando su rifle de francotirador, le tomó un par de minutos llegar a la azotea del banco. Cuando llegó se encontró con una puerta metálica algo pesada y a pesar de su cansancio le dio una patada con la pierna derecha y abrió la puerta con fuerza, caminó velozmente hacia el borde del edificio, posicionó su rifle y posó su ojo derecho sobre la mira telescópica del rifle, buscó el rincón en el que se escondían los criminales y lo que vio la sorprendió por completo. Vi estaba parada y riendo mientras golpeaba a uno de los criminales con sus enormes guantes, alrededor de ella habían cerca de 7 hombres tirados en el suelo, Vi estaba tan concentrada golpeando a aquel hombre que no se dio cuenta de que otro criminal que yacía en el suelo estaba cogiendo un arma y trataba de apuntarle por la espalda, tan pronto como Caitlyn se percató de las intenciones del ladrón, Caitlyn le apuntó en el hombro.

"Quieto…" – susurró Caitlyn con tranquilidad… luego disparó y el tiro dio justo donde ella quería.

Vi se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar el disparo y el grito de dolor de aquel malhechor y lo golpeó en la cara, luego miró hacia arriba y logró distinguir el gorro de copa que Caitlyn siempre lleva con ella, Vi dio una sonrisa burlesca y la saludó con la mano, Caitlyn no respondió, tomó su rifle y lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras por las que corrió hace un momento atrás.

Luego de llegar al primer piso, caminó hacia el callejón y se encontró con Vi apoyada en el camión en el que ella había estado oculta momentos antes de subir al último piso del banco.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

"Te dije, estaba durmiendo cupcake"

"Vi… ¡TE LLAMÉ HACE 15 MINUTOS! ¡TENIAS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ EN 5!" – Dijo Caitlyn molesta y caminando hacia la entrada del banco buscando al jefe de policía.

"Caitlyn, tenía que vestirme… no quería venir a pelear sin ropa ¿sabes? Que incomodo habría sido…" – Respondió Vi caminando detrás de la sheriff.

"¿No pudiste vestirte más rápido? Casi me vuelan los sesos por tu demora Vi"

"Ay relájate cupcake – dijo Vi poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza en tono relajado - aún tienes tus sesos ¿no? Además los derroté yo sola"

"Claro, por eso casi te disparan por la espalda"

"Bueno… me ayudaste con uno y ya… no esperes que te agradezca ¿eh? Yo también te he salvado de varias…"

"Eres un amor de persona" – Dijo Caitlyn en tono sarcástico viendo cómo se acercaba el jefe de policía hacia ellas.

"Claro que lo soy, también soy extremadamente simpática, fuerte y valiente" – Dijo Vi empuñando ambas manos orgullosamente y con la frente en alto.

"Te faltó agregar que eres increíblemente humilde y modesta…" – replicó Caitlyn también con tono sarcástico.

"Señoritas, veo que se llevan tan bien como siempre" – Dijo el jefe de policía con una sonrisa mientras veía la discusión entre Caitlyn y Vi.

"Señor Stevens, - dijo Caitlyn con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Cómo está, sabe si hay algún herido o alguna victima por el robo?" – Preguntó Caitlyn con un tono amable.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Hasta el momento sabemos que el banco estaba vacío por lo que sospechamos que fue un robo muy bien planeado. Los ejecutores sabían el momento exacto en el que los guardias cambiaban de turno, aunque los amordazaron y les quitaron el uniforme para hacerse pasar por ellos, los guardias no están heridos de gravedad – dijo apuntando hacia la ambulancia donde ambos guardias eran tratados por enfermeros - Aún nos queda investigar los detalles del robo pero eso es todo lo que sabemos por ahora sheriff" – finalizó el jefe de policía con una sonrisa mientras Vi revisaba sus guantes mostrándose totalmente despreocupada de la investigación.

"Gracias por la información jefe Stevens. Si algo fuera de lo común aparece me gustaría que me dejara saber los detalles para así ayudar en lo que pueda, si no le molesta, claro" – Dijo Caitlyn finalizando con una ligera expresión de preocupación.

"Jaja, claro que sí sheriff, si algo extraño pasa usted será la primera en enterarse" – Dijo sonriente el jefe de policía – "bueno… debo llevar a estos tipos a la cárcel así que me retiro, que tengan una buena y, ojalá tranquila noche de ahora en más" –

"Gracias jefe Stevens, esperemos que así sea" – respondió Caitlyn despidiéndose del hombre.

Mientras la conversación entre la sheriff y el jefe de policía se llevaba a cabo, Vi parecía jugar con sus guantes lanzando puñetazos al aire de cuando en cuando, al notar que el jefe de policía se había ido le preguntó a su compañera – "¿algún difunto?"

"¡VI!" – Respondió Caitlyn molesta por la poca delicadeza de la pregunta.

"Vale, vale… Ya entiendo… - respondió Vi quien luego se tomó algunos segundos para reformular la pregunta. - ¿Ha fallecido algún ser humano en este… Hm… lamentable hecho policial más conocido como robo? –

Caitlyn miró a su compañera de reojo con cara seria, estudiando el rostro de Vi, cuando se percató de que ésta no se reía y que, al parecer la pregunta era seria, respondió:

"No Vi… - dijo dando un suspiro - hoy no ha muerto nadie"

"¡Excelente! – gritó Vi - Eso quiere decir que ya podemos irnos… ¿verdad? – preguntó luego casi rogando por una respuesta positiva.

"Claro que no, tenemos que investigar todo el edificio y sus alrededores, necesitamos encontrar pistas y otros probables sospechosos – respondió Caitlyn en un tono muy serio y con cara pensativa.

"¡¿QUE?! – gritó sorprendida Vi – "¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres buscar pistas a esta hora? ¿Estás demente? – preguntó Vi inmediatamente

Al ver la expresión de Vi Caitlyn no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿Crees que es gracioso? Claro… como a ti te encanta investigar todo… A ti que te importa lo que yo quiera hacer ¿verdad? – Dijo Vi enojada, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

"Vi… era broma – Dijo Caitlyn entre risas.

"No eres divertida Caitlyn… Nada divertida" – dijo Vi evitando ver a Caitlyn riéndose de ella.

"Siempre eres tú la que me dice que soy demasiado seria y que me tomo todo muy seriamente Vi, y ahora que trato de bromear ¿Te enojas? Ja, Que cambiante eres – dijo Caitlyn aun riéndose de la cara que puso Vi hace un momento atrás.

"El problema es que tus bromas no son tan buenas como las mías… - dijo aún molesta Vi – pero ya no importa, lo que quiero saber es si puedo irme y seguir durmiendo – agregó.

"Bueno, vete ya y sigue con tu hermosa siesta. Yo también me iré a casa, si algo pasa te llamaré, y por favor no te demores tanto la próxima vez que te llame ¿ok? – Respondió Caitlyn.

"Si, si… lo que digas cupcake…" – dijo Vi despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Así ambas fueron a sus respectivas casas en mitad de la noche, la locomoción en una ciudad tan grande como Piltover no era difícil de encontrar, especialmente si se trataba de la sheriff, a menudo mucha gente se ofrecía a llevarla a donde fuese con tal de ayudar a la gran sheriff de Piltover a capturar a los ladrones y criminales de la ciudad, pero hoy para Caitlyn las cosas eran diferentes, ella vivía a un par de cuadras del banco por lo que decidió caminar y disfrutar de la luna llena…

"caminar tranquila por Piltover… jamás pensé que podría hacerlo cuando era niña y ahora lo hago con toda calma… hemos hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora" – reflexionó Caitlyn a lo largo de su caminata.

Al llegar a su casa dio un suspiro de alivio y por fin se relajó por completo, vivía en un departamento algo pequeño pero bastante cómodo para ella, dos habitaciones, un baño y una linda cocina, a pesar de no estar oficialmente conectada con la policía el gobierno de la ciudad de Piltover decidió que el trabajo de Caitlyn merecía ser remunerado ya que, sin ella, la ciudad probablemente sería un caos de robos y asaltos como lo fue antes de que ella decidiera combatirlo, y a pesar de que nadie confía completamente en Vi, Caitlyn sabe que la paz que hoy respira en Piltover también se la debe en parte a ella.

Vi por su parte tomó la ruta contraria a la de Caitlyn para llegar a su casa, mientras Caitlyn caminaba hacia el sur, ella debía caminar hacia el norte de Piltover, a pesar de que no le gustaba despertar con el sonido del teléfono, a Vi siempre le agradaban los llamados de Caitlyn, "si Caitlyn llama, seguro habrá pelea" es lo que Vi siempre pensaba. Mientras todo Piltover piensa en Caitlyn como la cara de la justicia, pocos han notado que ahora la sheriff tiene una compañera y quienes lo han notado desconfían de ella, aunque a Vi no le importa lo que la gente piense, desde que trabaja con Caitlyn prefiere no involucrarse con las personas que la siguen o quieren fotos con la sheriff… Ha pasado tanto tiempo sola en las calles de la ciudad sin que nadie notara su presencia, ha combatido al crimen en solitario al igual que Caitlyn, han pasado años antes de que alguien siquiera la llamara por su nombre, ¿por qué molestarse en socializar ahora que ya no lo necesita? Tanto tiempo en la calle forjó su carácter desde niña, problemas, riñas, peleas, maltratos y abusos por parte de otras personas la han hecho la mujer dura y fuerte que ahora es.

Mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, Vi se detuvo en un oscuro callejón junto a un local de comida rápida, allí solía quedarse con su pandilla cuando era niña…

"Imbéciles de mierda" – pensó enojada – "ha… no puedo creer que los consideré amigos…"

Pateó un bote de basura que estaba en la entrada del callejón y siguió caminando, conforme avanzaba su enojo desaparecía al pensar que pronto estaría en casa durmiendo.

"casa… después de tantos años hay un lugar que puedo llamar 'mi casa'" – pensó casi sonriente.

Vi tenía un departamento en un edificio en el que vivían muchas personas, su departamento estaba en el cuarto piso. Aunque al principio fue difícil convencer al gobierno de que Vi merecía un departamento y también un pago por su trabajo con Caitlyn, la sheriff junto al jefe de policía convencieron al gobierno de que Vi había cambiado hace tiempo y que sus intenciones eran combatir el crimen en el lado correcto de la ley. Aunque convencerlos no fue fácil, finalmente el gobierno accedió. Nadie se sintió más feliz que Vi cuando vio por primera vez la que sería su casa, ese día su alegría era tan grande que abrazó a Caitlyn con sus guantes enormes y la alzó en el aire sin darse cuenta, Caitlyn solo sonreía y no dijo nada a pesar de que no podía moverse por tener los brazos atrapados en el abrazo de Vi, sin pensarlo Vi dio un par de vueltas mientras abrazaba a Caitlyn y le dijo: "Gracias cupcake", aunque a Caitlyn no le gustó del todo el nuevo sobrenombre, desde aquel día Vi la bautizó como "cupcake".

* * *

**Nota Final:** Así termina el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero que dejen sus reviews diciendome si les gustó, y de ser así pero creen que debería cambiar o mejorar algo por favor dejenmelo saber (: Habrán notado que dejé el "cupcake" en inglés, honestamente quise dejarlo así porque me gusta el sonido de la palabra .! Dudo mucho que vaya a cambiar ese detalle a futuro xD quizás hasta juegue con la palabra un poquito... Gracias por leer y saludos Summoners!


	2. Capítulo 2: La primera trampa

Capítulo 2: La primera trampa

_"¡La cuidad siempre fue nuestra Jack! Hasta que apareció esa jodida sheriff… Hay que eliminarla de alguna manera… es sólo una niña jugando a ser policía, creo que podemos lograrlo" _– _Dijo uno de los hombres._

_"¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? E oído rumores de que ahora tiene un acompañante, una compañera…" – Dijo Jack_

_"No importa si tiene una compañera, compañero, un marido o un puto perro guardián, tenemos que eliminarla, y si se cruza en nuestro camino a su compañerita también la matamos. ¿Es acaso tan difícil de pensar?"_

_"No es que sea difícil… Es bastante simple decir que mataremos a alguien, pero estamos hablando de la sheriff de Piltover, sabes que la policía la protege, sabes que los ciudadanos la protegen, y además ya no está sola… ¿Cómo piensas matarla? ¿Acaso iremos a su casa y allí la mataremos?" _

_"no seas idiota, su casa debe tener cámaras de seguridad y trampas por todos lados, la idea de eliminarla es recuperar la ciudad para nosotros, no que nos atrapen dos días después de matarla y no podamos robar ni un pedazo de pan. Hay que pensar muy bien las cosas, hay que tenderle una trampa…" – Respondió el hombre._

_"¿Qué clase de trampa?" _

_"Aún no lo sé… para eso estás aquí, para ayudarme a pensar cómo atraparla…"_

* * *

"¿Quieres un té?"

"Sabes que no me gusta el té… por esas cosas de la vida, ¿no tienes café?"

"Tómalo o déjalo Vi…"

"ay… está bien, si quiero té" – dijo Vi algo molesta – "no nos han llamado en toda la mañana… - pensativa - no es que sea fan del trabajo pero, es… un poco raro"

"Si… es extraño, pero significa que hemos hecho bien las cosas ¿no? – exclamó Caitlyn sonriendo - ¿Galletas?

"¿Galletas? – Preguntó su compañera, luego sonrió algo malévola - Hm… cupcake en inglés quiere decir pastelito ¿verdad? ¿Si comes galletas no es 'canibalismo'?

"Vi…" – Respondió Caitlyn dando un suspiro de irritación.

"es en serio Cait, esa galleta que tienes ahí… - respondió Vi en tono serio y apuntando la galleta que Caitlyn tenía en la mano - podría ser… ¡tu hermano!" – Exclamó.

"Vi…" – insistió Caitlyn aún más irritada y frunciéndole el ceño a Vi.

"¡No comas la galleta cupcake! ¡No te la comas! ¡Es tu hermano!" – gritaba Vi desde la silla en la que estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Caitlyn.

"¡VI! – Exclamó Caitlyn parándose de su silla y golpeando ambas manos en su escritorio - ¡Ya basta! ¡No me digas cupcake! – se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar – ¿pastelito? ¿Cómo diablos parezco un 'pastelito' para ti? – preguntó aún molesta.

"Pues… no sé… tu cara es como… - se tomó una pausa - tiene la forma de la parte de abajo de un pastelito, y… tu gorro es como, una guinda… si… eso debe ser… una guinda… ¡Ja! Tu pelo podría ser chocolate – finalizó con una risa corta.

Caitlyn se tomó un par de segundos para imaginar la descripción y luego exclamó:

"¡¿QUE?!" –cerrando los ojos con fuerza y golpeando la mesa nuevamente con su puño derecho.

"¿pe…pero por qué te enojas? Los pastelitos son… lindos – expresó Vi asustada y poniendo cara de cachorrito.

"Vi…" – Dijo Caitlyn abriendo los ojos para mirar a Vi fija y seriamente.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Vi aún con la misma expresión.

"Solo… No me llames cupcake… No me gusta" – Expresó Caitlyn en tono calmado.

"¡Entendido!" – Dijo Vi alzando un puño en el aire y mirando a Caitlyn con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Vi" – Caitlyn suspiró aliviada y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

"De nada… - Vi miró hacia su izquierda con rostro despreocupado esperando que Caitlyn bebiera de su taza de té, luego de unos segundos mira de reojo a Caitlyn mientras ésta bebe de su taza y grita - ¡CUPCAKE!" – al principio Caitlyn se atora con el té, pero luego toma la taza desde la parte de abajo con su mano derecha y se la lanza a Vi, quien esquiva la taza velozmente y se ríe a carcajadas al ver a su compañera tan enojada.

"¡VIIIIIIII!"

"cupcake, cupcake…" – Canta Vi mientras sonríe por el enojo de Caitlyn, quien se para de su silla y camina hacia donde está Vi mientras ésta seguía cantando – "cupcake, cupcake" – Caitlyn llega a la silla de Vi y comienza a apretarle el cuello a su compañera, Vi agarra los brazos de Caitlyn tratando de combatirla – "cupcake, cup….cake… c…c…cup….c…cake, aaajjjkk" –

"¡Te voy a matar Vi!"

"Cup….Cait….aaakk" – dijo a duras penas Vi

_"Ring… ring…." – _'¡Dios existe!' pensó Vi

"Te salvó la campana" – Dijo Caitlyn acercándose al teléfono de su escritorio y sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

"Habla Caitlyn"

"_Sheriff, soy el oficial Clark, nos han llamado hace un momento reportando un tiroteo cerca de la vieja fábrica de motores hexdoom en el bajo Piltover, tenemos oficiales en el lugar pero no saben cuántos criminales hay en el lugar. El jefe Stevens ya ha sido informado y está en camino."_

"¿Hay heridos?"

_"Hasta donde sabemos un policía nuestro y un civil que pasaba por el lugar recibieron disparos, fueron trasladados al hospital de Piltover de urgencia, ambos estaban gravemente heridos."_

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo recibió el llam-?" –

"_¡Necesitamos refuerzos ahora Sheriff! ¡Nos disparan de todos lados! ... ¡Mierda!… ¡Granada!"_

_Tut – tut – tut –_

"¡Diablos!... Se cortó la llamada…" – Dijo Caitlyn molesta y pensativa – "Vámonos Vi, tenemos trabajo" – Muy seria.

Vi agitó la cabeza en señal positiva tocándose el cuello con ambas manos algo asustada y sin moverse.

"PERO MUEVETE VI"

"Ya voy, ya voy..."

Vi tomó sus guantes que estaban cerca de la puerta y siguió a Caitlyn.

"¿Llamó la policía?" – Preguntó Vi mientras se ponía los guantes.

"No… llamaron para ordenar una pizza – Respondió Caitlyn sarcásticamente – Claro que llamó la policía, hay un tiroteo en hexdoom. Tienen granadas Vi, hay que tener cuidado" – dijo en tono preocupado.

"¿Granadas? No hay problema Caitlyn, podemos con ellos" – Dice Vi confiada e ignorando el sarcasmo inicial.

"Aun así debemos tener cuidado"

"Hm… ¿iremos caminando hasta allá?"

"Claro que no, nos tomaría demasiado tiempo, iremos con Gustavo" – Dijo Caitlyn mientras ambas bajaban por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del edificio gubernamental de Piltover. La sheriff y su acompañante recibieron como regalo una pequeña oficina vacía ubicada en el tercer piso del edificio hace un mes atrás, luego de atrapar a varios criminales de forma exitosa, mientras que Gustavo era el chofer de la administradora de economía del edificio y varias veces se ofreció a llevarlas donde las necesiten.

"Uyyyyyy, Gustavo"

"Sé que es imposible, pero por una vez en tu vida deja de ser inmadura Vi" – Dijo Caitlyn molesta.

"Gustavo, Gustavo" – cantaba Vi mientras seguía de cerca a su compañera

"Un día de estos te voy a disparar"

"Sabes que no lo harás Caitlyn" – Afirmó Vi con gran seguridad

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no lo haré?" – Preguntó la sheriff mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

"Porque sabes que soy útil cuando de pelear se trata, y siempre que estas en problemas te defiendo"

"En ese caso, aunque quisieras tampoco me harías daño, sabes que yo también soy útil en las peleas aunque no esté en medio de ellas, y también te defiendo cada vez que lo necesitas."

Vi no respondió y se quedó en silencio algo pensativa, aunque le encantaba discutir con la sheriff y hacerla enojar, esta vez no supo cómo contra-restar la respuesta de su compañera y sólo guardó silencio; Caitlyn, por otro lado, estaba seria como siempre sabiendo que había ganado la discusión, ambas llegaron en silencio hasta la segunda escalera que las llevaría al primer piso del lugar.

"Tienes razón Cait, pero hay un detalle" – replicó Vi luego del breve silencio

"Ahhh… - suspiro de fastidio - ¿Y cuál es ese detalle?"

"Que yo nunca te haría daño cupcake" – expresó Vi casi susurrando, mirando al suelo y algo avergonzada.

Caitlyn siguió caminando delante de Vi, aunque no dijo nada, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar salir semejantes palabras de la boca de su compañera, '¿por qué no eres siempre así?' pensaba la sheriff mientras ambas se acercaban a Gustavo, quien estaba fuera del edificio junto a la puerta fumando un cigarrillo.

"Ah, ahí está Gustavito Cait"

Ambas salieron del edificio mientras Gustavo fumaba su cigarro despreocupado, Vi le dio un golpecito en la espalda al hombre con uno de sus guantes y éste dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, volteó rápidamente para ver quién lo había empujado y al ver al par de mujeres paradas tras él, supo inmediatamente que necesitaban un transporte.

"Buenos días señoritas, ¿Dónde debo llevarlas hoy?" – Dijo con una sonrisa amable señalando el auto con cortesía.

"Buenos días Gustavo – dijo Caitlyn. Al mencionar el nombre del chofer Vi le dio un pequeño codazo a Caitlyn, quien la miró de reojo con mucha seriedad - ¿Sabes dónde está hexdoom?"

"¿Hexdoom? ¿La fábrica de motores?, está hacia el este de Piltover, mi hermano viv cuadras del lugar"

"Excelente, ¿puedes llevarnos?"

"Claro que puedo, suban" – el hombre abrió la puerta del auto y ambas subieron a la parte trasera.

Aunque Caitlyn estaba sentada cómodamente, Vi se veía algo 'complicada' con sus guantes, la fábrica estaba a 15 o 20 minutos tomando en cuenta el tráfico de la gran ciudad y lo lejos que estaba ubicada, y Vi parecía tener sus propios problemas tratando de acomodarse en el auto, lo más cómoda que pudo quedar fue poniendo ambos guantes entre sus piernas y aun así se sentía apretada por el asiento de adelante.

Caitlyn miraba por la ventana mostrándose impaciente por llegar y averiguar qué estaba pasando, pasaron cerca de 5 minutos desde iniciado el viaje y por la cara de Vi parecía como si hubiera estado viajando hace días, Caitlyn miró hacia adelante para ver porqué el auto se había detenido y no se sorprendió al ver el semáforo en rojo, lo que solo aumentó su ganas de llegar más rápido, miró a su costado derecho rápidamente y fijó sus ojos en Vi.

"¿Estás cómoda?"

"No es divertido Caitlyn, no sé cómo carajos voy a salir del auto cuando lleguemos…"

"Hm… No te puedes mover…" – Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Caitlyn.

_Mierda…_ pensó Vi dándose cuenta de porqué Caitlyn sonreía.

"¿_Así que_ – la golpea en la cabeza – _no te_ – le tira el pelo – _puedes_ – le pellizca la cara – _mover?"_ – le aprieta la nariz.

"¡Caitlyn!, ¡eso duele!" – exclamó Vi muy molesta mientras Caitlyn se reía

Gustavo sonreía en el asiento delantero viendo la pelea desde el espejo retrovisor, pelea que se mantuvo así durante todo el trayecto hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar, para evitar que las vieran, Caitlyn le pidió a Gustavo que las deje a 2 cuadras de distancia de la fábrica y que luego se aleje del lugar para su seguridad, a Vi le tomó 2 minutos enteros bajarse del auto y Caitlyn tuvo que ayudarla a quitarse uno de los guantes para que pudiese salir. Cuando finalmente salieron del auto y Gustavo se había ido, ambas se pusieron serias.

Caitlyn buscaba alguna señal de radio policiaca cercana pero no localizaba ninguna, colgó el radio en su cinturón y siguió caminando hacia la fábrica mientras Vi la seguía de cerca. A medida que se acercaban Caitlyn comenzó a preocuparse porque no escuchaban nada, no se oían disparos, ni explosiones, ni las sirenas de los autos de policía, ni las ordenes de los mismos… Nada. 'Quizás llegamos demasiado tarde' pensó la sheriff. El lugar parecía vacío, como si nadie viviese cerca, el silencio del lugar parecía 'extraño' para los oídos de Caitlyn, algo no estaba bien…

"No hay nadie…no se oye nada…" – Pensó en voz alta

"Quizás la policía los echó a todos para que no les disparen" – Respondió Vi sin darle mayor importancia al tema.

"Pero, ¿por qué no hay sirenas de policía? Aquí hay algo raro…" – Caitlyn se mostró preocupada

"¿Crees que… los mataron a todos? – Preguntó Vi mostrando preocupación también

"No lo sé, no pude encontrar ninguna señal policial en mi radio, esto es raro… tenemos que averiguar qué pasa…" – Respondió Caitlyn con determinación mientras caminaban por la mitad de la calle, la cual no era muy ancha, si 2 autos se cruzaban de frente uno tendría que posarse sobre la vereda para dejar pasar al otro, las casas estaban en la segunda cuadra más alejada de la fábrica y parecían viejas, Caitlyn sabía que aún vivían personas allí, a pesar de que las casas se construyeron para los trabajadores de la fábrica que ya había dejado de funcionar como tal hace mucho tiempo, simplemente no veían a nadie. En la cuadra siguiente se encontraron con una sola calle que llevaba directamente a la entrada del recinto, un par de rejas y murallas resguardaban la vieja fábrica que ahora se utilizaba como depósito de gasolina una o dos veces al mes.

"Dijiste que la policía ya estaba aquí…" – Dijo Vi totalmente sorprendida por no ver ningún auto policial en la entrada del recinto.

Caitlyn no dijo nada…

De pronto se escucharon disparos desde el interior del recinto, Caitlyn conocía el sonido, uno o dos francotiradores estaban por ahí, definitivamente era una trampa, una que Caitlyn quería desarmar.

"Agáchate y sígueme Vi, tienen un francotirador… Debe haber otra forma de entrar" – Ordenó la Sheriff

"¿No sería más fácil que yo rompiera la muralla y luego entráramos?" – Preguntó Vi mirando a su compañera

"Si, sería más fácil y mucho más peligroso. Tenemos que acercarnos al edificio de alguna manera, debemos hacerlo desde afuera… Si no encontramos una puerta, tu harás una" – Explicó Caitlyn a su compañera.

Al oír el plan de Caitlyn, Vi sonrió sabiendo que hoy rompería una pared, nada la hacía más feliz que romper cosas con sus guantes, se sentía fuerte y poderosa cada vez que rompía algo, sentía que nada la detendría, se sentía invencible.

Así el dúo caminó por fuera del recinto agachadas tras las murallas que medían cerca de un metro y medio, el lugar tenía el pasto largo y seco, mostrando un lindo color dorado. Caitlyn asomó su cabeza rápidamente por encima de la muralla para ver la distancia, estaban en el lugar correcto para entrar. Le hizo una mueca a Vi con la cabeza indicándole que debía 'hacer la puerta' y Vi movió la cabeza en señal positiva. Caitlyn retrocedió un par de pasos sin despegarse de la muralla y Vi cargó su puño de energía y golpeó la muralla dando un grito, sus guantes emitieron un rayo de luz que atravesó el grueso concreto de la muralla y ésta finalmente colapsó.

"¿era necesario gritar?" – Preguntó Caitlyn sólo para molestar a Vi.

"Como si no supieran que estamos aquí…" – Respondió Vi sarcásticamente.

Caitlyn miraba para todos lados constantemente buscando al francotirador que le pareció haber visto antes de entrar al lugar, caminaron un par de metros y llegaron a la pared de la fábrica, allí, sin que Caitlyn dijera nada, Vi supo lo que tenía que hacer: crear otra puerta. Apenas se rompió la pared, Vi se ocultó rápidamente mientras Caitlyn estaba parada frente a ella, ambas rodearon el agujero esperando escuchar disparos desde el interior, pero nada pasó, lo único que escuchaban eran algunos restos de concreto cayendo al suelo mientras el polvo se disipaba. Cuando el polvo finalmente se disipó, ambas entraron al edificio, Vi entro en posición de combate inmediatamente mientras que Caitlyn sujetaba su rifle a su costado derecho.

Grandes pilares mantenían la fábrica en pie, el lugar era grande y tenía 2 pisos, el primero tenía viejas máquinas cubiertas de polvo y algo de grasa, y otras máquinas estaban tapadas con una especie de manto que alguna vez fue blanco. En el segundo nivel había pequeños corredores metálicos que se cruzaban de un lado a otro y altoparlantes en las cuatro esquinas de la sección desde donde se daban indicaciones en caso de emergencia. En la fábrica había varias secciones y ellas estaban en la sala de máquinas, donde se moldeaba el esqueleto de los motores. Dividiendo cada sección había paredes de concreto.

Caitlyn sabía que desde el segundo nivel se supervisaba el trabajo de los maquinistas del primer nivel, por lo que caminaba con cautela sabiendo que, si había alguien allí, seguramente estaría en el segundo nivel para tener mejor visión de sus movimientos. Vi caminaba siempre en guardia esperando el momento para atacar ante cualquier persona que se le cruzara, estaba atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiese escuchar. Aunque muchos pensaban que jamás se concentraba cuando trabajaba con Caitlyn y que no le importaba mucho las circunstancias en las que peleara, cuando Vi no tenía visión del enemigo agudizaba todos sus sentidos para evitar ser atacada por sorpresa, o para ocultarse en algún lado en caso de que le dispararan. Aunque rara vez le hace caso a su compañera, cuando se trata de peleas sabe que las palabras de Caitlyn no son en vano, sus sentidos estaban alerta desde que Caitlyn mencionó 'francotirador'.

De pronto una voz se escuchó en el lugar.

"Bienvenida Sheriff" – Dijo una voz masculina desde los altoparlantes de la fábrica. – "Hace mucho tiempo quería contactarla, usted me ha causado más problemas de los que se imagina…" – Dijo enojado el mismo hombre.

"¿Y este quién es? – preguntó Vi molesta. Caitlyn se quedó en silencio.

"Usted y yo tendremos una seria conversación en unos momentos…" – breve silencio – "Caballeros, tráiganme a la sheriff con vida… maten a la otra y quítenle los guantes"

Desde la sala continua, a través de una puerta que tenía una B sobre ella, salieron cerca de 15 hombres corriendo y cargando cuchillos, en el segundo piso se posicionaron otros cuantos con armas de fuego. Caitlyn se ocultó tras las máquinas mientras que Vi cargó su puño de energía y se lanzó contra los primeros hombres en el primer piso, Caitlyn retrocedió hasta el fondo de la sala y apegó su espalda lo más que pudo a la pared, puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a apuntar con su rifle a sus primeros objetivos, los hombres que estaban en el segundo piso tratando de dispararle a Vi.

* * *

"_Sal por la puerta de atrás y da la vuelta, tráeme a la sheriff mientras la otra tipa está distraída"_

_"Entendido Doc."_

_"Jack… Tráemela con vida… o tu perderás la tuya"_

_"Ella será suya Doc."_

* * *

Vi parecía divertirse mientras peleaba con los criminales, tomó a uno con la mano derecha, a otro con la mano izquierda y los hizo chocar en el aire.

"¡TOMEN ESO PERDEDORES!" – Les gritó burlándose de ellos.

Uno de los tipos trató de atacarla con un cuchillo y Vi esquivó la estocada, le dio un puñetazo y lo lanzó sobre otro par de criminales que se aproximaba a la pelea, cada vez que Vi cargaba de energía sus puños y golpeaba algo, un campo de energía la rodeaba y la protegía del daño que los disparos de pistola podrían hacerle, su única preocupación eran las balas de calibre más pesado, como las balas de rifle. Caitlyn y Vi sabían que el escudo magnético no resistía dichos disparos, por lo cual Caitlyn seguía buscando al francotirador que había visto antes aún sin encontrarlo, le pareció raro que no estuviesen allí. Vi seguía peleando con los criminales, uno de ellos logró esquivar un golpe de Vi y trató de hacerla caer al suelo dándole un empujón, Vi lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Eres un debilucho" – Dijo burlándose.

El hombre trató de empujarla más fuerte mientras otros se acercaban desde atrás.

"Nop. No me moverás" – Dijo riéndose y luego lo golpeó con ambos puños tirándolo lejos y dejando inconscientes a los otros tres que se acercaban desde atrás. Con Vi prácticamente atornillada en la entrada B lanzando gente por lado y lado a medida que éstos se acercaban, Caitlyn despejaba el segundo nivel disparándole a todo aquel que se asomara. Mientras ambas se concentraban en despejar ambos pisos a su manera, Jack, la mano derecha de Doc. Se acercaba lentamente desde el costado derecho de Caitlyn, sabiendo que la mujer tenía ese ojo en la mira telescópica de su rifle; el hombre también cargaba un rifle pero éste era algo más pequeño que el de la sheriff. Se acercó lentamente mientras Caitlyn disparaba, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta que pisó un pedazo de concreto que se rompió bajo su pie, la sheriff giró rápidamente para tratar de dispararle pero el hombre la golpeó en la frente con la culata de su arma. Caitlyn cayó al suelo boca arriba casi inconsciente, trató de alzar su rifle desde el suelo pero Jack lo pateó lejos de su alcance. Caitlyn se sintió acorralada y asustada.

"¡VIII!" – gritó Caitlyn desde el suelo.

Vi aun peleaba con los últimos 3 criminales que le quedaban cuando escuchó el grito de su compañera, al darse vuelta y ver que el tipo trataba de llevarse a su compañera arrastrándola por el suelo tomándola de una pierna, lanzó a los hombres con los que peleaba y corrió al otro lado de la sala, cargó nuevamente sus guantes con energía y éstos la impulsaron hacia adelante, cuando se encontró a una distancia corta de Jack, lo lanzó por los aires, luego saltó hacia él y lo golpeó con ambos puños tirándolo hacia el suelo con toda su fuerza, el hombre se quedó en el suelo sangrando y con convulsiones.

"No volverá a tocarte cupcake" – Exclamó la peli-rosa luego de salvar a su compañera.

"G… Gracias Vi" – Respondió Caitlyn desde el suelo muy adolorida.

"Cuando quieras cupcake – dijo Vi con una sonrisa arrogante - ¿Te puedes parar? – preguntó después algo preocupada.

"No lo sé… ayúdame y quizás pueda" – respondió Caitlyn sintiéndose algo aturdida por el golpe recibido momentos atrás. Vi ofreció uno de los dedos de su guante para ayudar a Caitlyn a ponerse de pie, las piernas de Caitlyn temblaron un poco mientras trataba de pararse y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo el misterioso hombre habló nuevamente, esta vez mostrándose.

"Vi…" – Dijo el hombre con voz calmada.

"¿Quién carajo eres tú? ¿Por qué escondes tu cara?" – preguntó Vi, haciendo alusión a la cara cubierta del hombre que estaba parado en el segundo piso. Un pequeño silencio llenó el lugar en el que yacían varios cuerpos tirados por todos lados, Vi trataba de mantener a Caitlyn de pie mientras ésta alcanzaba su rifle.

"Lindo tatuaje el de tu mejilla" – Dijo el hombre con voz tranquila.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vi al escuchar esa oración.

Caitlyn notó que algo en las palabras de aquel hombre pareció golpear a Vi de alguna manera, pero no entendía por qué.

"Nos volveremos a ver. Les dejo un regalo" – El hombre terminó la conversación lanzando una granada cerca de una de las máquinas que estaba frente al par de mujeres.

"¡MIERDA!" – gritó Vi abriendo mucho sus ojos asustada por la explosión que se generaría por las máquinas, tomó a Caitlyn en brazos quien sujetaba su rifle con ambas manos y corrió fuera del edificio. No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando la granada explotó y luego explotaron las máquinas, Vi cayó al suelo e instintivamente se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Caitlyn y cubrió la cabeza de ambas con sus enormes guantes, en la caída Caitlyn soltó su rifle y su gorrito de copa voló un par de metros, escombros y pedazos de metal y hextech volaron por el pastizal que rodeaba el recinto y sobre el cuerpo de Vi. Luego de unos minutos los escombros dejaron de caer y Caitlyn no se movía.

"¿Cupcake?... ¿Cupcake estás bien?" – preguntó Vi preocupada por su compañera. Caitlyn no respondió. Aun consciente de que podrían haber más enemigos cerca, Vi prefirió no sacarse los guantes para buscar pulso en su compañera y decidió acercar su oído a la cara de Caitlyn para escuchar si ésta respiraba, esperó un par de segundos y sintió la respiración de Caitlyn, dando como resultado un gran suspiro de alivio por parte de Vi. Se paró y recogió el gorro de su compañera y luego tomó el rifle, puso el gorro sobre el estómago de Caitlyn al igual que el rifle y luego con los dedos de sus guantes puso ambas manos de su compañera alrededor de sus pertenencias. Tomó a su compañera en brazos y caminó hacia la calle por la que habían llegado, esta vez acercándose a la entrada principal.

'¿Por qué mencionó el tatuaje?...' se preguntó mientras caminaba en silencio, su cara no mostraba emoción alguna mientras cargaba a su compañera, pero por dentro algo le preocupaba… '¿Quién era ese tipo?' Se preguntó después, Caitlyn comenzó a despertar mientras ella se hacía la segunda pregunta.

"Argh… Me duele la cabeza…" – Dijo Caitlyn sin darse cuenta que Vi la tenía en brazos.

"Te desmayaste después de la explosión Caitlyn" – Respondió Vi con la vista algo perdida, sin duda, algo le preocupaba.

"¿Por… por qué me llevas en brazos?" – preguntó la sheriff sorprendida y avergonzada.

"Ah… no es nada Caitlyn… ¿No pensarás que te iba a dejar ahí tirada o sí? Trataron de secuestrarte…" – Respondió nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz perdido.

"Gra…Gracias de nuevo Vi" – Dijo Caitlyn avergonzada y sonrojándose un poco, sintió que era una molestia para Vi, sobre todo después de notar que su compañera se preocupó de salvar su rifle y su amado gorro también. Vi miró a Caitlyn a los ojos.

"No te preocupes cupcake… para eso estoy" – Dijo con una sonrisa, aun sintiendo un extraño malestar por dentro. Caitlyn notó aquel malestar, pero prefirió no preguntar qué le pasaba.


	3. Capítulo 3: Martillo

**Nota: Bueno, dejó el capítulo 3 recién terminado xD. Me costó bastante comenzar a escribirlo pero luego me relajé ^^ espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Nota2: / volví a cambiar la forma de poner los diálogos y ahora está como en los caps anteriores XD  
**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Martillo_

Caitlyn y Vi estaban entrando a su oficina luego de informar a la policía sobre lo acontecido el día anterior en la fábrica, ambas sentían que debían averiguar qué pasó allí, quién era ese hombre y por qué quería secuestrar a Caitlyn, todos en Piltover saben que la cabeza de la sheriff tiene un precio, y ambas se preguntaban por qué en lugar de matarla este hombre la quería secuestrar, aunque descubrir su identidad era todo un desafío porque el hombre llevaba la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas, Caitlyn estaba decidida a averiguar quién era.

"¿Por qué tenemos que llamarlo? Me parece estúpido… "- _Expresó Vi muy molesta._

"Aun no entiendo por qué te llevas mal con él… pensé que por su gusto en las cosas mecánicas se llevarían bien…" –_ dijo la sheriff sin entender el enojo de Vi_

"Él lo único que quiere es jugar a ser policía porque le gustas, no tiene idea de cómo son las calles ni de cómo son los criminales, no conoce los peligros que hay allí, él solo quiere divertirse y pasar el rato contigo…" - _Respondió Vi con la misma molestia anterior, mientras Caitlyn caminaba hacia su silla tras el escritorio._

"Pues lo lamento si no te agrada trabajar con él, pero necesitamos ayuda, Jayce es muy inteligente y también es fuerte, créeme que puede sernos útil si tenemos que enfrentarnos a ese tipo otra vez." – _Se toma una pausa mientras se sienta en su silla _– Y yo no le gusto. – _Aclaró seriamente._

"Pero hay muchos policías que podrían ayudarnos, ¿por qué no llamas a alguno de ellos?" – _Preguntó Vi sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y cruzando sus pies sobre la mesa relajadamente. Caitlyn se para de su silla y empuja los pies de Vi hacia un costado, bajándolos a la fuerza de donde estaban, luego vuelve a sentarse mientras le responde a su compañera._

"Vi, para ser honesta, el único policía en el que confío es el Jefe Stevens, y ambas sabemos que no está en Piltover esta semana por su capacitación en artes marciales en Ionia." – _Suspira y luego se cruza de brazos_ – "Lo siento, pero trabajaremos con Jayce te guste o no."

"¡Bien!" – _Aceptó con rabia y cruzándose de brazos _– "Pero yo no cuidaré de él si alguien lo ataca, mi trabajo es ayudarte a ti no a él…" – _aclaró luego._

"Dudo que Jayce necesite que lo cuides Vi, pero de todas formas se lo haré saber…" - _breve silencio – "_¿Sabes? Iré a su casa ahora mismo."

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Tan desesperada estas por verlo?" – _Preguntó la peli-rosa con el mismo tono molesto anterior._

"No vengas si no quieres, no te obligaré." – _Respondió Caitlyn muy calmada._

"Claro…" - _Dijo Vi refunfuñando – "_Y luego si te secuestra el tipo ese de ayer, toda la policía de Piltover me culpará a mí por no estar ahí, y seguramente dirán que, de alguna manera yo los ayudé y me encarcelarán." – _miró hacia un costado molesta._

Luego de un breve silencio, Caitlyn y Vi se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, la mirada de Caitlyn no tenía expresión alguna, su cara no mostraba emociones en ese momento, mientras que la cara de Vi dejaba ver su molestia al pensar en ir a la casa de Jayce. Con el ceño fruncido, Vi no quitaba sus ojos de los de Caitlyn en una auténtica batalla de miradas, los segundos pasaban y ninguna bajaba la mirada. Vi dio un suspiro y entrecerró un poquito sus ojos, y Caitlyn levantó su ceja izquierda sin quitar sus de los de Vi, la batalla continuó unos segundos más, hasta que Vi perdió la paciencia.

"¡YA!" – _Gritó Vi molesta, luego suspiró_ – "Está bien, iré contigo…" - _Agregó después sintiéndose derrotada._

"Muy bien" – _Respondió la sheriff con una sonrisa ganadora –_ "Hoy caminaremos."

"¿No crees que es más peligroso así?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ese tipo no quiere que lo vean, de otro modo, no nos habría llevado hasta esa fábrica…" - _explicó la sheriff._

"Ah… Ya veo."

Breve silencio. Vi se echa para atrás en la silla relajándose y Caitlyn la mira en silencio mientras recuerda lo que pasó el día anterior, y cómo Vi la salvó no una, sino que dos veces en menos de diez minutos, al recordar ese hecho, sintió un poco de vergüenza, tenía un debate interno preguntándose si debía o no hablar del tema, luego de un breve momento, la sheriff decide romper el silencio.

"Vi…" – _Dijo Caitlyn bajando la mirada hacia la mesa._

"¿m?" – _contesta sin mirar a Caitlyn._

"Lamento lo de ayer… Que hayas tenido que… Cargarme hasta el auto…" - _expresó avergonzada y ruborizándose un poco._

Vi se levantó de inmediato para mirar a su compañera antes de responder y luego, rascándose la nuca y riendo con algo de nerviosismo le respondió:

"Ah… N-No es nada cupcake. Se supone que es mi trabajo ayudarte si te están matando o algo así."

_"_Eso lo sé" – _respondió seria – "_pero aun así, quería agradecértelo." – _levanta la mirada, guarda silencio por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y luego le sonríe._

Vi le devuelve la sonrisa, después entrecruza sus dedos tras su nuca volviendo a relajarse en la silla. Un raro silencio llena la oficina, mientras Vi observa el techo despreocupada, Caitlyn vuelve a romper el silencio.

"Um… aun debemos ir a casa de Jayce…" – _Dijo Caitlyn algo seria._

"Arruinaste el momento…"

Ambas cogieron sus armas y salieron de la oficina.

* * *

El dúo caminaba por las calles de Piltover hacia la casa de Jayce, para Caitlyn caminar era relajante, le gustaba disfrutar de su ciudad y ver sus edificios, admiraba lo lejos que había llegado la tecnología en Piltover, para ella no había ciudad más bella que aquella que la vio nacer, desde niña admiraba la altura del edificio central de Piltover, su diseño único e impresionante y lo hermoso que se veía desde lejos, era prácticamente el emblema de la ciudad. Para Vi, por otro lado, la cuidad siempre fue una especie de campo de supervivencia, conocía la mayoría de las calles y callejones de la ciudad, pues durmió en muchos lugares diferentes durante su corta vida, aun así disfrutaba caminar por la ciudad en este momento, ahora que ya no se sentía amenazada por la policía que siempre la buscó, o por otros criminales que comenzaron a odiarla cuando empezó a robar a otros ladrones.

Mientras ambas caminaban silentes por la vereda de la calle, la gente miraba a Caitlyn con admiración, la sheriff era muy conocida en la ciudad por su impecable trabajo atrapando criminales, y los ciudadanos estaban muy contentos con ella, pero muchos miraban a Vi con desconfianza, corría el rumor de que Vi fue una criminal antes de trabajar con Caitlyn, eso incomodaba a las personas, incluso muchos policías desconfiaban de ella y les parecía descabellado que la sheriff la tuviera de compañera, varias veces diferentes policías se ofrecieron a ser compañeros de la sheriff y ella simplemente se negó diciendo que trabajaba mejor sola.

"¿Por qué carajos me miran así?" – _preguntó Vi molesta e incómoda por las miradas de la gente._

"Relájate mujer. Creo que tus guantes hacen que la gente se asuste un poco." – _Respondió la sheriff sin darle mayor importancia al tema._

"Sí, claro – _sarcasmo – _La gente desconfía de mi Caitlyn, – _tono serio - _te podría apostar un trago a que, si le salvo la vida a cualquiera de estas personas, aun sentirían desconfianza." – _afirmó con seguridad la peli-rosa._

_Caitlyn la miró mientras respondía – "_No exageres Vi… - _volvió a mirar hacia adelante – _pero acepto tu apuesta."

"¿En serio?" – _preguntó incrédula su compañera._

"Sí. Si salvas a alguien a futuro y ese alguien sigue desconfiando de ti, te invito un trago. Si ese alguien se muestra confiado contigo, deberás invitarme tú a mí a tomar algo. ¿Trato?" – _Se detiene y le ofrece su mano derecha para cerrar el trato_

"Está bien, acepto." – _También se detiene y cierra el trato con Caitlyn ofreciendo el dedo índice de su guante izquierdo._

"Bien. – _Ambas vuelven a caminar – _Pero no empujes a nadie frente a un camión para que esté en peligro y luego puedas salvarlo, eso es trampa, obviamente seguirá desconfiando de ti."

"Pero cupcake-" – _trató de discutir con Caitlyn._

"¡NO! – _Se detiene nuevamente y con su mano izquierda frena a Vi en medio de la calle – _Eso no cuenta. Y yo tampoco cuento."

"¿Tu no cuentas? ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco confías en mí?" – _Vuelven a caminar._

"Eso no es lo que quise decir…" - _Contesta sin mirar a su compañera._

"Ja. No me extrañaría que desconfiaras de mí, todos lo hacen… - _ríe algo forzada - _Pero te he ayudado y–"

"Vi, yo no desconfío de ti. Lo que traté de decir es que yo no cuento, porque estoy segura que si me cuentas a mí, dirás que desconfío de ti para que yo tenga que pagarte el trago."

"Guau… Que confianza me tienes…" – _responde Vi siendo totalmente sarcástica._

Ambas se detienen nuevamente, se miran serias al principio, luego Caitlyn se ríe y continúan caminando, aunque la sheriff no es muy amiga de las bromas y el sarcasmo de Vi, a veces le provocaban gracia, y en este caso particular le pareció divertida la conclusión de la conversación.

"Ja, te he hecho reír." – _leve sonrisa._

Caitlyn no dijo nada, solo sonreía al igual que Vi mientras ambas caminaban. El resto de la caminata se llevó a cabo casi en absoluto silencio, el poco entusiasmo de Vi por ir a casa de Jayce ayudó a que no hubiesen muchos temas de conversación, y ambas estaban pensando en el tipo del día anterior. Mientras Caitlyn se preguntaba por qué ese tipo no trató de matarla, Vi se preguntaba por qué la había llamado por su nombre de esa forma; claro, tiene su nombre tatuado en la cara pero, ¿pudo leerlo desde el segundo piso mientras Vi estaba de espaldas a él?, las dudas rondaban en la cabeza de ambas y casi sin darse cuenta estaban llegando a casa de Jayce.

El defensor del mañana (nombre con el que Jayce era conocido), vivía en una gran casa con paredes de concreto pintadas en blanco, la casa era de un solo piso y estaba rodeada por una cerca metálica pintada en negro, la casa de Jayce era preciosa. A pesar del gran tamaño de la vivienda, Jayce vivía solo, siempre corrían rumores de que lo visitaban distintas mujeres, pues él era bastante atractivo y muchas mujeres querían estar con él. Su inteligencia, su encanto, su fuerza y su caballerosidad lo hacían uno de los hombres más pretendidos en Piltover, el otro hombre que recibía constantes cartas con declaraciones de amor era Ezreal, pero rara vez estaba en la ciudad debido a sus constantes excursiones que siempre lo llevaban a algún rincón de Valoran.

La reja del portón estaba cerrada desde el otro lado, así que Caitlyn pasó su mano entre los barrotes y abrió el portón, luego, ella y Vi se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa y Caitlyn tocó el timbre.

_DING DONG_

"Quizás no está… es una pena. ¿Nos podemos ir?" – _Dijo Vi._

"acabo de tocar el timbre… - _mira a su compañera de reojo - _esperemos unos minutos."

Unos minutos pasaron y Jayce abrió la puerta.

_Al principio_ _entusiasmado – "_¡Caitlyn! Que agradable – _ve a Vi parada junto a ella – _sorpresa – _perdió el entusiasmo anterior – ¿_Pasó algo?"

Antes de que Caitlyn contestara, Vi lo hizo por ella.

"Claro que pasó algo, sino no estaríamos aquí…" - _respondió de mala gana la peli-rosa._

"A ti no te pregunté pelo pintado." – _responde mirando a Vi despectivamente._

_Vi_ _comienza a cargar su puño derecho de energía – "_¡Como te atreves pedazo de m—!"

_(Mientras tanto en la mente de Caitlyn: Este caso va a ser muuuuuuy largo. . .)_

"¡BASTA! ¡VI, APAGA ESE PUÑO!" – _gritó Caitlyn muy enfadada_

"Pero me—"

"BAJA… ESE… PUÑO… ¡AHORA!" – _mirada asesina hacia Vi._

"Como digas cupcake" - _respondió asustada y bajando el puño._

"JA, veo que has entrenado bien a tu perrita guardiana Cait." – _dijo Jayce con un tono juguetón y algo despectivo._

_Vi_ _cargando el puño nuevamente – "_Te voy a—"

_Caitlyn_ _detiene a Vi parándose frente a ella de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos – "_¡Jayce! ¡Ya basta! Parecen un par de niños pequeños discutiendo por un dulce, ¿qué les pasa? Creo que nunca vi tanta inmadurez de tu parte Jayce."

"Lo siento Caitlyn. No volverá a pasar." – _responde apenado por la situación_

"Eso espero." – _contesta Caitlyn._

"De hecho si ella no estuviera aquí, no habría ningún problema." – _dijo el peli-negro mirando despectivamente a Vi._

Antes de que Vi vuelva a cargar su puño, Caitlyn la detuvo sujetando sus guantes con sus manos, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

"Jayce…Ya déjalo, ella estará donde yo esté." – _replicó Caitlyn en tono serio._

"Está bien… lo siento." – _Jayce baja la mirada cuando se disculpa con la sheriff._

Caitlyn suspira profundamente algo agotada mientras sigue sujetando los guantes de Vi. En ese momento la sheriff actuaba como escudo de ambos. Vi refunfuñaba algo en voz baja que ni Jayce ni Caitlyn podían oír o entender, pero ambos intuían que tenía que ver con Jayce y que, no eran palabras bonitas. Aunque en otras circunstancias Vi ignoraría a Caitlyn y se lanzaría con todo contra Jayce (quien por lo demás no tenía su martillo en ese momento), sentía que atacarlo en esas circunstancias era poco honorable, y definitivamente no sería divertido pelear con él mientras éste estaba indefenso sin su arma.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la escena, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos de algunos autos a la distancia.

"Bueno… esto es algo incómodo, pero necesito de tu ayuda Jayce." – _dijo Caitlyn seriamente._

"Mejor hablamos adentro. Pasa." – _expresó el joven inventor._

"Gracias."

Jayce se hizo a un costado y dejó pasar a Caitlyn, Vi, por otro lado, se quedó parada frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Tú no piensas entrar?" – _preguntó serio y algo desafiante el defensor del mañana. Caitlyn observaba con cara de preocupación._

_Vi le da una mirada asesina y fulminante a Jayce y luego responde – _No.

"Como quieras – _Le cierra la puerta en la cara. Vi se quedó afuera mirando sus guantes, no le importaba en lo más mínimo esperar a Caitlyn allí, se sentía mejor sin tener que ver la cara de Jayce. - _¿De qué querías hablar Cait?"

"A veces eres un completo idiota Jayce" – _respondió molesta._

"Pero ella dijo que no quería entrar" – _trata de dar explicaciones mientras Caitlyn pasa junto a él dirigiéndose a la puerta._

"Te dije que ella va a estar donde yo esté, es mi compañera." – _Dijo Caitlyn._

"Aun así no confío en ella Caitlyn, recuerda que fue una criminal, podría ser peligrosa." – _expresó Jayce_

_Caitlyn_ _se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y voltea para mirar a Jayce – "_Pues ayer esa ex-criminal me salvó de ser secuestrada, y luego me salvó de una explosión que probablemente me habría matado. – _Jayce se queda en silencio ante la seria mirada de Caitlyn – _No… creo que alguien así no merece mi confianza" – _finalizó irónicamente._

Caitlyn abrió la puerta y vio a su compañera sentada en el escalón de la entrada jugando con sus guantes, imitando a un boxeador. Vi volteó a ver quién abrió la puerta algo molesta pensando que sería Jayce, cuando vio a Caitlyn se sorprendió un poco.

"Hola Cait." – _Dice Vi con cara de inocencia._

"¿Qué haces ahí?" – _preguntó la sheriff tratando de mantenerse seria, algo en esa situación le causó gracia, pero no entendía precisamente qué, sería la inmadurez de Vi, o el hecho de verla jugando con sus guantes, o la cara que puso cuando abrió la puerta._

Caitlyn salió de la casa, tomó a Vi de uno de sus guantes y la hizo entrar a rastras a la casa. Cuando la situación entre Jayce y Vi se calmó, los tres se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar de la casa, y Caitlyn finalmente le contó al defensor del mañana todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, Jayce se quedó sin palabras, ahora era él quien tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, él era un hombre bastante detallista y conocía a muchas personas en Piltover, tenía contactos con algunos policías al igual que Caitlyn, por lo que de vez en cuando, la sheriff le pedía ayuda con los casos que ella no podía resolver por sí sola. Algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo sin siquiera haberlo discutido, era que, esto era algo importante, no era un ladrón cualquiera, nadie sacrificaría a tantos hombres tratando de efectuar un secuestro, éste hombre era alguien poderoso en el mundo criminal, algún mafioso tal vez.

"¿Dices que ese hombre mencionó que volverían a verse?" – _preguntó el joven de pelo negro._

"Sí, fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar la granada que destruyó todo." – _le contestó la sheriff seriamente_

"Ese tipo debe tener poderes o algo así, no hay manera de que haya escapado solo corriendo, nosotras pudimos hacerlo porque teníamos la salida cerca, pero él…" – _agregó Vi. _

"No necesariamente, según me dijeron, había grandes murallas separando las salas de la fábrica, quizás tenía un vehículo esperando al otro lado o algo así, y como ustedes tuvieron que salir corriendo simplemente no lo notaron." – _explicó Jayce_

"pues no lo sé, pero pidió que me secuestraran y que me llevaran a él con vida, y que mataran a Vi y le quitaran los guantes." – _dijo Caitlyn con aun más seriedad._

"Hm… quizás yo podría hacer lo segundo…" - _dijo Jayce algo pensativo._

"¡Si te llega un golpe en la cara, luego no te quejes!" – _le gritó Vi desde el sillón de enfrente._

"Jayce…" – _exclamó Caitlyn con tono cansado, y rogando con la mirada que no vuelvan a pelearse._

"Lo siento… - _se ríe - _no pude evitar decirlo, era broma pelo pintado."

"Poniéndonos serios, ¿nos ayudarás?" – _preguntó la joven sheriff_

"¿Ayudarte? Claro que sí, cada vez que lo necesites estaré ahí para ti Caitlyn." – _expresó Jayce mirando a Caitlyn a los ojos._

"¡Ay que romántico!" – _dijo Vi con sarcasmo._

Jayce miró a Vi molesto.

"Gracias Jayce, ¿aun tienes el celular de la otra vez?" – _preguntó Caitlyn_

"Claro."

"Bien, tenlo cerca de ti en todo momento y pasa por la oficina cada vez que puedas, sospecho que este tipo volverá a llamarnos en cualquier momento."

"Ok, estaré atento."

"Irás con nosotras a todos los llamados que recibamos de ahora en adelante."

"No me jodas…" – _dijo Vi sorprendida, luego miró a Caitlyn en shock._

"Está bien, estaba tratando de mejorar la conducción de energía de mi martillo, pero eso puede esperar." – _respondió Jayce sin prestarle atención a Vi._

"Excelente, empezaremos a juntarnos desde mañana. ¿Ok?"

"Ok."

Vi seguía con la misma cara de shock y no dejaba de mirar a Caitlyn con esa expresión.

"Vamos Vi, aún debemos hacer un par de rondas en la sección C, ya sabes… donde están los bares." – _Caitlyn tomó del guante nuevamente a Vi y la llevó hasta la puerta. Vi aún estaba sorprendida de saber que Jayce estaría con ellas casi todo el día a partir de mañana. _

Caitlyn y Jayce se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, mientras Vi aún no termina de digerir la noticia.

"Adiós Cait, nos vemos mañana." – _se despidió amable el defensor del mañana_

"Nos vemos Jayce." – _dijo Caitlyn al otro lado de la puerta._

"Chao pelo pintado." – _se despide fríamente de Vi._

"Cállate idiota…" – _responde Vi, más fría imposible._

Aunque la sheriff sabía que sería difícil mantener a Jayce y a Vi a salvos de sí mismos, también sabía que si ambos trabajaban juntos, las cosas marcharían bien. Con el conocimiento e inteligencia de Jayce, la experiencia y perspicacia de Caitlyn y la fuerza e instinto de Vi, la sheriff se sentía confiada en que encontrarían al hombre misterioso.

* * *

**Nota final: Y así termina el capítulo 3. Como habrán notado Jayce trabajará con Caitlyn y Vi por un tiempo xD me pareció que Jayce y Vi son el tipo de personas que se llevarían mal por naturaleza, esas personas que se conocen y automáticamente se caen mal, no sé por qué, pero eso siento y así traté de plasmarlo en mi historia xD Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Greetings Summoners :)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Mi pastelito y el llamado

**Nota 1: les dejo el capítulo 4 ^^ he vuelto a poner los diálogos como en los 2 primeros caps xD si quieren pueden pasarse por el cap 3 y notarán que los diálogos se ven de manera diferente, no cambie muchas cosas así que no es necesario leerlo nuevamente, las frases y líneas son las mismas, cambié la forma en la que estaban expuestas y agregué algunos detallitos después de cada línea c: ojalá les guste este cap ^^ Gracias por leer :D**

_Capítulo 4: Mi pastelito y el llamado_

Caitlyn estaba acostada en su cama, era de noche, se preguntaba si aquel hombre finalmente había desistido de secuestrarla, ya había pasado una semana desde su primer intento de secuestro y no había vuelto a llamar, respondieron múltiples llamados de la policía pidiendo ayuda pero en ninguno de esos casos estaba presente aquel hombre. La sheriff comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, más aún con las constantes peleas entre Jayce y Vi, "pelo pintado" por aquí, "martillero imbécil" por allá. Aunque la sheriff era una persona muy paciente, el no tener pista de aquel hombre le hacía sentir lo contrario, le recordaba aquel caso que nunca pudo resolver, el caso por el cual se unió a la Liga buscando pistas, indicios o información para encontrarlo. Se recostó sobre su brazo derecho con ambas manos bajo su mejilla, miró el reloj digital que tenía en el velador, "2:07 AM", 'hora de dormir' se dijo así misma, luego cerró los ojos y al pasar de unos minutos, finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

La mañana siguiente empezó normal, Caitlyn había llegado un poco tarde por quedarse dormida un par de minutos extra, esta vez la primera en llegar a la oficina había sido Vi, quien parecía bastante ocupada cuando Caitlyn llegó.

"Vi, te traje el pastelito que me pediste ayer" – _dijo Caitlyn en tono natural._

"oh, gracias, lo comeré luego cupcake, tengo que arreglar un cablecito en mi guante izquierdo" – _respondió Vi._

_"_No sé por qué… pero presiento que eso no pasará…" – _pensó Caitlyn viendo a Vi mientras ésta reparaba su guante en el escritorio de la oficina._

Jayce aún no llegaba a la oficina, estaba en el instituto yordle de ciencia ayudando a Heimerdinger a dar una clase sobre "conducción eléctrica entre hextech y otros metales", o algo así entendió Caitlyn cuando hablaron por teléfono.

Vi parecía muy concentrada reparando su guante, mientras Caitlyn tomaba su té mañanero de cada día. Hasta el momento no habían llamados de la policía pidiendo ayuda, por lo que las cosas en la oficina estaban algo relajadas. La sheriff observaba a su compañera mientras ésta reparaba su guante con unas pinzas y una soldadora pequeña, la peli-rosa mordía su lengua con los dientes como si eso le ayudara a concentrarse más, y Caitlyn permanecía en silencio, la concentración de Vi era tal, que la sheriff no pudo evitar reírse al preguntarse cómo reaccionaría su compañera si algo la interrumpiera.

"¡A- AHM!" – _Caitlyn carraspeó la garganta fuertemente._

_"_¡Mierda!" – _Vi reaccionó asustada y tiró un pequeño frasco al suelo con su brazo, derramando un líquido espeso, luego miró su guante detalladamente._

_"_jajajaja" - _La sheriff se puso a reír_

_"_¡Caitlyn! No es divertido, casi quemé el cable" – _Respondió Vi algo molesta mientras Caitlyn seguía riéndose._

_"_Ahora vuelvo… Debo ir a comprar más pasta para soldar, ya que gracias a ALGUIEN tiré al suelo la poca que me quedaba…" – _miró a Caitlyn algo molesta mientras la sheriff sonreía._

Vi se paró de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, allí se encontró de frente con Jayce que estaba con la mano extendida al tratar de abrir la puerta, el par se miró a los ojos unos segundos algo sorprendidos, luego Vi pasó por el costado de Jayce empujándolo sin decirle nada.

"Que gusto verte pelo pintado, amaneciste tan linda como siempre" – _Dijo Jayce siendo sarcástico_

_"_Cállate imbécil" – _Respondió Vi secamente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo._

"Hija de— _vio de reojo a Caitlyn que lo miraba con cara seria, esperando que terminara de decir esa frase, Jayce decidió no terminarla y se giró para hablar con Caitlyn. – _Hola Caitlyn, ¿todo bien?" – _Dijo amigablemente._

"Sí, todo bien – _respondió seria – ¿_cómo te fue en la clase?" – _preguntó amable después._

"Pues bastante bien – _respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la silla en la que Vi había estado reparando el guante momentos antes – _Hay muy buenos estudiantes con Heimerdinger, mucho potencial inventor, la verdad fue bastante divertido para mí" – _finalizó._

"Ah… qué bien. Aquí no hemos recibido ningún llamado y Vi acaba de salir a comprar algo para soldar no sé qué… un cable creo" – _explicó Caitlyn al joven inventor._

"Veo que está reparando el guante. Me pregunto qué pasará si muevo—" – _expresó curioso el defensor del mañana_

"Si tocas ese guante, aunque sea con un dedo, ella lo notará, y no la detendré si trata de golpearte" – _dijo Caitlyn al ver que Jayce estaba a punto de tocar el guante de Vi._

"Es que… siento curiosidad… quiero saber cómo funciona Cait" – _explicó Jayce mostrándose totalmente interesado en el artefacto que tenía enfrente._

"Jayce, te va a romper la cara si tocas sus guantes, y lo sabes" – _expresó la sheriff con calma y seriedad._

"pero—"

"y ambos sabemos que si lo hace, ella tendrá la razón…" – _finalizó Caitlyn._

"Está bien… no voy a tocar nada…" – _aceptó de mala gana el peli-negro._

Varios minutos pasaron, Jayce y Caitlyn no tenían tema de conversación, el defensor del mañana seguía mirando el guante con curiosidad. De pronto algo más llamó la atención de Jayce, Caitlyn bsu atención. Caitlyn se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que estaba tras ella, contempló la vista con su taza en las manos, sin notar el objeto que el defensor del mañana tenía en su poder. Jayce apreció por unos momentos el pastelito que tenía en las manos y la guinda que tenía en la punta, luego le dio un gran mordisco.

"¡Dios! ¡Está delicioso!" – _exclamó al momento de probar el pastelito._

"¿Qué cosa?" – _preguntó Caitlyn totalmente distraída con el paisaje de la ciudad._

"el pastelito" – _expresó Jayce con felicidad – "_¿Lo hiciste tú?" – _preguntó después con entusiasmo._

_"_Ah, el pastelito… Sí…" – _respondió Caitlyn aun distraída._

"Te quedó rico" – _dijo Jayce con la boca llena – "_Tenía tanta hambre" – _dijo después._

"Mmm…" - _murmuró Caitlyn, luego se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando – "_¡¿QUE?!" – _exclamó Caitlyn girando rápidamente para ver qué pasaba._

"¿Qué?" – _preguntó Jayce sin entender la reacción de Caitlyn, con el pastel en la mano y camino a su boca nuevamente._

Caitlyn vio a Jayce con el pastelito a medio comer y con algo de crema en la boca, Jayce la miraba con cara de inocencia, sin entender qué pasaba y por qué Caitlyn estaba tan asustada cuando vio la escena.

"Ay no… ay no… ¡AY NO…!" – _exclamó Caitlyn con miedo en sus ojos._

_"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Era tuyo? – _preguntó Jayce inocentemente._

_"_No" – _respondió Caitlyn con una risa nerviosa y algo asustada – "_Era de… Vi…" – _dijo después con el mismo tono._

Jayce miró el pastelito, luego miró a Caitlyn que tenía cara de preocupación, y luego volvió a mirar el pastelito y las mordidas que tenía.

"Oh, oh" – _dijo Jayce mirando hacia su izquierda y dándose cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas – "_¿Crees que se dé cuenta?" – _preguntó después, sabiendo la respuesta._

"Claro que se va a dar cuenta, hasta Lee Sin se daría cuenta de que le comieron la mitad de su pastelito" – _Respondió Caitlyn nerviosa y usando el nombre del monje ciego para expresar lo obvia que era la respuesta._

"Diablos…" – _dijo Jayce preocupado – "_¿y ahora qué hago?, ¿me voy?, ¿me escondo?, ¿le compro otro?" – _preguntó nervioso sabiendo que Vi lo odiaría aún más después de esto._

"No lo sé… Ya debe estar por volver…" – _respondió Caitlyn resignándose a la tormenta que se acercaba._

"Ahhh… - _Jayce suspiró profundamente – _Caitlyn… fue un agrado conocerte, me habría gustado tener algo más que una amistad contigo, pero el destino no lo quiso así. Cuando esto termine, crema mi cuerpo y lanza mis cenizas al viento" – _dijo seriamente el defensor del mañana._

_"_¡Jayce! Qué dramático" – _respondió Caitlyn poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas y mirándolo seriamente._

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Vi había vuelto y Jayce se paró de inmediato de la silla, limpió su boca rápidamente con su mano derecha, ocultó el pastelito tras el guante de Vi, y luego se puso de espaldas al escritorio tratando de esconder la evidencia.

"Ya volví, el vendedor me había dicho que no tenía pasta, y cuando estaba por irme me dijo que le quedaba una, ja, que suerte ¿no?" – _Dijo Vi en tono alegre por su exitosa compra._

Vi cerró la puerta y al darse vuelta observó la situación, primero miró a Jayce que parecía sudar frío y tener mil escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, y luego miró a Caitlyn que estaba por detrás de él al otro lado del escritorio, con una sonrisa que denotaba su nerviosismo. 'Aquí pasó algo' pensó inmediatamente Vi.

"¿Cómo estás?" – _preguntó Jayce con una sonrisa nerviosa y levantando su mano derecha saludando a Vi._

Vi lo miró extrañada, definitivamente algo había pasado, de pronto los ojos de Vi se abrieron como platos, 'mi guante… ¡este tipo rompió mi guante!' pensó Vi.

"¡SAL DE MI CAMINO!" – _gritó Vi enfurecida y empujando a Jayce. _

Lo primero que la peli-rosa hizo fue revisar su guante, no había daño alguno, los cables no estaban cortados, las agujas marcaban lo mismo que cuando ella se había ido, no tenía ningún rasguño ni ralladura demás, todo estaba en su lugar.

"Ahhh…" – _suspiró aliviada con los ojos cerrados, Caitlyn suspiró junto con ella y Jayce estaba a un costado con el corazón algo acelerado – "_pensé que habías tocado mi guante, menos mal no lo hiciste martillero imbécil" – _dijo finalmente entre risas._

_"_Ahhh… Claro… jaja" – _risa nerviosa – "_No, no lo toqué jajaja" – _más risa nerviosa._

_"_Entonces, ¿por qué se pusieron tan nerviosos cuando llegué? – _preguntó curiosa. Jayce y Caitlyn se miraron algo asustados - _pensé que me ocultaban algo y creí que era mi guante" – _finalizó Vi._

"Um…" – _murmuró Jayce tratando de inventar alguna mentira._

_"_No, no es nada Vi, no te preocupes, es solo que… entraste tan de pronto y….. Nosotros estábamos tan distraídos que… Nos sorprendiste con la guardia baja, eeeso es todo" – _explicó Caitlyn, tratando de ponerse seria y calmada, y al mismo tiempo, rogaba que Vi se haya olvidado del pastelito._

"Ah… - _dijo Vi pensativa, luego hubo un breve silencio que para Jayce y para Caitlyn se hizo eterno – ¡_Pero qué tontos! – _dijo Vi riéndose._

Jayce y Caitlyn se rieron con ella aún sintiéndose algo nerviosos, mientras Vi aún no notaba el pastelito a medio comer que se ocultaba tras su guante. Finalmente se sentó en la silla y siguió con su reparación, mientras tanto, Caitlyn alzó la taza para beber té, y se percató de que la taza estaba vacía.

Jayce estaba parado a la izquierda de Vi observando cómo reparaba el guante, y Caitlyn abrió una de las puertitas del escritorio, guardando la tacita en un bolso que ella siempre llevaba a la oficina, luego fue hasta la ventana y observó nuevamente el paisaje. Desde la ventana se podía ver el mar y algunos barcos que navegaban, así como también varias casas y algunos árboles que hacían de la vista una imagen digna de retratar. Jayce aprovechó la instancia para acercarse a Caitlyn y hablar con ella.

"Y… ¿harás algo este fin de semana?" – _preguntó el joven inventor._

_"_Por el momento no." – _respondió Caitlyn en tono distraído._

"Ah… en ese caso… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Conozco un restaurant que podría gustarte" – _Preguntó galantemente el defensor del mañana._

"Jayce… - _dijo algo incómoda Caitlyn – _Sabes que no tengo intenciones de tener nada con nadie – _explicó después._

"Pero sólo te estoy invitando a salir, no te pido que te cases conmigo" – _trató de aclarar Jayce._

Vi escuchaba la conversación desde su silla, pero estaba demasiado concentrada soldando el cable como para burlarse del nuevo rechazo de Caitlyn hacia Jayce. La joven les dio una mirada rápida y luego pensó 'este tipo no se rinde… debe ser masoquista'.

"Pero ambos sabemos hacia dónde quieres llegar con esas invitaciones" – _Caitlyn lo miró seriamente mientras le hablaba, no quería hacer sentir mal a Jayce, pero quería ser clara con él._

"Pero… ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo? – _preguntó algo molesto, ésta no era la primera vez que Caitlyn se negaba a su invitación – _Sabes que si fuera necesario, daría mi vida por ti, eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco y me encantaría salir por lo menos una vez contigo para demostrarte que hablo en serio… - _miró a Caitlyn a los ojos mientras le hablaba pero ella trataba de evitar el contacto visual – _Cait… - _toma ambas manos de Caitlyn con las suyas - _Sal conmigo… dime que sí" – _trató de poner una cara tierna para convencerla._

"Jayce, de verdad me halagas con tus palabras – _suelta sus manos de las de Jayce – _pero no puedo aceptar" – _finalizó seria y sintiendo algo de culpa._

Jayce se queda en silencio por un momento.

_"_Está bien… _- aceptó su nueva derrota - _¿puedes decirme al menos, por qué no quieres salir conmigo?" – _preguntó algo entristecido._

"A ver – _dijo Caitlyn seria y pensativamente. Jayce se dio cuenta de que había más de una razón y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco –_ La primera razón es que, no pienso relajarme mientras la ciudad no esté totalmente libre del crimen. Para mí, la seguridad de Piltover es lo principal y más ahora con el caso que tenemos.– _explicó la sheriff mientras contaba con los dedos. Jayce no dijo nada – _La segunda razón es que, desde que te conozco, te considero un amigo, y sólo un amigo. – _Seguía contando con los dedos –_ Y la tercera razón, pero no por eso menos importante, es que eres conocido por ser un conquistador de mujeres – _los ojos de Jayce se agrandaron ante la seria mirada de Caitlyn – _Y yo, mi querido amigo, no pienso ser 'una más' de tus conquistas" – _finalizó la sheriff con una sonrisa que denotaba su confianza en sí misma._

Vi solo se rio brevemente desde su silla, luego soldó la última parte de su guante, una tapa de hextech con la cual protegía los cables, así dio por terminada la reparación.

"Bueno… ya entendí" – _dijo Jayce derrotado y riéndose algo avergonzado._

Vi tomó su guante y se lo puso, probó un par de movimientos con los dedos para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, y luego sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa. Miró brevemente a Jayce y a Caitlyn que no le prestaban atención y luego su mirada se posó en el escritorio, y allí estaba, su pastelito a medio comer, la cara de felicidad de Vi se transformó en una de sorpresa, luego en una de enojo.

"Caitlyn… aléjate de él…" – _dijo Vi enojada._

Caitlyn fue la primera en darse vuelta al escuchar esas palabras y entendió lo que pasaba de inmediato.

"Quién te crees que eres para- _'darle órdenes a Caitlyn' era la frase, pero Jayce no alcanzó a terminarla, pues cuando volteó a ver a Vi a la cara para decírselo, entendió por qué Vi dijo lo que dijo._

Los ojos de Vi estaban llenos de furia y enojo, mientras que Jayce estudiaba sus opciones.

"No puedo salir, ella está en mi camino" – _pensó rápidamente, luego miró a Caitlyn que no dejaba de mirar a Vi – "_No puedo usarla a ella como escudo, sería descortés" – _pensó después – "_saltar por la ventana no es una opción… estamos en el tercer piso" – _descartó la tercera opción – _"Diablos… dejé el martillo junto a la puerta…" – _cuarta opción también descartada._

Vi se acercó a Jayce y lo tomó del cuello con su guante recién reparado, Jayce no podía respirar y golpeaba el guante de Vi para que ella lo soltara pero era inútil, aunque sentía que su vida corría peligro, Jayce no quería golpear a Vi, pues sabía que su enojo estaba justificado y golpear a una mujer no era una opción para él, a menos que se viera forzado a hacerlo, como ocurría generalmente en los Campos de la Justicia. Caitlyn trataba de calmar a Vi, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles.

"Ese era ¡MI PASTELITO!" – _le gritó Vi en la cara a Jayce._

_"¿_C-Cómo sabes que… me-me lo comí yo?" – _preguntó Jayce a duras penas._

_"_Ah… pues es bastante simple – _respondió Vi con un falso tono relajado – _porque antes de que tu llegaras, mi pastelito estaba entero – _explicó con falsa alegría – _y luego de que tu llegaras… ¡ESTÁ A MEDIO COMER!_ – finalizó gritando enojada._

Por fortuna para Jayce, Vi tenía solo un guante puesto, y debido a la estatura de Jayce se le hacía difícil golpearlo con su mano desnuda, aunque se las ingeniaba para golpearlo en el estómago con la rodilla.

"Vi, ya cálmate, te traeré otro mañana" – _dijo Caitlyn tratando de contener a Vi, mientras ésta le pegaba rodillazos a Jayce._

Vi miró a Caitlyn de reojo.

"¿en serio?" – _preguntó incrédula._

"Sí, en serio… - _respondió Caitlyn con tranquilidad, tratando de calmar a Vi – _Ahora suéltalo.

Vi miró a Caitlyn por unos segundos sin soltar a Jayce, quien cada vez respiraba con más dificultad, luego le dio una mirada asesina a Jayce y finalmente lo soltó. Jayce tocía casi descontroladamente tratando de buscar aire y de recomponerse, pero Vi le dio un último rodillazo entre las piernas, Jayce cayó al suelo con la cara roja y sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Que sea la última vez que te metes con mis cosas ¿escuchaste?" – _amenazó Vi._

_"_¡VI! ¡Ya déjalo!" – _Exclamó Caitlyn, luego se agachó para ver a Jayce – _"¿Estás bien?"_._

Jayce no dijo nada, pero levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha para indicar que estaba 'bien'. 'Thor… me encomiendo a ti…', pensó Jayce adolorido.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

Vi caminó hasta su otro guante y se lo puso, Jayce trataba de ponerse de pie agarrándose del borde de la ventana y Caitlyn contestó el teléfono.

"Habla Caitlyn"

"Sheriff, que gusto escucharla. Espero no me haya olvidado" – _dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_"_¿Con quién hablo?" – _preguntó seriamente Caitlyn._

"¿Es él?" – _preguntó Vi intrigada._

"Escúcheme bien sheriff, porque no voy a repetir nada de lo que diga. Estoy acompañado de una linda familia, tienen tres hijos, dos niñas y un jovencito de 17 años. Sus padres parecen preocupados, si yo fuera usted, me preocuparía también. Si de aquí a mañana al mediodía usted no me encuentra, le enviaré diversos regalos cada hora" – _explicó seriamente el hombre al otro lado del teléfono._

_'_era él' – _pensó Caitlyn – _"¿A qué se refiere con 'regalos'? – _preguntó seria - _¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo?"

"Pues es bastante simple, cada regalo es una parte de una de estas personas, si usted no llega antes del mediodía, le enviaré… no sé… la mano del padre, si luego de una hora, usted aun no llega, le enviaré la oreja de la niña menor… ¿Se entiende?" – _explicó fríamente el hombre._

"Perfectamente…" – _contestó Caitlyn. Vi la miraba seria, definitivamente estaba hablando con aquel hombre. Jayce ya se había incorporado, aunque tenía cara de dolor, también estaba preocupado._

"Si se pregunta cómo llegar, simplemente pregúntele a su compañera, ella conoce las calles… – _Caitlyn miró a Vi con cara seria. – _Usted le confía la vida a esa chiquilla, ¿Acaso no conoce su pasado?" – _preguntó con un tono algo juguetón aquel hombre._

_"_Sí, conozco su situación – _contestó la sheriff mientras miraba a Vi seriamente – _Y sé perfectamente en quién confiar." – _finalizó._

_"_Ah… Pues quizás no conoce toda su historia ni los detalles… Pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante aquí, es que, si la veo llegar con ella o con la policía, mataré a esta linda familia sin dudarlo" – _enfatizó con dureza._

_"_Dígame dónde carajo está…" – _exigió la sheriff también con dureza._

"Ya se lo dije, pregúntele a su querida Vi. Pregúntele '¿Cuál es el calle más oscura de la ciudad?', dígale que le mando saludos cordiales, y que me gusta ese tatuaje de su mejilla. Nos vemos sheriff".

El hombre había colgado el teléfono apenas terminó de hablar. Caitlyn bajó el tubo telefónico y lo puso en su lugar, inmediatamente después, Vi le preguntó si era él quien había llamado y Caitlyn movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

"¿Pues qué te dijo?" – _preguntó Jayce intrigado y algo impaciente por recibir la respuesta._

"Dijo que… tengo hasta mañana al mediodía para encontrarlo" – _respondió la sheriff algo desconcertada._

_"_¿Qué? ¿Y te dijo dónde estaba?" – _preguntó Vi inmediatamente._

"Pues, me dijo que, si no lo encuentro dentro de ese lapso de tiempo, me enviará partes de… partes de… partes del cuerpo de los rehenes que tiene en una casa… Y si llego con la policía o con Vi… los matará." – _Explicó la sheriff con algo de dificultad._

"Qué hijo de— ¿pero cómo vamos a encontrarlo? ¿Te dio alguna pista? – _preguntó nuevamente Vi. Jayce movía la cabeza enfatizando aún más la pregunta de la peli-rosa._

"Um… - _Caitlyn miró a Vi directamente a los ojos con cara de preocupación, Vi le devolvió la mirada esperando una respuesta a su pregunta – _El tipo ese… me dijo que te… preguntara a ti como encontrarlo Vi…" – _explicó la sheriff con algo de dudas._

Vi se llenó de preguntas al instante, su expresión hacia ver que no entendía nada.

"¡¿Y yo como mierda voy a saber dónde está?! – _preguntó enojada. Sentía que aquel hombre le estaba dando toda la responsabilidad de las muertes si Caitlyn no llegaba a tiempo._

"No tengo idea… me dijo que te preguntara 'Cuál es la calle más oscura de la ciudad'… – _Contestó Caitlyn esperando la reacción de Vi - _¿Te suena familiar?" – _le preguntó después._

Vi se quedó totalmente en blanco, no sabía qué decir… Los únicos con los que bromeaba acerca de una calle oscura eran… sus antiguos compañeros, la vieja banda en la que estuvo cuando era niña, y algunos conocidos de la misma pandilla también solían bromear con esa frase. 'No era posible que uno de ellos fuera ese tipo… ¿o sí?' pensó Vi brevemente. 'Luego del incidente de la mina ellos habían escapado, supuestamente para no volver. ¿Habrá vuelto uno de ellos a la ciudad?... – _se preguntó - _No es posible – _se respondió sola después_ - ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?'

Mientras el rostro de Vi mostraba que por dentro se hacía preguntas así misma, Caitlyn y Jayce esperaban que respondiera algo, que dijera algo respecto a lo que Caitlyn había dicho. Vi los miró algo asustada, no quería pensar que uno de esos tipos era el que estaba detrás de todo esto, no quería recordarlos, no quería ver la cara de ninguno de ellos, no quería volver a los días en los que los consideró sus amigos, pero sobre todo, no quería recordar por qué terminó alejándose de ellos.

'No… no podía ser' – _se dijo – _'ellos se fueron con planes de no volver nunca, dijeron que sería demasiado peligroso, no éramos los únicos que usaban esa broma, alguien más es el responsable' – _se decía._

_"_¿Vi? ¿Estás bien?" – _le preguntó Caitlyn preocupada._

_"_Sí… estoy bien… - _respondió su compañera – _solo estaba… tratando de recordar algo relacionado con esa frase" – _explicó luego. Caitlyn sospechaba que eso no era todo, pero no quiso entrar en detalles, no era el momento._

"¿Y? ¿Te suena familiar?" – _le preguntó Jayce. A pesar de la pelea anterior, los tres se ponían serios cuando se trataba del caso._

_"_Pues la verdad… Sí. – _respondió finalmente Vi – _Cuando era niña y estaba en la banda de la que te hablé – _le dijo a Caitlyn – _Había un barrio al que íbamos siempre, nos quedábamos en un callejón que estaba entre dos grandes departamentos y la calle de enfrente tenía un foco sin funcionar, decíamos que, 'nos gustaba estar cerca de la calle más oscura de la ciudad', porque la policía no nos encontraría si no había luces…" – _explicó la joven mientras la sheriff y el defensor del mañana la escuchaban con atención._

_"_¿Pero recuerdas en qué sector de Piltover está eso?" – _preguntó Caitlyn con seriedad._

"Sí. Bueno… no mucho" – _respondió Vi – "_Recuerdo que estaba frente al mar, a veces iba a lanzar piedras a la playa" – _explicó después._

"Hmm… Bueno, lo importante es que tenemos un indicio de donde puede estar este tipo" – _dijo seria la sheriff._

"¿Caitlyn, cómo piensas atraparlo? ¿No estarás pensando en ir sola o sí?" – _preguntó Jayce preocupado._

"Pues… no sé Jayce… Si llego con la policía los matará… y si llego con Vi…" – _Caitlyn miró a Vi por un momento._

_"_No puedes ir sola Cupcake, ¿qué pasa si es mentira eso de que tiene rehenes? ¿Qué pasa si vas sola y no hay nadie a quién rescatar?" – _preguntó Vi enfatizando la pregunta con gesticulaciones._

"Ya sé… ya sé que puede ser una trampa. Pero y si ¿de verdad tiene rehenes?, ¿qué pasa si llego contigo y los mata? Será mi culpa – _respondió Caitlyn._

_"_Pues, si es verdad que tiene rehenes, los rescataremos, atraparemos al tipo y luego lo encarcelaremos, y si es mentira, lo atraparemos y lo encarcelaremos sin salvar a nadie" – _Respondió Vi. Jayce se mantenía en silencio mientras las dos discutían._

"Vi, lo siento, pero es mucho riesgo ir contigo" – _contestó Caitlyn._

_"_¿Entonces piensas ir sola?" – _preguntó molesta Vi_

_"_Iré con Jayce, creo que no sospecha que estamos trabajando con él, si sospechara lo habría mencionado" – _explicó la sheriff a su compañera. Jayce seguía en silencio, sabía que si decía algo, Vi seguramente lo golpearía._

_"_¿Y esperas que yo me quede aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?" – _le preguntó Vi enojada a su compañera – _"¿Y si ese tipo te secuestra que hago? ¿Cómo voy a saber si te secuestró? Sabes que puede haber muchos criminales involucrados, lo vimos la semana pasada, cerca de 20 de ellos murieron tratando de secuestrarte, no es un ladrón cualquiera, no es un simple asaltante. ¡NO ES UNA MISION CUALQUIERA! – _agregó después aún más molesta que antes._

_"_¡YA SÉ QUE NO ES UNA MISION CUALQUIERA!"_ – Le contestó Caitlyn también con enojo. Jayce miró el techo haciéndose el tonto cuando ambas se gritaron, luego retrocedió hasta la ventana y se alejó de la discusión, entendía que no era asunto suyo. Caitlyn suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar – "_Vi, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero estaré bien" – _agregó en un tono más calmado._

_"_No-No estoy preocupada por ti… - _contestó Vi avergonzada – _es solo que… no quiero que te maten por no estar ahí" – _agregó después. Caitlyn le sonrió, 'es lo mismo', pensaba la sheriff – _Es-es que si no me quedaré sin trabajo…" - _dijo Vi ruborizándose. Caitlyn aún le sonreía._

Vi no era el tipo de persona que se preocupa por los demás, no quería sentir ningún tipo de cariño hacia nadie, la última vez que lo hizo fue traicionada de manera horrible y no quería que le pasara de nuevo, esa fue una lección que aprendió cuando era niña, debía confiar en ella misma y en nadie más, todos eran posibles traidores, además, jamás necesitó de nadie para vivir, no necesitó confiar en nadie ni que nadie confiara en ella. Esa actitud la mantuvo viva durante parte de su niñez y su adolescencia, no podía cambiar ahora. No, nunca se acercó a nadie después de separarse de su banda, y siempre se aseguró de que nadie quisiera acercarse a ella, y así debía mantenerse.

"Deja de mirarme con esa cara cupcake" – _le dijo finalmente a Caitlyn – "_Está bien… esperaré aquí, pero si algo pasa me tienes que llamar – _agregó después – _No pienso dejar que ustedes se diviertan mientras yo miro el techo de la oficina" – _finalizó._

"Bien. – _dijo seria la sheriff - _¿Jayce?"

"¿Sí?" – _preguntó totalmente sorprendido._

"Debemos conseguir un mapa, vámonos" – _explicó la sheriff._

_"_Hey Jayce" – _dijo Vi en un tono muy serio. Caitlyn ya estaba abriendo la puerta y al escuchar el llamado de Vi, volteó a ver qué pasaba._

_"_¿Qué quieres?" – _preguntó Jayce algo irritado._

_"_Más te vale pro-" – _Vi no entendía muy bien a qué vino este arrebato de querer decirle algo a Jayce, y se detuvo antes de finalizar la oración._

"¿Qué cosa?" – _preguntó el joven sin entender qué quería decir Vi._

Vi no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio y miró a Caitlyn que estaba en la puerta, la sheriff también estaba en silencio y con cara seria. El rostro de Vi se mostraba preocupado, y Jayce estaba parado esperando que la joven peli-rosa terminase de hablar.

"Um…m…más te vale que… no la maten por tu culpa" – _dijo finalmente Vi, luego volteó y se quedó mirando la mesa. 'No debería preocuparme por estupideces…' pensó enojada consigo misma._

"No te preocupes, la cuidaré bien." – _respondió Jayce con una sonrisa, aunque no era común que Jayce le sonriera a Vi, si se trataba de cuidar a Caitlyn, él estaría encantado en hacerlo._

La sheriff no dijo nada, entendía el peligro de la situación y el riesgo que correrían ella y Jayce al ir sin Vi a la misión, sabía que era probable que no hubiera nadie a quién rescatar y que Vi tenía razón, que podría ser una trampa y nada más, algo para atraparla lo más sola posible… Pero Caitlyn no podía permitirse dudar, si realmente hay rehenes y hay una familia en peligro, ella debía hacer algo para tratar de salvarlos, no podía arriesgarse.

Vi no quería admitirlo, y si fuera por ella jamás lo haría, pero realmente estaba preocupada y Caitlyn podía notarlo, no es que fueran grandes amigas que comparten todo, pero después de un tiempo trabajando juntas y con la perspicacia de la sheriff, había descifrado ciertas actitudes de su compañera, aunque no podía decir que 'la conocía', habían ciertas cosas que Caitlyn podía notar, una de ellas era cuando Vi se sentía realmente preocupada por algo, y éste era el caso.

"Nos vemos Vi" – _dijo Caitlyn desde la puerta con un tono suave y una leve sonrisa._

_"_Cuídate cupcake… aún quiero mi pastelito" – _contestó Vi sin mirar a Caitlyn, sabía que Caitlyn le sonreía, y Caitlyn sabía que Vi también estaba sonriéndole._

La sheriff y el defensor del mañana salieron de la oficina y Vi se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, Caitlyn iba a una misión y ella no podía ir… '¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?' se preguntó, luego de unos segundos se quitó los guantes y caminó hasta la silla de Caitlyn, se sentó poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa, entrecruzó sus dedos bajo su nuca y se relajó en la silla, 'una siestita no me vendría mal' concluyó en voz baja. La joven cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, pasaron varios minutos y finalmente, Vi se durmió.

* * *

**Nota final: Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado :D Greetings summoners.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Buscando la calle oscura

**Nota:**** Bueno xD, finalmente aquí está el capítulo 5, me costó bastante escribirlo, probablemente notarán que es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, pero la historia me pedía escribir un poco más para explicar bien algunas cosas, ojalá les guste c: **

* * *

Capítulo 5: Buscando la calle oscura

Jayce y Caitlyn estaban en la casa del inventor, observando un mapa que Ezreal había dibujado hace un tiempo atrás, el afán del explorador pródigo por conocer cada rincón de su ciudad, lo llevaron a dibujar un detallado mapa que, en este momento, era la principal herramienta de trabajo para la sheriff y su compañero.

"para ser honesto, no creí que Ezreal fuera a sernos de ayuda en este caso, pero sinceramente, los mapas trazados por él son excelentes, muy bien detallados" – _afirmó Jayce._

_"_Yo tampoco lo pensé, como son las cosas… – _Respondió la sheriff – _pero concentrémonos, ¿dónde deberíamos comenzar a buscar? Nos quedan cerca de 20 horas y la costa de Piltover es bastante amplia" – _agregó después._

La sheriff miraba el mapa y seguía todos los caminos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, preguntándose dónde estaba este hombre con los rehenes… Mientras la sheriff pensaba seriamente sobre todo, y trataba de atar cabos para llegar al meollo del asunto, Jayce estaba algo 'preocupado'.

"Hmm… Sé que… tal vez no esperes que sea yo quien pregunte esto pero… ¿está bien que Vi no sepa que estamos aquí?" – _le preguntó Jayce a Caitlyn intrigado._

"La verdad… - _dijo Caitlyn sin dejar de mirar el mapa – _creo que es mejor que ella no sepa por dónde iremos primero, estoy segura de que si lo sabe, no habría forma de hacerle entender que debe volver y no estar allí." – _finalizó._

"Ja… ella nunca te hace caso ¿o sí?" – _preguntó nuevamente Jayce._

"Rara vez me escucha… ¿qué te hace pensar que me hace caso?" – _replicó la sheriff._

_"_Pues… cuando le dijiste que ella no debía venir a esta misión… lo aceptó, siguió una orden directa proveniente de ti… - _Caitlyn levantó la mirada para ver a Jayce y él sonreía – _Supongo que tu encanto especial o tu puntería, se han ganado parte de su respeto ¿no?" – _dijo después el peli-negro._

_Caitlyn sonrió ante las palabras de Jayce – _"pues no sé si me he ganado su respeto o parte de él, pero… ella se ha ganado el mío… salvándome más de una vez" – _dijo pensativa después. Luego miró el mapa y se puso seria nuevamente._

Jayce la miró sonriente, le encantaba verla seria, concentrada, trabajando, era una mujer tan bella, la tenía frente a él, en su casa, y aun así parecía tan lejana, casi inalcanzable. Le preguntaron más de una vez a qué venía su interés en Caitlyn, luego de los constantes rechazos que había sufrido por parte de ella, 'es eso mismo' respondió él, 'ella no dejará que cualquiera se apodere de su corazón, no le dirá que sí al primer tipo que le regale flores y la invite a salir, tampoco le dirá que sí al mismo tipo luego de 10 intentos, eso es lo que me gusta, la persona que la conquiste deberá ser muy especial, y yo quiero ser el privilegiado, yo quiero ser el que conquiste su corazón, no es un tema de ego, es que ella es… tan linda, tan seria, tan inteligente… ¿Dónde encontrar otra mujer como ella?' agregó después. ¿Si estaba enamorado? Ni él lo sabía, y no se lo preguntaba nunca, a él le gustaba estar cerca de ella, poder mirarla y conversar con ella… Claro, Caitlyn más de una vez le dijo que, no quería ser 'una más de sus conquistas', y es que, Jayce aún era un hombre libre, y 'una cosa no cambiaba la otra' pensaba él, 'que yo salga con otra chica, no quiere decir que no te quiera de verdad' le dijo una vez a Caitlyn, demás está decir que la sheriff siguió rechazándolo después de ese episodio, pero Jayce no renunciaría a ella tan fácilmente, para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido, y quería conquistarla.

"Necesitamos un auto" – _dijo la sheriff, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jayce._

"¿Crees que conozcan el mío?" – _le preguntó el joven inventor._

_"_Sí… temo que podrían conocerlo, el de Gustavo probablemente también lo conocen, fuimos con él a la fábrica…" – _agregó la sheriff algo pensativa._

"¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos tomar un taxi, creo que sería un buen camuflaje" – _respondió Jayce con una sonrisa._

_"_Sí… Sí, eso funcionará – _contestó Caitlyn pensativa -_ esperemos que tu martillo y mi rifle quepan en el maletero" – _dijo la sheriff sonriente._

_"_Ja, llamaré uno enseguida Cait"

Quince minutos más tarde un taxi hizo sonar la bocina afuera de la casa de Jayce, ambos salieron inmediatamente, mientras la sheriff subía al asiento trasero del taxi, Jayce trataba de hacer entrar su martillo en el maletero, pero se rindió luego de 4 intentos, luego trató de hacer entrar el rifle de Caitlyn, pero éste tampoco entraba, ambas armas eran demasiado largas para entrar, Jayce abrió la puerta trasera del taxi y le entregó su rifle a Caitlyn, luego abrió la puerta de adelante y puso el martillo en el asiento del copiloto del taxi, con el mazo hacia abajo y el tomadero hacia arriba.

"Bueno… no pude hacer que entraran así que… tendremos que ir así" – _dijo Jayce resignado entrando al taxi._

_"_No importa jóvenes, ¿A dónde los llevo? Díganme, ¿Están en una misión? – _preguntó el anciano conductor del taxi con entusiasmo._

_"_Si… debemos ir a la calle que esté más cercana al mar y recorrerla entera, por favor" – _respondió Caitlyn amablemente._

_"_Ahhh… muy bien, muy bien… ¿algún sector en específico?" – _preguntó después el anciano._

"aún no señor… no sabemos por dónde empezar." – _agregó Jayce._

_"_Ahhh… Bueno, ¿entonces… Voy hacia el norte o el sur?" – _preguntó nuevamente el conductor._

_"_Pues…. Um… comencemos por el norte de la ciudad" – _respondió Caitlyn algo confundida._

"Como guste sheriff"

"Llamaré a Vi…" – _le comentó Caitlyn a su compañero._

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, luego de esperar un par de segundos, Vi contestó la llamada.

"¿Quién es?" – _preguntó la peli-rosa con voz desafiante._

_"_Vi… cálmate, soy yo, Caitlyn" – _replicó la sheriff en tono calmado._

_"_Ah… hola cupcake, pensé que era el tipo ese…" – _dijo Vi algo irritada pero menos agresiva que antes._

_"_Hm. Quería preguntarte algo Vi" – _dijo la sheriff sonando bastante seria._

_"_¿Qué pasa?" – _preguntó Vi preocupada._

"Quiero saber más o menos, cuántas personas llamaban a esa calle de esa manera… Es importante que trates de recordar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles" – _respondió Caitlyn muy seria nuevamente._

"Pues… éramos varios los que llamábamos a esa calle de esa manera Cait, la banda tenía varios amigos y a veces nos juntábamos allí… yo diría que entre 10 y 15 personas…" – _respondió Vi, también seria._

_"_¿Qué hacían cuando se juntaban? ¿Qué tipos de personas eran? ¿Eran del tipo de bandas que planeaban mucho las cosas?" – _preguntó la sheriff intrigada, quería todos los detalles posibles._

"Caitlyn yo era pequeña, no recuerdo todo… ¿Qué tipo de personas?, pues… ladrones, algunos decían ser asesinos, drogadictos, borrachos… ese tipo de gente… aunque no me acuerdo de mucho, lo que si recuerdo es que, eran bastante descerebrados y torpes para actuar, no recuerdo que hayan sido del tipo de ladrones que hacían todo con cuidado, el que más planeaba las cosas era el… líder de mi banda" – _respondió Vi aún seria._

_"_Ya veo… ¿Has recordado algo más del lugar? ¿Algún detalle importante?" – _preguntó nuevamente Caitlyn._

_"_Hm… no estoy muy segura, pero creo que había un puerto o… algo así cerca del callejón… ¡ah! Y el callejón debe estar bastante cerca del mar, a veces se escuchaban las olas, claro, cuando esos tipos finalmente se quedaban callados" – _respondió Vi algo más relajada._

_"_Ok, gracias por la información Vi, si algo pasa te volveré a llamar" – _agregó Caitlyn _

_"_¿Por qué simplemente no me dices donde estás, me esperas, y luego te ayudo a romper cráneos?" – _preguntó Vi enérgica, queriendo ir a pelear._

_"_Porque nuestro queridísimo villano tiene rehenes, a los cuales matará si te ve conmigo" – _respondió Caitlyn, Jayce la miraba algo serio._

_"_Oh claro… yo soy una amenaza cerca de ti, ¿pero Jayce no lo es? – _Preguntó molesta e irónica - _¿No crees que es riesgoso que él esté allí? – _Preguntó molesta otra vez._

_"_Vi… esto ya lo discutimos, este tipo no sospecha que Jayce está conmigo ahora – _Jayce le dio una mirada casi coqueta a Caitlyn – _digo… no sospecha que Jayce está TRABAJANDO conmigo – _aclaró Caitlyn dándose cuenta de la mirada de Jayce, él se rio levemente y luego miró por la ventana – _Además—" _es interrumpida por Vi._

_"_Pero aun así podría matarlos si los ve, al final es lo mismo, o quizás peor que haber ido conmigo, ¿y sabes qué?, si ese estúpido te secuestra, la policía me culpará a mí por no estar ahí, ¿y sabes qué más?, tendrán razón, ¡PORQUE YO DEBERÍA ESTAR AHÍ!" – _contestó Vi muy enojada, ni ella entendía a qué se debía tanto enojo, sentía la necesidad de ir, pero no entendía el por qué, quizás, eran sus ganas de pelear, la curiosidad de saber quién fue ese que la llamó por su nombre con tanta naturalidad, curiosidad de saber quién trató de matarla y logró escapar con vida, o quizás… quizás… No, eso no era posible, 'yo no me preocupo por nadie' se decía así misma sin entender su rabia._

"Vi, ya cálmate, hablas como si ya me estuvieran matando - _suspira profundamente – _Escucha, todo va a salir bien, ten un poco de fe en mí ¿Ok?, tendrás tu preciado pastelito mañana, habrán más peleas en las que sí podrás estar, atraparemos a este tipo y te llamaré en cuanto ocurra para que sepas quién es." - _ Dijo Caitlyn tratando de calmar a su compañera_

_"_Pero Caitlyn—"

"Además sé cuidarme sola, no te preocupes" – _dijo Caitlyn sabiendo que esa frase haría que Vi se molestara._

_"_QUE NO ESTOY PREOCUPADA" – _respondió Vi, sonrojada y molesta._

_"_Ok, ok, debo colgar, te llamaré si algo pasa" – _la sheriff se puso seria nuevamente_

_"_Vale…" – _respondió Vi desanimada, quería estar allí._

_"_Ah… y no te duermas en la oficina, baja tus pies del escritorio y sal de mi silla" – _Dijo Caitlyn finalmente, cuando terminó la oración cortó el teléfono._

Vi estaba totalmente sorprendida, bajó el tubo telefónico lentamente y luego pensó: '¡cómo diablos lo sabe!'.

La sheriff terminó la llamada a su compañera y luego se puso pensativa, tenía una sensación extraña, un presentimiento tal vez. Pensó en lo que Vi le dijo por teléfono sobre su banda y la gente que frecuentaba el lugar, finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

"Jayce…" – _dijo aun pensativa._

_"¿_m?" – _contestó el inventor distraído mientras miraba por la ventana._

"Este tipo conoce a Vi, probablemente desde que era niña" – _dijo seria después._

_"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" – _volteó a mirar a Caitlyn preocupado y sorprendido_

_"_No hace falta darle muchas vueltas, en la fábrica la llamó por su nombre con mucha naturalidad, como si supiera quién es, luego, cuando llamó, me dijo que le pregunte a ella por la calle que estamos buscando, me dijo que le dé sus saludos, también me dijo que, yo no conocía toda su historia… ¿se necesitan más pistas? Es evidente que la conoce… - _dijo seria y con cara de preocupación. El taxista escuchaba la conversación con curiosidad, estaban a 5 minutos de llegar al punto de partida de su búsqueda._

"Pero… bueno… ¿Entonces es sospechosa? ¿Ella es parte de todo esto? ¡Te dije que no era de confianza! – _expresó el joven inventor con inseguridad al principio y luego con algo de enojo._

_"_No, ella no tiene nada que ver… estoy segura." – _Respondió Caitlyn llevándose la mano derecha a su pera, volviendo a ponerse algo pensativa._

_"_No lo sé Cait, entiendo que le tengas cariño, pero ya sabes de dónde viene, y si dices que, la persona que trató de secuestrarte la conoce, podría ser peligrosa, quizás estén conectados, tal vez hasta le ayudó" – _agregó Jayce preocupado, no quería culpar a Vi ciegamente, quería barajar todas las posibilidades, y para él, ésta era una posibilidad._

_"_No Jayce, ella no está involucrada, si ella quisiera matarme, lo habría hecho el día que nos conocimos, o me habría dejado morir en vez de rescatarme en las misiones anteriores, es demasiado frontal como para ocultar un plan como éste, y honestamente, no creo que se deje mandar por nadie. De hecho, creo que ella ni sospecha que conoce a este tipo…" – _explicó Caitlyn en tono calmado, estaba segura de sus palabras._

_"_… Entonces, ¿es por eso que no quisiste que viniera? ¿Porque él la conoce y ella a él también?" – _preguntó Jayce curioso, creía entender todo._

"Desde que ese tipo llamó y luego de lo que Vi nos dijo acerca de esa calle, sospeché que, quizás él la conocía… El asunto es que, no podía traer a Vi porque quizás, mate a ese tipo" – _contestó Caitlyn_

_"_¿Y cuál es el problema? Es probable que lo mate yo mismo si lo veo… tratar de secuestrarte… ya pagará, te lo aseguro" – _dijo el joven inventor con enojo_

_"_No Jayce, necesitamos interrogar a este tipo, mi instinto me dice que aquí hay algo raro, no puedo explicarlo muy bien, pero… digamos que mi intuición femenina me dice que hay que interrogarlo… - _explicó Caitlyn seria_

_"_¿Intuición femenina? ¿Y se supone que yo debo creer en eso?" – _preguntó Jayce casi burlándose de las palabras de Caitlyn._

_"_Pues te guste o no, en éste momento estás bajo mis órdenes, no puedes matar a ese tipo, lo necesitamos con vida, por eso estás aquí, - _Dijo la sheriff seriamente, luego habló un poco más calmada - _la otra razón de que estés tu aquí y que Vi no esté, es que, necesito que actúes en silencio, una vez que encontremos la casa o donde sea que esté este tipo, tienes que despejar el lugar lo más silenciosamente que puedas, eso es algo que no podría hacer con Vi… - _la sheriff se acerca un poco a Jayce y pone su mano en la rodilla de su compañero por inercia - _Tienes que escucharme y hacer lo que yo te diga" – _le dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_"_Estoy a tus órdenes" – _dijo Jayce encantado por Caitlyn, la sheriff notó que se había acercado demasiado y se alejó de su acompañante._

Finalmente estaban en la calle más cercana al mar, el recorrido ya había comenzado y la sheriff informó a su acompañante y al taxista que estuviesen atentos a cualquier muelle o puerto que vieran, por pequeño que sea. Mientras Jayce miraba la costa en busca de los muelles o puertos, o incluso cualquier lancha, bote o embarcación flotante que estuviese en el mar, Caitlyn miraba el otro lado buscando callejones y revisándolos con la mirada, los minutos pasaban y aún no encontraban el lugar ni nada que pudiese sugerir que estaban cerca. La costa de Piltover tenía muelles casi a lo largo de toda la calle, por lo que Jayce estaba algo frustrado.

"Esto es inútil, ¿Cómo carajos vamos a encontrar el lugar así? Ya recorrimos la costa de lado a lado, nos quedan casi 15 horas… hemos estado 5 horas revisando los mismos lugares y no hemos visto nada inusual…" _– dijo Jayce irritado._

Caitlyn no dijo nada, entendía la reacción de Jayce, pero no podían dejar de buscar solo porque fuera difícil, el chofer no parecía estar demasiado preocupado, le agradaba sentirse parte de la misión y ayudar a la sheriff, aunque sentía que no era suficiente.

"Um… disculpen jovencitos, ya sé que están cansados pero, llevo más de 20 años trabajando como taxista, si me dan alguna pista quizás pueda ayudarles a encontrar lo que buscan, tengo buena memoria" – _dijo el anciano con amabilidad._

Caitlyn pensó por un momento… 'no perdemos nada con preguntarle'.

"Buscamos una calle o callejón que esté cercana al mar, donde hace años solían juntarse bandas de criminales, es posible que aún hayan maleantes que frecuenten esos lugares – _Jayce miraba a Caitlyn pensando que era inútil pedirle ayuda al taxista, sentía que no funcionaría, estaba casi resignado – _Um… no sé si conozca la jerga criminal pero… la calle que buscamos… tenía un foco sin funcionar, y… algunos criminales decían que era la calle más oscura de la ciudad… ése es el lugar que buscamos" – _dijo Caitlyn, seria, como siempre._

_"_Wow, es bastante específico lo que buscan… Bueno… no conozco ninguna calle a la que llamen así, pero si recuerdo cuales eran los puntos peligrosos de esta calle hace años atrás, no se puede ser taxista e ignorar detalles como ese, había más de un lugar en el que por la noche los focos no funcionaban, ésos lugares eran los peores, los llevaré a esos lados de inmediato" – _dijo entusiasta el conductor._

Jayce no podía esconder la cara de sorpresa, estaba anonadado con la ayuda que el conductor les había brindado.

"Debo decir… que estoy impresionado, no pensé que podría ayudarnos tanto" – _le dijo al conductor._

_"_Ya ves… como son las cosas" – _le dijo Caitlyn sonriendo._

Pasaron por 6 puntos distintos sin tener suerte, otro par de horas perdidas en la búsqueda, la llamada del criminal fue a las 10:05 de la mañana de ese día, y ahora ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde, sin duda, estaban todos cansados, la sheriff, el defensor del mañana y el taxista.

Al llegar al séptimo punto los nervios estaban apoderándose de todos, los minutos seguían corriendo y ya eran las 7:40 de la tarde, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y sólo quedaba éste punto y uno más. Jayce miró la costa y vio un pequeño muelle viejo un poco más adelante, Caitlyn vio un grupo de casas y luego un par de edificios que parecían ser antiguos.

"Debe ser aquí" – _dijeron Jayce y Caitlyn al mismo tiempo._

_"_¿Me detengo?" – _preguntó nervioso el taxista._

_"_No, no, no, no – _respondió Caitlyn rápidamente – _siga manejando, deténgase tres cuadras más adelante" – _agregó después._

El conductor obedeció y los dejó donde Caitlyn le había indicado, la joven le pidió al conductor que esperase allí, era posible que necesitaran de un vehículo en caso de que las cosas se compliquen y deban escapar. El par bajó del taxi y tomaron sus armas del maletero, ambos sabían que no podían cometer errores, estaban nerviosos, la misión era difícil, 'pero no imposible' pensaba la sheriff.

"Bien, el plan es éste: Iré hasta el callejón yo sola, cuando llegue allá, avanza lentamente y busca a quienes vigilen, si vez a alguien consciente 'apágale las luces', debemos evitar que llamen refuerzos. Habrá un punto en el que no podré avanzar y es probable que me rodeen cuando eso ocurra, debes estar atento a mis movimientos – _dijo Caitlyn seriamente – _sospecho que me harán entrar a una casa o algo así, DEBES ESTAR ATENTO, si me pierdes de vista antes de que entre al lugar, las cosas podrían salir mal, trataré de eliminar a quienes me ataquen, pero no podré con todos, sé sigiloso, lo más que puedas, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mío, pero sé uno que otro movimiento y estoy segura de que este tipo no sabe este detalle… No podemos fallar, si no hay rehenes comenzaré a disparar, solo allí puedes actuar a tu manera, mientras eso no pase, sé silencioso, ¿entendido? – _preguntó la joven con algo de nerviosismo._

"Sí, entendí. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" – _respondió Jayce algo nervioso pero positivo._

Caitlyn asentó con la cabeza, luego comenzó a caminar por la vereda, los autos pasaban por la calle con normalidad, la gente que la veía la saludaba, todo estaba normal, pero Caitlyn no bajaba la guardia, estaba atenta a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba y aquellas que iba dejando atrás, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, 'he salvado rehenes antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo' se dijo así misma. Jayce volvió a meterse al taxi y seguía a Caitlyn con la mirada desde el asiento trasero, los nervios lo consumían, no quería imaginar lo que podría pasar, prefería mantener su cabeza limpia de posibles situaciones.

De pronto se escuchó un disparo, era de Caitlyn, '¿por qué disparó?' se preguntó Jayce, quiso salir de inmediato y acercarse al lugar, luego recordó las órdenes de Caitlyn, ella sabía lo que hacía, 'aun no es el momento de actuar' se dijo así mismo.

La gente comenzó a correr aterrada cuando escuchó el disparo, y la sheriff les gritaba que salieran del lugar y se escondan en algún lugar seguro, tomó su rifle con ambas manos y comenzó a revisar las casas con cautela, apoyó su rodilla derecha en el suelo y cubrió su cuerpo con un auto que estaba estacionado cerca de ella, puso el rifle sobre el capó del auto y comenzó a revisar toda la cuadra con la mira telescópica de su rifle; a lo lejos, en la siguiente cuadra logró ver a un par de hombres que no corrieron al escuchar los disparos, 'interesante' pensó la sheriff, la postura de los hombres era de seguridad, estaban vigilantes, parecían estar atentos, 'que mala manera de disimular' pensó Caitlyn, luego disparó. El primero de ellos cayó y el otro se lanzó al suelo, el primer hombre gritaba de dolor, mientras el otro sacó una pistola y comenzó a disparar a ciegas, sin saber hacia dónde apuntar. Era raro que la sheriff disparara a matar, generalmente buscaba puntos clave para privar de movimiento a su objetivo, los hombros y las rodillas eran los lugares a los que Caitlyn disparaba, solo cuando sentía que su vida o la de algún inocente estaba realmente en peligro, apuntaba a la cabeza, y nunca fallaba un tiro.

'No pueden ser solo ustedes dos, vamos… ¿Dónde están los demás?', se preguntaba Caitlyn, comenzó a avanzar agachada, cada vez que nada la cubría corría hacia otro auto, algún tacho de basura o lo que le sirviera para cubrirse, así avanzó una cuadra, eliminando objetivos y dejándolos heridos en el suelo, la mayoría se desmayaba por el dolor o por desangramiento, sin duda, el rifle de Caitlyn era bastante poderoso a pesar de que la sheriff no disparaba a matar.

Jayce ya había salido del taxi para cuando Caitlyn llegó a la segunda cuadra en la que estaba el callejón, el joven inventor pasó por la otra vereda, la más cercana al mar, se acercaba silencioso a los hombres que estaban en el suelo y revisaba si estaban conscientes o no, a quienes lo estaban, los golpeaba con su martillo y los dejaba inconscientes, no era un trabajo agradable para él, pero debía evitar que cualquiera de ellos pudiera realizar una llamada y alertar al líder del grupo de su presencia.

En la segunda cuadra, la sheriff notó que no habían tantos autos donde ocultarse y el lugar estaba extrañamente silente, si bien toda la gente del lugar había huido y otros se escondían dentro de las casas, Caitlyn sabía que sus enemigos estaban ocultos y que no podía dar ni un paso en falso.

"Vamos… muéstrense…" – _dijo Caitlyn en voz baja._

La sheriff estaba en silencio, miró hacia atrás y no vio a Jayce, 'perfecto, si yo no lo veo, dudo que ellos lo vean' pensó, cuando giró su cabeza para mirar hacia adelante notó que se acercaba un grupo de 10 personas, '¿este tipo tiene un ejército? ¿De dónde saca tanta gente…?' se preguntó, cargó su rifle y lo puso sobre el capó del auto gris en el que se escondía y comenzó a disparar, el grupo de hombres se separó cuando oyeron el primer disparo de Caitlyn; desde la otra cuadra Jayce escuchaba los disparos y trataba de controlar sus ganas de ir y destruir a todos los que se acerquen a Caitlyn, se recordaba el plan una y otra vez, no podía fallarle a Caitlyn, que la capturasen era la única manera de saber el lugar específico en el que se ocultaba el criminal que tanto buscaban, con solo saber en qué edificio era suficiente. Mientras tanto Caitlyn trataba de eliminar a sus enemigos pero estaban todos muy separados, aunque logró eliminar a 6 de ellos, los restantes lograron rodearla, Caitlyn usó su rifle para empujar al primero que logró acercarse a ella y lo golpeó con la culata de su arma en la nariz, el hombre se tomó la cara con gran dolor y uno de sus acompañantes la tomó por la espalda, apretando los brazos de Caitlyn contra su propio cuerpo, aunque la sheriff trataba de salir del agarre del criminal, éste era demasiado fuerte físicamente para ella, el otro tipo le quitó el rifle a Caitlyn, mientras que el tipo de la nariz rota se acercó a la sheriff enojado y trató de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, su compañero lo frenó y lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.

"El jefe dijo que debía estar sana, recuérdalo" – _le dijo el último de los rufianes, quien se acercó a la sheriff y la tomó del brazo derecho, mientras que el tipo que la agarró por la espalda la tomó del brazo izquierdo._

_"_Y a mí qué mierda me importa lo que diga el jefe, ¡esta hija de puta me rompió la nariz!" – _contestó el hombre mientras sangraba su nariz._

_"_Peleas como niña pendejo, por eso hasta una mujer te deja sangrando" – _le contestó el tipo que cargaba el rifle de la sheriff._

"Vámonos rápido, la gente que salió corriendo de aquí ya debe haber llamado a la policía…" – _contestó el criminal que tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Caitlyn._

"ay mi nariz…" – _dijo el hombre tomándose la cara con ambas manos._

_"_Carlos… para de llorar…" – _le contestó quien cargaba el rifle._

El grupo de criminales caminaba por la segunda cuadra, estaban llegando a la tercera y Caitlyn solo pensaba en que Jayce estuviera suficientemente cerca como para ver en qué edificio o casa entrarían.

Carlos iba delante del grupo, aun quejándose de dolor por su nariz, Caitlyn era escoltada por un par de criminales a cada lado, mientras que el otro restante iba caminando detrás de ellos, el grupo se acercó hasta una casa de dos pisos que estaba frente al callejón que habían visto antes, 'aquí era, ésta es la casa' - _pensó Caitlyn_ - 'no me falles Jayce'.

Carlos se acercó a la puerta de madera de la casa y tocó 3 veces, desde el interior una voz masculina preguntó quién era, a lo que Carlos contestó "la sheriff de Piltover", el hombre abrió la puerta y todos entraron al lugar.

"Sheriff, ¿cómo le va?, es un gusto volver a verla" – _dijo un hombre de voz ronca, tenía la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas._

_"_Hola, ¿sabe que perdió cerca de 15 hombres hoy? – _contestó Caitlyn con una sonrisa de confianza._

_"_Ja, para ser una señorita tan educada es bastante problemática sheriff, en nuestros 2 encuentros eliminó a todos o casi todos mis hombres" – _contestó el criminal._

_"_¿Dónde están los rehenes?" – _preguntó Caitlyn molesta._

_"_¿Los rehenes? – _Preguntó el hombre haciéndose el tonto – _ah, claro, los rehenes… Carlos, trae a los rehenes" – _ordenó serio._

Carlos subió al segundo piso de la casa mientras los demás esperaban en la sala de estar, minutos más tarde bajó con 5 personas más, 2 adultos y tres niños.

"Aquí están los rehenes" – _dijo Carlos mientras les apuntaba con una pistola._

_"_Bueno… aquí están, ¿quiere conocerlos mejor?, me llevé particularmente bien con la pequeña de 9 años…" – _dijo el hombre en tono burlesco._

"¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡POR QUE LE HICISTE ESO A MI HIJA!" – _gritó el padre de la niña, mientras ésta lloraba y tenía la vista perdida. Carlos golpeó al hombre en la nuca con su pistola y el hombre cayó el suelo inconsciente, su esposa e hijos trataban de reanimarlo pero no reaccionaba._

_"¿_Qué carajo le hiciste a la niña? – _preguntó Caitlyn enojada y tratando de zafar sus brazos del agarre de sus escoltas, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles._

"no hice nada malo sheriff, bueno… nada malo para mí… - _dijo el hombre en tono juguetón – _lo que me recuerda… ¿Dónde está tu compañerita? – _preguntó curioso._

_"_Ella no está aquí, no vino conmigo" – _contestó Caitlyn enojada._

_"_Ah… veo que eres obediente, aunque habría sido divertido ver a Vi antes de irnos, quizás hasta pudimos llevarnos los guantes… - _dijo el hombre algo pensativo – _bueno, ya serán míos.

Mientras la conversación entre Caitlyn y el criminal se llevaba a cabo, Jayce se acercaba más y más a la casa en la que estaban, aunque seguía nervioso, todas las cosas habían salido como quería, nadie notó su presencia hasta ahora. El joven inventor alcanzó a ver a Caitlyn ser escoltada hasta esta casa, era obvio, aquí estaba el hombre que trató de secuestrarla hace días atrás, y ahora Caitlyn estaba rodeada de criminales, aunque Caitlyn le dijo que actuara en silencio, no dijo nada acerca de si debía entrar a la casa o no, así que Jayce decidió rodear la casa y buscar alguna puerta trasera por la que pudiera entrar. En la parte de atrás había otro criminal haciendo guardia a la puerta, Jayce tomó una piedra del suelo y la tiró a un pastizal que había frente a él, el joven criminal escuchó el sonido y se acercó al pastizal apuntándole con una escopeta, sin notar que Jayce estaba a sus espaldas, el joven inventor se acercó silenciosamente y luego lo golpeó fuertemente con su martillo, el joven cayó al pastizal y Jayce se acercó a la puerta, miró por las ventanas de los costados de la puerta para ver si había alguien haciendo guardia y vio a 3 hombres en la cocina de la casa, estaban relajados y aparentemente con la guardia baja, Jayce pensó en transformar su martillo en su forma de cañón y dispararle a los 3 hombres desde fuera de la casa, pero sin saber en qué lugar estaba Caitlyn, tenía miedo de herirla a ella o a los rehenes, tenía que encontrar otra forma de entrar.

Luego de unos segundos de deliberación, Jayce tocó la puerta suavemente y se quedó en completo silencio, tratando de escuchar qué era lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos escuchó pasos firmes que se acercaban a la puerta, una voz masculina pregunto:

"¿Qué quieres Alan? Estamos comiendo…" – _dijo la voz masculina sonando relajado. _

Nadie contestó desde afuera, el criminal comenzó a impacientarse al no recibir respuesta.

"Este niñito… ¡ALAN! ¡RESPONDE! ¡TE PREGUNTÉ QUÉ QUERÍAS!, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA BROMAS…" – _dijo la misma voz de antes, ahora sonando evidentemente enojado. Caitlyn y los demás escucharon los gritos, el líder del grupo no le dio importancia, al parecer estas pelean eran 'normales'._

Jayce estaba al otro lado de la puerta en silencio, pero con una leve sonrisa al escuchar el enojo del criminal: 'Alguien está de malas, abre la puerta y te calmaré un poquito' pensaba el inventor algo juguetón. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"LA PUTA MADRE ALAN RESPON—_deja de hablar al ver a Jayce frente a él._

_"_Hola" – _dijo Jayce en tono calmado._

_"_Hola…" – _contestó el otro hombre totalmente sorprendido._

Luego de la respuesta del criminal, Jayce entra con todo a la casa y lo golpea con su martillo, tirando al malhechor sobre sus otros dos compañeros que trataron de sacar sus armas, al otro lado de la casa, el líder del grupo escuchó el alboroto y envió a Carlos a investigar qué pasaba, el experimentado criminal estaba en camino hacia la cocina, cuando un golpe de luz le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo lanzó hacia un rincón cercano a la escalera.

Caitlyn se sorprendió con el alboroto 'éste no era el plan' pensó brevemente, el criminal que le cuidaba la espalda salió corriendo con el rifle de Caitlyn en sus manos y apuntando hacia la cocina, el líder de la banda estaba enojado.

"Menos mal que Vi no había venido…" – _dijo, pensando que la peli-rosa era la responsable del alboroto._

_"_Y es verdad, llama a la oficina si quieres" – _contestó Caitlyn con voz firme._

"¿Llamar? No tengo tiempo para eso… ¡Rocky, Ángelo!, Sáquenla de aquí, llévenla al bote rápido, la policía seguro está en camino" – _dijo el hombre con voz de enojo._

Mientras tanto, Jayce estaba escondido tras la puerta de la cocina, escuchando la conversación y a la vez tratando de escuchar si venía alguien hacia la cocina, lo primero que vio fue la punta del rifle de Caitlyn, 'no puede ser ella, no anunciaría su presencia apuntando así…' pensó rápidamente, luego levantó su martillo y golpeó hacia la puerta sin mirar quién estaba del otro lado, el otro hombre cayó al suelo con el cuerpo temblando y tratando de agarrarse el pecho, con mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

"respira profundo, quizás te duela menos…" – _le dijo Jayce con una sonrisa burlesca. Él era un hombre compasivo, pero no con quienes quisieran herir a los inocentes, mucho menos con quienes quieran herir a Caitlyn._

Mientras Rocky y Ángelo sacaban a Caitlyn de la casa por la puerta de adelante, el líder de la banda los seguía desde cerca, abandonando en el lugar a los rehenes que a Caitlyn tanto le preocupaban en un principio. La sheriff se sintió aliviada sabiendo que, ahora dichos rehenes estaban libres de poder escapar, pero se sentía totalmente desprotegida sabiendo que su rifle no estaba cerca de ella.

Jayce llegó a la sala de estar, lugar en el que aún estaban los rehenes, y les preguntó acelerado y nervioso, hacia dónde habían huido los criminales con Caitlyn, la esposa del aún inconsciente marido le indicó que salieron por la puerta de adelante. En ese momento Jayce recordó la conversación previa sobre llevar a la sheriff a un bote, así que salió por la puerta de atrás y corrió por la orilla buscando movimiento en la costa, primero miró hacia su izquierda y trató de ver algo extraño pero no encontró nada, luego miró hacia su derecha y vio su objetivo, sin pensarlo dos veces, transformó su martillo en su forma de cañón y disparó hacia Rocky, quien sujetaba el brazo derecho de Caitlyn, el hombre cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y el líder y Ángelo se dieron vuelta rápidamente y comenzaron a disparar sus pistolas, Jayce se lanzó al suelo y apuntó desde ahí, pero ahora que Caitlyn estaba en el suelo junto con sus captores, se le hacía más difícil disparar.

Caitlyn comenzó a patear a Ángelo en el suelo tratando de que éste la soltase, el líder le apuntó a la sheriff a la cabeza amenazándola de que se quedara tranquila o la matarían, a lo que Caitlyn respondió "No lo harás y lo sabes… Eso no es parte del plan ¿o sí?" El malhechor no respondió, lo que para Caitlyn significaba la confirmación de que él no ideó todo esto. Ángelo trataba de sujetar a la joven sheriff mientras el otro hombre trataba de dispararle a Jayce, finalmente Caitlyn mordió la mano de Ángelo haciendo que éste gritara de dolor y la soltara por un par de segundos, Caitlyn corrió tratando de alejarse de la playa, buscando la manera de darle un objetivo claro a Jayce, pero Ángelo la tomó de una de sus piernas y Caitlyn cayó al suelo, pateando a su captor. El líder vio truncado el plan inicial y se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban saliendo terriblemente mal, por lo que dejó de disparar y trató de escapar del lugar cuerpo a tierra, para evitar recibir disparos. Al ver esta situación la sheriff le gritó a Jayce que disparase rápido antes de que se escapara, Jayce se puso de pie y le apuntó al líder de la banda, aunque el primer disparo no le llegó al criminal, el segundó alcanzó una de sus piernas, Jayce corrió hacia él para capturarlo, mientras que, Ángelo desistió de tratar de detener a la sheriff, para tratar de pararse y escapar, pero ahora fue Caitlyn quien le hizo una zancadilla, provocando la caída del criminal, para cuando él trató de incorporarse nuevamente, Jayce ya estaba en el lugar, le entregó su rifle Caitlyn y ésta le apuntó al criminal a la cabeza: "Quieto, a ésta distancia puedo hacer que tu cabeza explote, y créeme, ganas de hacerlo me sobran", le dijo la sheriff a Ángelo. Mientras Jayce tenía al líder de la banda bajo su martillo.

"Eso no era parte del plan" – _le dijo Caitlyn a su compañero._

_"_Lo siento Cait, no se me ocurrió nada más" – _contestó Jayce con una sonrisa._

"¿Tienes tu celular?" – _preguntó la sheriff sonriendo._

_"_Claro" – _contestó Jayce entregándole el teléfono a su compañera._

"Bien… llamaré a Vi, le dije que le avisaría de inmediato" – _dijo Caitlyn mientras marcaba el número, al cabo de unos segundos el teléfono comenzó a sonar._

_"_¿Quién es? – _preguntó Vi nuevamente con voz seria y desafiante._

_"_Vi, cálmate, soy yo de nuevo… Lo atrapamos" – _expresó la sheriff con una sonrisa. Jayce la miraba contento._

_"_¿En serio? Wow… ¡qué bien! ¿Lo mataron verdad? – _expresó Vi con entusiasmo - _¿Ya le viste la cara?" – _preguntó después._

_"_No, aun no, llamaré a la policía ahora para trasladarlo a la comisaría, te veo allá en 15 o 30 minutos para que sepas quien es." _– contestó seria Caitlyn._

_"_Eso quiere decir que no lo mataron… - _dijo algo desilusionada - _ok, voy saliendo para allá" – _replicó Vi. Luego Caitlyn cortó la llamada._

La sheriff llamó a la policía y éstos ya estaban cerca del lugar, pues fueron varias las personas que llamaron luego de escuchar los disparos, los uniformados tomaron a los criminales y los pusieron en un camión de alta seguridad, para luego trasladarlos a la comisaría, lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo un interrogatorio, el cual sería efectuado por Caitlyn, Jayce y Vi, en presencia de dos policías.

Jayce y Caitlyn se dirigieron al taxi del anciano que los había ayudado antes y le agradecieron por la colaboración que les había brindado, diciéndole que, si no fuera por él, no habrían capturado nunca a estos criminales.

* * *

**Nota final: Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo pero lo terminé :D debo decirles que las cosas en mis estudios se están poniendo algo dificiles así que no sé con precisión cuánto me tomará subir el cap 6, pero lo subiré en algún momento, no pienso abandonar la historia xD **

**Quería agradecerle a los que le dieron follow a mi historia y a quienes la agregaron entre sus historias favoritas ^^ la verdad cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, no esperaba tener siquiera 1 seguidor XDD así que estoy feliz con eso :D Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer la historia ^^**

**Saludos Invocadores :)**


	6. Capítulo 6: El pasado de Vi

**Nota:** Bueno gente hermosa que me lee xD, aquí está el capítulo 6 de mi fic, es mi favorito hasta el momento, espero que les guste, me costó varias horas escribirlo pero lo terminé, debo confesar que estaba muy emocionada cuando lo terminé y que corrí al sitio para publicarlo, si ven algún error dejen una review y me dicen en qué parte me equivoqué XD ojalá les agrade c: Saludos a quienes me lean :D y a mis 5 hermos s followers y a mis 3 favoritos :B (ya sé que no son un gran número, pero hey, cuando empecé a escribir pensé que nadie siquiera leería mi fic XD)

* * *

Capítulo 6: El Pasado de Vi

La policía puso a los hombres en un camión de seguridad junto a un grupo de guardias para que los vigilaran, como el jefe de la policía, el señor Stevens no se encontraba en la ciudad, y ya que la captura de los criminales fue hecha por Caitlyn y por Jayce, aunque éstos no fueran parte de la policía de Piltover, el grupo de policías decidió seguir las ordenes de la sheriff y prestarle ayuda.

Lo primero que Caitlyn quería era interrogar al criminal, pidió que se habilitara la sala de interrogatorio para cuando llegaran a la comisaría y así poder comenzar de inmediato; cuando se trataba de averiguar algo, a Caitlyn no le gustaba esperar. La sheriff pidió expresamente que separaran a los criminales, Ángelo debía ser encarcelado, mientras que, el otro criminal, el que parecía ser el líder, sería el interrogado. Para la joven detective, había algo detrás de todo este intento de secuestro y ella quería llegar al fondo de todo, tenía metida en la cabeza la idea de que había algo más, su instinto se lo decía, y en base a su experiencia, su instinto jamás le había fallado.

El camino hacia la comisaría era largo, mientras los criminales permanecían en absoluto silencio y mirando hacia el suelo, Caitlyn y Jayce estaban por fin tranquilos y calmados, sabiendo que los rehenes estaban a salvo, que el principal sospechoso había sido capturado, y por sobre todo, que ningún civil ni persona inocente había resultado herida, bueno… '_casi nadie' _pensó brevemente Caitlyn recordando a la niña de la casa, cuando aquel hombre dijo que se había llevado especialmente bien con ella, la sheriff sabía a qué se refería, su tranquilidad y alegría por haberlo capturado, desaparecieron con el recuerdo de la niña y la expresión que tenía en ese momento, la mirada perdida, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y su cuerpo tiritando de miedo y nerviosismo cuando escuchó la voz de aquel hombre, en ese momento Caitlyn pensó que, no importa si este tipo pasa el resto de su vida en la cárcel, nadie le devolvería a esa niña lo que él le había quitado. Él mismo que trató de secuestrarla, violó a una niña inocente en su propia casa, '_no habrá perdón para ti, ni derecho a defensa, ni a un abogado… nada' _pensó Caitlyn con rabia en su interior.

Jayce, por otra parte, estaba algo distraído, no era la primera vez que trabajaba con Caitlyn, pero aun así, mantenía la esperanza de que ésta le aceptara de una vez por todas como su compañero, aunque eso significase trabajar con Vi a su lado, a él le importaba estar cerca de Caitlyn, y con tal de que eso pasara, estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas y discusiones de Vi. El inventor se preguntaba si podría trabajar oficialmente con Caitlyn o no, después de todo, salieron a terreno juntos y todo salió bien, en ocasiones anteriores, Jayce ayudó en la investigación y no en la ejecución de los planes como ahora, pero… tal vez… ahora que trabajaron juntos al 100%... Caitlyn cambiaría de opinión… ¿no?

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Vi se preparaba para salir de la oficina, aunque le dijo a Caitlyn que saldría inmediatamente, decidió tomar un café antes de salir, después de todo, era de noche y hacía frío, 'no puedo salir con el estómago vacío, podría enfermarme' pensaba Vi, justificándose sola y riéndose de la situación. Al terminar su café, tomó sus guantes, las llaves de la oficina y salió del lugar. Luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro por dentro y de guardar la llave, la peli-rosa inmediatamente se puso sus guantes y salió del edificio, al principio tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Gustavo, para pedirle a él que la llevara a la comisaría, pero él no estaba, sin más remedio decidió caminar. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo preguntándose quién era el tipo que intentó matarla a ella y a Caitlyn con una explosión, de no ser por sus reflejos y su fuerza probablemente las dos habrían muerto. A medida que avanzaba comenzó a recordar detalladamente todo lo que pasó en la fábrica, cuando intentaron secuestrar a su compañera arrastrándola por el suelo, recordó su sensación de desesperación al escuchar el grito de ayuda de Caitlyn, y la rabia que sintió cuando vio que un tipo la tomó de la pierna y trataba de llevársela del lugar, esos recuerdos aun le hacían sentir enojo, y mientras caminaba fruncía el ceño, la gente que pasaba por el lugar y veía la expresión de Vi, inmediatamente sentía miedo de acercarse a ella, especialmente por los guantes enormes que llevaba; pero luego, la joven recordó cómo derrotó a ese tipo con un par de golpes de sus guantes, y cómo quedó en el suelo, prácticamente molido, una sonrisa casi siniestra se dibujó en su rostro, se sentía bien consigo misma sabiendo que le había dado su merecido a ese tipo, y luego en sus recuerdos, viene el momento en el que un hombre la llama por su nombre, el mismo que Caitlyn y Jayce acaban de capturar '_ahora sabré quién mierda eres'_ se dijo así misma con algo de molestia, le molestaba no saber quién era, su curiosidad la estaba consumiendo, y también le molestaba saber que Jayce pudo ayudar a capturarlo y ella no.

De pronto vino a su cabeza la imagen de Caitlyn con los ojos cerrados, fue cuando se desmayó luego de la explosión y Vi la cargó hasta el auto de Gustavo, aún después de que la sheriff despertara, en el momento en que eso ocurrió, Vi estaba distraída haciéndose preguntas sobre el criminal, pero ahora que la recordaba… ahora que se tomó un par de segundos para pensar en la escena, y en el rostro de la sheriff con los ojos cerrados, Caitlyn le pareció… le pareció… '_l…li… ¿linda?' _se preguntó brevemente con el rostro sonrojado, '_pero ¿qué carajo estoy pensando?... –_ se preguntó nuevamente, ahora con algo de enojo - _y una mierda con que es linda… - _se responde mentalmente - _ja… "linda"' – _se dijo después con ironía, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, '_¿desde cuándo las personas me parecen "lindas"?' _se volvió a cuestionar '_necesito un trago… le pediré a cupcake el fin de semana libre…' _se dijo después, atribuyendo sus pensamientos al cansancio, pero continuó recordando la escena en detalle.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"¿Por… por qué me llevas en brazos?" – _preguntó la sheriff sorprendida y avergonzada._

"Ah… no es nada Caitlyn… ¿No pensarás que te iba a dejar ahí tirada o sí? Trataron de secuestrarte…" – _Respondió Vi con el tono de voz algo perdido._

"Gra…Gracias de nuevo Vi" – _Dijo Caitlyn avergonzada y sonrojándose un poco, sintió que era una molestia para Vi, sobre todo después de notar que su compañera se preocupó de salvar su rifle y su amado gorro también. Vi miró a Caitlyn a los ojos._

"No te preocupes cupcake… para eso estoy" – _Dijo con una sonrisa, aun sintiendo un extraño malestar por dentro. Caitlyn notó aquel malestar, pero prefirió no preguntar qué le pasaba._

"Vi… ya me siento mejor, creo que ya puedes bajarme, puedo caminar sola" – _dijo la sheriff tomándose la cabeza por el dolor pero con seguridad._

_"_¿Estás segura cupcake? A mí me parece que aún estás algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza" – _contestó Vi._

"Estoy bien, es en serio… - _dijo Caitlyn sonriéndole a su compañera que la miraba preocupada – _y ya deja de decirme cupcake" – _agregó algo molesta después._

_"_Como quieras…" – _replicó Vi._

La peli-rosa dejó de caminar y bajó a Caitlyn lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, mientras la sheriff se paraba firme, Vi se puso frente a ella, esperando que tratara de caminar. Caitlyn sacudió su cabeza queriendo de quitarse el mareo que sintió al momento de pararse y trató de caminar, pero repentinamente otro mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y Vi se acercó a ella rápidamente para sujetarla y evitar su caída, la sheriff cayó en el pecho de su compañera y se sujetó de los hombros de Vi, quien trataba de sostenerla como podía, ya que sus guantes le molestaban para agarrarla con cuidado.

"Argh, odio los mareos" – _dijo Caitlyn molesta._

_"_Ja, no te preocupes, - _dijo Vi con una sonrisa confiada – _yo te llevo" _– agregó después._

_"_Vi, ya te lo dije, no hace falta… dame un minuto y… podré caminar" – _respondió la sheriff aun molesta y tratando de ponerse de pie nuevamente._

"Hm… Sí, claro…" – _contestó Vi con tono sarcástico._

Sin previo aviso, Vi cargó a Caitlyn nuevamente en brazos 'WUW' fue lo único que la sheriff alcanzó a expresar mientras Vi la cargaba.

"Vi, ya te lo dije- - _volvió a decir la sheriff, pero fue interrumpida por Vi._

"No, yo ya te lo dije – _interrumpió Vi en un tono algo violento – _No puedes caminar si te mareas constantemente, acabas de despertar de un desmayo, NO DEBES CAMINAR – _agregó después en el mismo tono, luego miró a Caitlyn, que tenía cara de 'lo siento' y Vi suavizó su forma de hablar – _No me molesta cargarte, en serio, no es problema para mí – _ambas se miraron, la sheriff aún tenía esa mirada, luego de unos segundos Caitlyn le sonrió a Vi cálidamente, Vi se sintió avergonzada con la sonrisa de Caitlyn al entender por qué sonreía – _TS… N… No es que me preocupe por ti, no… no es eso, es solo que… - _dijo sonrojada - _bueno… es que… UM… N… No pesas nada, es eso, por eso no me importa llevarte en brazos hasta el auto…" – _agregó Vi finalmente algo nerviosa._

_"_¿Hasta el auto? Eso está a 2 cuadras de aquí…" – _preguntó Caitlyn sorprendida._

Vi no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio y siguió caminando con Caitlyn en sus brazos, la sheriff comenzó a preguntarse si Vi era tan violenta como parecía ser en un principio, 'tal vez en el interior es diferente' se dijo así misma.

* * *

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, la joven peli-rosa estaba a unos cuantos metros de la comisaría, su curiosidad renació de la nada al darse cuenta de que conocería el rostro del criminal.

En el interior de la comisaría, el joven criminal, Ángelo, fue custodiado hasta el fondo del pasillo, allí fue encarcelado por los guardias, estaba solo en una celda, lo que lo hizo sentirse un poco más 'relajado'. Por otro lado, el líder de la banda (quien ya no llevaba puesto el pasamontañas) parecía estar tranquilo, no se mostraba nervioso ni temeroso de estar rodeado de policías armados, lo cual le hacía pensar a Caitlyn que éste hombre no hablaría fácilmente al momento de ser interrogado. La sala de interrogatorio era de 4 metros cuadrados, tenía una mesa y una silla en el fondo, había una cámara en cada esquina de la habitación y en una de las paredes había un espejo falso, desde el otro lado había una oficina, le ofrecieron a Caitlyn estar allí en el momento del interrogatorio pero ella prefería estar en la sala y ver en persona al criminal al momento de ser interrogado.

El criminal fue esposado a la silla y sus pies fueron esposados al suelo, aunque los criminales entraban totalmente desarmados, la policía sentía que nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Vi aún no llegaba cuando el criminal ya había sido esposado, mientras tanto, Jayce y Caitlyn tenían todo preparado para comenzar el interrogatorio, como ellos no eran miembros oficiales de la policía de Piltover, no se les permitía entrar con armas a la sala de interrogatorio, por lo que tuvieron que dejar sus cosas con la policía encargada de confiscar los elementos no permitidos dentro del lugar. Cuando todo estaba en orden, el interrogatorio finalmente comenzó.

"Hagamos esto rápido, ¿te parece? – _Preguntó la sheriff – _Sé que no planeaste nada de lo que ha ocurrido, dime quién lo planeó."

"Jajaja, yo no diré nada bombón, ¿por qué mejor no te acercas y me dejas ver que hay bajo esa falda?" – _preguntó el hombre burlándose de Caitlyn._

_"_HM… ya veremos cuánto te dura esa sonrisita… - _contestó Caitlyn amenazante – _Empecemos por algo más sencillo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – _preguntó después._

_"_Yo no tengo nombre… pero puedes llamarme Doc. O doctor… como gustes" – _respondió el criminal en tono relajado, luego bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando al suelo por un momento._

"Doc. Cuéntame, ¿quién te ordenó secuestrarme?" – _preguntó la sheriff con dureza nuevamente. El criminal no respondió y siguió mirando el suelo._

Mientras, Vi ya había entrado a la comisaría, y luego de una pequeña discusión con la policía encargada, entregó sus guantes, la revisaron en busca de otro tipo de armas dos veces con el detector de metales, y bajo la mirada cautelosa de casi todos los policías, la dejaron entrar a la sala de interrogatorio con un policía como escolta.

_Abre la puerta y entra a la sala – _"Lo siento Cait, pero no querían dejarme entrar con mis guantes, ¿puedes creerlo? – _comentó la peli-rosa aun incrédula por la situación anterior._

"Sí, puedo creerlo, a nosotros también nos quitaron las armas, ya conoces las reglas, no sé por qué te sorprende – _comentó la sheriff en tono serio._

"Sí… bueno, a quién le importa – _respondió Vi en tono despreocupado - _¿y, quién es el jodido criminal que me prohibió ir contigo a romperle el cráneo?" – _preguntó después burlándose del criminal que aún no levantaba la cabeza._

_"_Oye… te estoy hablando imbécil – _le dijo en voz alta y desafiante al criminal – _¡que te estoy hablando! – _el criminal seguía sin levantar la cabeza, pero se rió en voz baja, Vi se acercó al criminal y le levantó la cabeza a la fuerza mientras decía – _de qué te ríes idiot—" - _dejó de hablar al ver el rostro del criminal. Caitlyn se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Vi._

"Hola Vi" – _el criminal la saludó con un tonó juguetón y una sonrisa oscura._

"Tú… No… no, no, no…" – _repetía Vi sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, su cara de sorpresa le confirmó a Caitlyn que, efectivamente, este hombre y Vi se conocían, pero no lograba descifrar nada más._

"Jajaja, veo que me recuerdas – _replicó Doc. En el mismo tono anterior – _ojalá me recuerdes tan bien como yo te recuerdo a ti… - _La sala de interrogatorio se mantenía en un silencio incómodo mientras el hombre hablaba, Vi seguía con una expresión de sorpresa que no se borraba de su rostro, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Caitlyn permanecía en silencio y expectante de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras Jayce sospechaba que esto no terminaría bien. – _Debo decir que has cambiado, a tus once años se notaba que serías hermosa… ja, veo que no me equivoqué" – _finalizó en tono burlesco y con la misma sonrisa oscura de antes._

_A Vi le costó unos segundos poder volver a hablar, jamás imaginó volver a ver al doctor frente a frente, mucho menos después de tanto tiempo - _¡CALLATE! – _Finalmente exclamó – _CALLATE, DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO, MALDITA ESCORIA – _le volvió a gritar con rabia, con los ojos llenos de odio y desprecio. Caitlyn estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto a Vi tan enojada, comenzó a preocuparse._

"Aw… ¿Aún estás enojada conmigo? Pensé que con el tiempo me perdonarías" – _el doctor claramente se burlaba de Vi, y eso solo hacía que el enojo de la joven se incrementara cada vez más._

"¿Perdonarte? ¡¿PERDONARTE?! ¡¿CREES QUE TENGO MIERDA EN LA CABEZA?!" – _preguntó la peli-rosa con furia. Empuñó ambas manos con rabia y sus puños comenzaron a tiritar, los nervios la estaban consumiendo, y era evidente que, en cualquier momento estallaría._

"Por favor Vi, la pasamos bien esa noche – _dijo mientras se sonreía – _Reconócelo, te gustó lo que hice – _seguía riéndose y burlándose de Vi, mientras ésta agachó la cabeza y la movía rápidamente en negación, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos que comenzaron a atacarla con las palabras de Doc. Caitlyn y todos los demás comenzaron a sospechar a qué se refería el criminal, aunque todos estaban sorprendidos, Caitlyn era la única realmente preocupada por Vi – _no, no lo niegues, reconócelo, admítelo, sé que aún lo recuerdas, no lo niegues, jajaja" – _comenzó a reírse al terminar su oración, y eso solo provocó que Vi, finalmente estallara._

_La joven peli-rosa se lanzó sobre el hombre mientras éste se reía, y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara – _"¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE HIJO DE PUTA! – _gritaba mientras golpeaba al hombre con fiereza, los 3 policías que estaban en la habitación trataron de detenerla, pero la fuerza de Vi parecía haber aumentado junto con su rabia - _¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VOY A MATARTE! – _le gritó al hombre, mientras este sangraba por la boca y la nariz por la golpiza recibida, los 3 policías aún no podían alejar a Vi del criminal, Jayce tuvo que intervenir y ayudarles, dos policías tomaron el brazo izquierdo de Vi, mientras que Jayce y el policía restante tomaron su otro brazo - _¡SUELTENME MIERDA! ¡SUEL—SUELTENME! ¡DEJENMEEEEEE! – _gritaba la peli-rosa cuando el grupo de hombres la alejaba del criminal._

"¡SAQUEMOSLA DE AQUÍ!" – _gritó uno de los policías, el grupo de hombres continuó alejando a Vi del criminal – _¡SHERIFF! ABRA LA PUERTA, POR FAVOR – _Caitlyn estaba… inmóvil al principio, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, jamás había visto a Vi actuar así, claro, la chica era violenta y le encantaba golpear y romper cosas, pero jamás había visto tanto odio y tanta rabia en los ojos de Vi – _SHEERIIIIIIFF – _le gritó el policía nuevamente, Caitlyn reaccionó y abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras Vi seguía gritando que la soltaran y que la dejaran._

El grupo de hombres logró sacarla de la sala, y una vez estando afuera, Vi no hizo ningún intento por volver a entrar, su cuerpo se congeló por completo, estaba… aturdida, no entendía qué pasaba, '¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo diablos era posible que doc estuviera en esa sala?' se preguntó nerviosa, pensó en volver a entrar, pero se arrepintió rápidamente, pensó en hablar con Caitlyn, pero seguramente se quedaría en la sala interrogando al tipo… Vi no sabía qué hacer, sentía que algo en su interior se había roto, algo que ella creyó que estaba reparado, siempre pensó que había olvidado todo, que se había recuperado, y ahora de la nada, ese hombre vuelve a aparecer, después de todo lo que le hizo… 'Lo que hizo…' pensó entristecida, 'Lo que hizo'… pensó nuevamente, ahora con rabia. Comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que vio a su izquierda.

"Oye, ahí no hay nada, no entres, solo hay cosas de limpieza" – _le dijo la policía que la obligó a quitarse los guantes cuando Vi recién había llegado._

_"_¡NO ME INTERESA!" – _Le contestó Vi enojada y sin mirarla, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero sin asegurarla por dentro._

"Pf… como quieras criminal encubierta, de todas maneras no podrás salir de ahí sin que yo te vea" – _dijo la policía en voz baja, sabiendo que nadie más la escuchaba y que, tarde o temprano Vi saldría por la misma puerta, pues era la única que había para entrar allí._

La experta en hextech no sabía dónde había entrado, prendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sótano con útiles de limpieza, bajó por la escalera, luego siguió por un pasillo y al final, donde la habitación se hacía más grande, fue hacia su izquierda, se sentó un rato en el suelo, preguntándose por qué tenía que volver a ver a ese tipo después de tanto tiempo, por qué lo que ya creía haber olvidado volvió a su cabeza con solo verlo, sintió un desconsuelo enorme al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que seguía estando sola en el mundo, que al final de cuentas, por más que tratara de salvar a los demás, ante los ojos de la gente, ella seguía siendo una ex-criminal , se sintió enojada con el mundo, la rabia comenzó a consumirla de nuevo, se puso de pie y empuñó ambas manos, luego miró fijamente la pared.

Mientras tanto, Caitlyn comenzó a preguntarse si lo que ella creía, realmente pasó, si este criminal, le hizo daño a Vi cuando ella era niña, tal vez tuvieron problemas cuando estaban en la banda, la sheriff hizo los cálculos, a los once años la peli-rosa estaba en la banda de la que le habló, evidentemente éste era el líder, era obvio, su actitud lo delataba, pero, ¿qué paso entre él y Vi? Se preguntaba la joven detective. Un par de policías que estaba en el lugar comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja, pero la sheriff aun podía oírlos.

"Hey, ¿cuánto apostamos a que esa chica era puta cuando era niña?" – _preguntó uno de los policías en tono burlesco._

_"_¿Qué estás diciendo? No creo que lo haya sido, no lo parece, no seas idiota" – _le contestó su compañero._

_"_¿Cómo que no? Yo creo que se acostó con este tipo por dinero o por comida, y que él no le pagó o algo así. A puesto a que de todas maneras, ella lo disfrutó, jajaja" – _comentó riéndose el joven policía._

_"_David, mejor cállate…" – _le comentó su compañero, quien se dio cuenta de que la sheriff estaba escuchando y que no se veía muy contenta._

Caitlyn caminó hacia el par de policías con cara muy seria, estaba enojada.

"Oye, ¿David? – _preguntó la sheriff, el joven asentó con la cabeza - _¿Hace cuánto eres policía?" – _preguntó seriamente Caitlyn._

"Hace dos meses, sheriff" – _contestó el joven algo nervioso, no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta._

"Ja, como lo pensé – _dijo la sheriff molesta, el joven seguía sin entender – _escucha novato, más te vale mostrar algo de respeto por alguien que es claramente superior a ti, Vi a atrapado y/o eliminado más criminales en una semana, ¡de los que tú serías capaz de eliminar o atrapar en un año! – _dijo Caitlyn enojada, el joven se quedó en silencio y asustado – _Hablaré con el jefe Stevens para que jamás me envíe a una misión en la que estés presente, novato." – _finalizó._

_"_P… Pero sheriff, ella… ¡fue una criminal!" – _exclamó el joven tratando de defenderse, su compañero se tomó la cara con la mano, dándose cuenta de que David solo estaba empeorando todo._

"Si vuelves a hablar de Vi, para bien o para mal, te voy a disparar, sin remordimiento y sin titubear, ¿me escuchaste? Tengo más claro que nadie que fue una criminal, y aun así es mejor que tú, pequeño novato. – _expresó la sheriff encarando al joven, luego se acercó a su compañero – _Escucha, pareces más inteligente que este estúpido de aquí, mejor aléjate de él antes de que te contagie su estupidez" – _concluyó. El joven se quedó en silencio, luego asentó con la cabeza. Después la sheriff se acercó a hablar con Jayce._

_"_Ahí va tu futura cita con la sheriff" – _le dijo Alejandro a su compañero David, burlándose de las veces en que su compañero le hablaba sobre invitar a la sheriff a salir._

_"_Cállate…" – _contestó apenado el otro joven._

"Jayce, encárgate del interrogatorio, yo iré a ver qué pasó con Vi, donde está y si está bien" – _dijo Caitlyn en tono serio._

_"_¿Estás segura? Se veía muy molesta cuando salió de aquí, quizás pueda enojarse contigo si la molestas y quiere estar sola" – _Respondió Jayce, no quería admitirlo pero sentía un pequeñísimo grado de preocupación por Vi._

_"_No te preocupes, no pasará nada… Y si realmente quiere estar sola, me lo dirá sin rodeos. Tú encárgate de sacarle información a este degenerado, yo me encargo de Vi" – _contestó Caitlyn con una sonrisa fingida, la sheriff intuía que algo andaba mal con su compañera._

"Bueno, no te preocupes, yo le sacaré información a éste" – _agregó Jayce con una sonrisa confiada. Luego Caitlyn salió de la sala._

Apenas cruzó la puerta, comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscando a Vi, sin encontrarla, caminó hasta la policía y le preguntó si la había visto, la mujer le contestó que sí, y le indicó la habitación en la que Vi había entrado segundos atrás, Caitlyn le agradeció la información y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, entró al sótano y cerró la puerta con pestillo, luego notó un sonido extraño, un golpeteo constante y una respiración algo agitada, caminó por el pasillo con curiosidad, preguntándose qué eran esos golpes, al llegar al final del pasillo y mirar a su izquierda, notó que Vi estaba golpeando la pared con sus puños desnudos, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Caitlyn se sorprendió al ver la escena, no entendía cuál era el propósito de golpear la pared así, para la sheriff eso no solucionaría nada, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando miró la pared y notó que comenzaban a mancharse con algo de sangre, la detective estaba algo asustada de intervenir pero aun así lo hizo.

"Vi, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – _le preguntó a su compañera, pero ésta no le respondió, Caitlyn se acercó a ella y tomó sus brazos, tratando de detener a Vi – _Oye, para, PARA, es suficiente – _dijo Caitlyn mirando a Vi a los ojos, la peli-rosa dejó de intentar golpear la pared y bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos de Caitlyn, la sheriff también bajó su mirada para centrarse en las manos de Vi – _Dios… Tus nudillos están heridos… cómo se te ocurre golpear la pa—_Caitlyn deja de hablar cuando nota que una gota de agua cayó desde el rostro, hasta la muñeca de Vi - _¿Vi?" – _preguntó Caitlyn preocupada y buscando los ojos de su compañera._

"Ah… No es nada, mis nudillos están bien" – _contestó la experta en hextech, ocultando sus ojos de los de Caitlyn._

_"_Vi… mírame" – _dijo Caitlyn suavemente, con una voz cálida y llena de preocupación, un tono de voz que Vi jamás había escuchado antes. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

"Por qué… - _preguntó Vi, sus labios tiritaban y un nudo en la garganta casi no la dejaba respirar – _por qué volvió a la ciudad…" – _agregó después._

Caitlyn soltó las manos heridas de Vi, y llevó las suyas hasta las mejillas de su compañera, la peli-rosa movió su cara hacia su derecha, tratando de evitar el contacto con Caitlyn, pero la sheriff insistió, y con ambas manos hizo que Vi la mirara a los ojos… Jamás imaginó ver a su compañera tan destruida emocionalmente, nunca pensó que vería a Vi llorar, nunca pudo imaginar alguna razón por la cual su compañera podría llegar a sentir ganas de llorar. La mirada de Vi era indescriptible para Caitlyn, esos ojos azules y brillantes, tan llenos de energía y que generalmente sonreían, estaban humedecidos y empapados en lágrimas, la sheriff se sintió conmovida, la expresión de Vi, pedía a gritos querer desahogarse, sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas, hasta que finalmente rompió en llanto. Las sensaciones que la peli-rosa sentía en ese momento eran tan fuertes, la presión en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta eran tan grandes, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando descontroladamente y a la vez tratando de no hacer ruido, algo de su rudeza quedaba y no quería que nadie la escuchara llorar. Cuando Vi cayó al suelo, agachó la cabeza y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, Caitlyn estaba muy preocupada, escuchaba el silencioso llanto de su compañera y se entristecía al verla así, se puso de rodillas y se quitó los guantecitos con los dedos cortados que siempre usa para que no se le resbale el rifle, los dejó a un costado, y con su mano derecha volvió a tomar el rostro de Vi, nuevamente levantó el rostro de su compañera para que ésta la mirara, pero Vi no quería, estaba apenada, avergonzada, no sabía cómo se sentía, pero no quería que Caitlyn la viera así, no quería que nadie la viera así. La sheriff tomó el rostro de su compañera con ambas manos y luego la besó en la frente, al separarse, vio la cara de sorpresa de Vi, quien aún tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"No te preocupes – _dijo Caitlyn con una sonrisa y con voz suave, mirando a Vi fijamente – _ya no estás sola" – _finalizó._

Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos, Caitlyn aún le sonreía, Vi seguía sorprendida por las palabras de la sheriff, luego Caitlyn abrazó a su compañera por el cuello, y llevó la cabeza de la peli-rosa hasta su pecho. Vi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la mente en blanco mientras su oreja izquierda escuchaba latir el corazón de su compañera, luego comenzó a llorar otra vez y abrazó a Caitlyn por la cintura, guardó tantas emociones durante tantos años, mantuvo en secreto durante tanto tiempo esa parte de su pasado, queriendo olvidarlo todo, creyendo que si no hablaba de eso, finalmente lo olvidaría y por ende lo superaría, jamás pensó que se cruzaría de nuevo con la persona que destruyó su vida en esos años.

Constantemente se preguntaba por qué había vuelto a la ciudad, el último plan de su banda finalizaba abandonando Piltover, para no volver nunca, pero ¿por qué volvió?, después de tantos años… la mente de Vi se transformó en un laberinto lleno de preguntas, recuerdos, rabia, pena, odio, pero por ningún lado veía respuestas, lo único que la hacía sentir mejor era la presencia de Caitlyn, las palabras que le dijo, sentir que ya no estaba sola era reconfortante.

La sheriff acariciaba el pelo de su compañera, mientras la sentía llorar en su pecho, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado, para Caitlyn era todo bastante claro, pero no quería creerlo, no quería pensar en… No… no era posible… analizó una vez más la evidencia recolectada en su mente: 'el tipo se burló de ella descaradamente, mencionó algo de pasarla bien una noche, abusó de una niña de nueve años recientemente… conocía a Vi… cuando ella tenía… once… … Él… a… ¿abusó de Vi… cuando ella era niña?' se preguntó finalmente, no quería creerlo, pero la mirada de Vi cuando dejó de golpear la pared… tenía la vista perdida como la niña de la casa, las cosas que dijo ese tipo, la reacción violenta de Vi, tenerla llorando en sus brazos como si le hubieran arrancado algo desde su interior… No quería creerlo, pero esa era la verdad, en sus brazos no estaba la chica violenta que 'destruye cráneos' como diría ella, no tenía a la chica fuerte que destruye paredes y murallas a golpes con sus guantes, en sus brazos, tenía a una niña, a una víctima de maltrato y abuso, esa era la realidad. La joven detective sintió un nudo en la garganta, habían muchas emociones en ese lugar, y darse cuenta de lo que Vi pudo haber vivido, hizo que Caitlyn se sensibilizara, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero trataba de no llorar, quería estar ahí para hacer sentir mejor a Vi, y para eso debía mantenerse fuerte.

"Vi… dime qué pasó" – _preguntó Caitlyn cautelosa y con cariño en sus palabras._

"No… - _solloza – _No puedo… - _suspira profundamente – _No puedo…"

"Escucha – _dijo Caitlyn suavemente, toma el rostro de Vi para verla a los ojos – _sé que debes haber pasado por algo muy doloroso en el pasado, y que por eso estás así – _Vi la escucha con atención – _pero tienes que sacar eso de tu interior, no puedes permitir que algo así se quede dentro de ti… sé que no confías en nadie, y que probablemente no confías en mí, pero ahora estoy aquí para escucharte – _seca las lágrimas de su compañera con los pulgares de ambas manos – _Desahógate, dime qué pasó, saca eso de tu interior – _agregó Caitlyn con el mismo tono de voz suave con el que comenzó a hablar. Vi la miraba en silencio, pero sus ojos hablaban por ella, en su mirada se leía claramente las palabras 'tengo miedo', a lo que Caitlyn respondió – _No te preocupes, ya no estás sola" – _finalizó sonriéndole con cariño, tratando de que Vi tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle qué pasó. La experta en hextech se quedó viendo a Caitlyn en silencio, luego puso sus manos en sus rodillas y las miró por un par de segundos, suspiró profundamente, y decidió hacerle caso a Caitlyn._

_"_Hace… tiempo, cuando… tenía seis años, un grupo de criminales me vio robando una tienda electrónica… _- comenzó su relato, Caitlyn tomó la mano derecha de Vi, tratando de darle fuerzas para que continúe – _doc era el líder de ese grupo de ladrones, me dijo que… tenía talento, pero que era peligroso que robara sola, que a muchos no les importa la edad del ladrón y los castigaban duramente cuando los atrapaban… Cuando me dijo eso me asusté – _sonríe levemente – _pensé que si me atrapaban, probablemente me matarían a golpes…. luego me dijo que… que si yo quería, podía unirme a ellos, que ellos me protegerían como si yo fuera su hermana menor. Eso me alegró mucho… no sabía lo que era tener familia y creí que sería lindo unirme a ellos, que sería divertido… - _se toma una pausa – _Una noche, cuando ya tenía once, estábamos en las afueras de Piltover, era la noche anterior al golpe más grande que realizaríamos, robaríamos una mina de no sé qué, no lo recuerdo, pero… esa noche… los chicos robaron un camión de cerveza, el conductor estaba amordazado y tirado sobre el pasto, el doc había hecho una fogata y los demás estaban bebiendo felices…" – _agregó Vi._

"¿Qué hacías tú?" – _preguntó Caitlyn tratando de relajar a Vi._

_"_Yo estaba junto a la fogata, acostada en el pasto, mirando la luna. Recuerdo que había luna llena, estaba totalmente en otro mundo mirando las nubes iluminadas, cuando era niña era bastante diferente a como soy ahora… - _dijo algo pensativa, luego continuó - _los chicos y el doctor se alejaron de la fogata, decían que se calentaban mucho sus cervezas y que así no les gustaba… pasaron unos minutos y a la distancia escuché… escuché que… el doctor dijo que… quería divertirse… yo… no le tomé mucha atención, creí que se refería a seguir tomando cerveza, o que quizás quería algo más fuerte… luego murmuró algo con los chicos, estaban todos borrachos, el único que no estaba borracho era el conductor del camión que estaba amordazado, y yo que seguía tirada en el pasto mirando las nubes y la luna, me sentía relajada… - _recuerda con algo de nostalgia esa sensación – _Luego… escuché pasos que se acercaban a mí – _sus ojos comienzan a brillar a medida que habla – _el doc se paró cerca de mi cabeza y se agachó para hablarme… me pregunto si… si… - _suspira y sus manos comienzan a tiritar – _si quería jugar con él – _lágrimas corren por su mejilla – _le… le dije que no, sin entender a qué se refería… le dije que estaba bien mirando la luna… - _Caitlyn toma ambas manos de Vi con las suyas, la peli-rosa suspira – _después… él… sonrió… y me dijo que… - _sus labios comienzan a tiritar y sus ojos a llorar, Caitlyn la miraba con tristeza, se le apretaba el pecho viendo a Vi de esta manera – _me dijo que jugaríamos de todas formas…" - _el llanto no la deja continuar, Caitlyn la abraza nuevamente y Vi deja salir sus emociones._

_"_Tranquila… Yo estoy contigo" – _le dijo la sheriff a su compañera, ésta no era su especialidad, el trabajo de Caitlyn era el de atrapar criminales, no la de asistir a las víctimas emocionalmente, pero toda esta situación le hizo sentir un cariño gigante por Vi, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de protegerla, sobre todo después de darse cuenta que nadie jamás la había protegido realmente, no como Vi merecía ser protegida._

"… yo seguía sin entender… a qué se refería… - _dijo Vi después de recomponerse del llanto, Caitlyn aún la abrazaba – _'Te gustará este juego'… 'los chicos… jugarán también'… - _citó las palabras del doctor pausadamente, el nudo en la garganta le dificultaba hablar – _movió la cabeza… como dando una orden, y los chicos me rodearon… me senté de inmediato, no… no entendía nada… le pregunté a Dani qué pasaba y no me respondió… parecía ser el menos entusiasmado con todo… él… tenía 15…el doc les dijo a todos que… me… sujetaran bien… me obligaron a recostarme en el suelo otra vez… eran 6 contra mí… - _recordó entre lágrimas – _les grité que me soltaran, que el juego no me estaba gustando… les dije que me dejaran… pero el doc le dijo a uno de los chicos que… me tapara la boca… ahí entendí todo… me di cuenta de cuál era su juego… y… me aterroricé… - _dijo llorando – _hice lo que pude para zafarme pero… no pude… no pude… hacer… nada… - _se toma una pausa que dura un par de segundos – _luego… el doc… él… - _se soltó del abrazo de Caitlyn y cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos, Caitlyn veía los labios de su compañera tratando de articular palabras, sin poder lograrlo por un par de segundos – _él… c… c... comenzó a… quitarme la ropa… - _confesó llorando, la sheriff llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, en una expresión de sorpresa, a pesar de que su mente ya barajaba la idea, le resultaba doloroso escuchar la confesión – _traté de gritar… pero no podía… casi no podía ni respirar…. Luego… el doc…" – _no pudo continuar, simplemente, el dolor no se lo permitía._

_"_Vi… está bien… no tienes que seguir – _dijo amable Caitlyn, presionarla para que continuase hablando sería una tortura para Vi, así lo entendía la sheriff, y no quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía – _escucha, ya lo atrapamos, él no volverá a tocarte nunca, nadie volverá a hacerte daño… aunque sé que puedes cuidarte sola… trataré de protegerte… ¿está bien?" – _preguntó Caitlyn con cariño, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, al igual que por las de Vi, se miraron a los ojos y Vi le sonrió cálidamente a Caitlyn._

"No necesito que me cuides" – _dijo Vi sonriendo y llorando, tratando de bromear._

_"_Aunque no te guste, lo haré" – _continuó Caitlyn. Ambas sonrieron… luego hubo un silencio extraño. Vi suspiró profundamente y decidió contarle a Caitlyn el final de su relato._

_"_Le decían doctor por una razón… - _dijo Vi con una mirada distraída, sus palabras captaron la atención de Caitlyn – _él… tenía un bisturí… dijo que… yo sería… suya para siempre… y que… me marcaría para que… todos lo supieran… - _continuó con el mismo tono de voz perdido, sus ojos fijos en el suelo – _hm… tomo el bisturí… y… me cortó la mejilla izquierda…" – _finalizó…_

_"_ay no… - _respondió Caitlyn, no podía entender cómo un ser humano podría ser capaz de semejante atrocidad contra una niña – _Ese tipo es un desgraciado…" – _agregó después pensativa._

"Cuando pasaron los años… se me marcó una delgada cicatriz en la cara… - _dijo Vi con distracción en su voz - _y decidí cubrir esa cicatriz… con…-un tatuaje" – _finalizó Caitlyn por ella. Ahora entendía por qué su cara estaba tatuada, siempre pensó que era por ego, porque quizás Vi quería que todos supieran su nombre, y en realidad… trataba de cubrir cicatrices del pasado, heridas que jamás sanaron._

Vi dio un suspiro muy profundo y prolongado con los ojos cerrados, cuando abrió sus ojos miró a Caitlyn fijamente, se puso de pie y ayudó a su compañera a pararse tomándola de las manos, continuó mirándola a los ojos sin decir nada, luego de unos segundos de silencio, Vi volvió a emocionarse y abrazó a la sheriff por la cintura rápidamente.

"Caitlyn… gracias" – _dijo emocionada y con algo de alegría. 'Gracias por estar aquí… gracias por existir… gracias por acompañarme' pensó Vi, pero no dijo nada. La sheriff le devolvió el abrazo colgándose de su cuello, la altura de su compañera le hacía un poco difícil las cosas, pero se sentía feliz consigo misma por estar con Vi en un momento tan difícil como este, y se sentía bien porque sintió que por primera vez, Vi confió en ella._

* * *

**_nota final: La verdad el contenido emocional de este cap podría decirse que es bastante alto xD, pero me gustó mucho, es un capítulo que venía imaginando desde antes de escribir el capítulo uno, creo que por eso es mi favorito hasta ahora, pero que no cunda el pánico, que no todo será dolor y lágrimas xD el siguiente capítulo no será tan trágico :D espero que éste les haya gustado... debo confesar que una canción en particular me ayudó a imaginar todo de mejor manera, quizás alguien quiera escucharla, es probable que ya la conozcan, se llama "Life in Mono" y el intérprete es "mono", es una excelente rola por si quieren escucharla ^^ Saludos a todos, invocadores :D_**

**_Nota 2: (de última hora xd) ja, bueno, solo quería comentarles acerca de otra canción que me ayudó a imaginar otra escena del fic, la parte del sótano. "Fix you" de Coldplay, es probable que nadie lea las notas que pongo al final, pero de todas maneras quería comentarlo :)_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nota:**Hola gente, me disculpo por la tardanza a la hora de actualizar y subir caps, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada en un proyecto para el instituto y además caí en cama un par de días, muy enferma :c pero aquí está, lo revisé varias veces para buscar errores, al parecer no hay ninguno xD si encuentran alguno dejen una review y lo arreglo lo más pronto que pueda :D espero les agrade. saludos summoners ^^

* * *

Capítulo 7: Lluvia, parque y multiples despedidas

Dos días pasaron desde el interrogatorio del doctor en la comisaría, Caitlyn decidió que, después de haber sufrido tantos malos recuerdos y un quiebre emocional tan grande, Vi debía descansar y relajarse en su casa por unos días, así que le dio tres días libres: miércoles, jueves y viernes.

Hoy era jueves y la sheriff estaba en su casa por la noche, recostada en su cama con la luz apagada, no veía a su compañera desde el interrogatorio; aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza todo lo ocurrido, lo que Vi le contó sobre su pasado… probablemente jamás habló con nadie sobre lo que tuvo que sufrir cuando era niña, aún le costaba creer que le haya confesado algo tan doloroso aquel día, después de todo, ella no confiaba en nadie, y Caitlyn no la culpaba, las personas que consideró familia por más de 4 años, la traicionaron en una noche de borrachera, era obvio que luego de semejante traición, la joven no sintiera ganas de confiar en nadie más por el resto de su vida… Caitlyn miró el techo por unos segundos… durante los dos días en que no había visto a Vi, no dejó de pensar en ella, no sabía si Vi estaba mejor de ánimo o no, solo un par de llamados para saber cómo estaba y eso había sido todo en cuanto a comunicación, estaba preocupada, a pesar de que cuando se despidieron aquel día, Vi le dijo que estaría bien, la sheriff no podía evitar sentir ganas de ir con ella y no dejarla sola, pero la peli-rosa quería lo contrario, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba lo que nunca había tenido, tranquilidad.

Caitlyn recordó el rostro de su compañera con lágrimas en las mejillas, sus ojos azules… su mirada, esa expresión de tener el alma hecha pedazos… y suspiró con algo de melancolía. Recordaba constantemente todo lo que pasó en el sótano aquel día, pero no fue hasta este momento en que comenzó a preguntarse '¿por qué actué así con ella? Sentí que… se me partía el corazón viéndola así… pero… pero yo no soy así' pensó confundida, y era la verdad, ella era muy educada, atenta, respetuosa y generalmente muy amable, pero jamás una persona cariñosa o afectiva, no era una persona de muchos amigos, sentía que los podría poner en peligro al ser la sheriff de Piltover… Vi era… lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga fuera del instituto de la guerra, también estaba Jayce pero… era tan insistente con salir juntos que a veces resultaba irritante. Siguió recordando su reacción al ver a su compañera de esa manera, y le llamó la atención lo efusiva que se mostró con ella, hasta donde su memoria recordaba, Vi había sido la primera persona en muchísimo tiempo a quien abrazaba por voluntad propia, y las ganas infinitas que sintió de no querer soltarla, y protegerla del mundo… su corazón se aceleró levemente y se puso algo nerviosa recordando el abrazo que le dio… Vi la había abrazado antes, pero esto era… distinto. 'Protegerla… ella es más alta, más fuerte y más veloz… - _pensó brevemente – _y aun así quiero cuidarte… - _dijo en voz baja pensando en ella – _ja… te odio" – _agregó bromeando y a la vez reconociendo que se estaba encariñando con Vi._

Varios minutos pasaron y su preocupación y sus dudas sobre el estado de Vi seguían creciendo… hasta finalmente tomó una decisión; mañana iría a ver a Vi a su casa y la invitaría a algún lado a distraerse, no podía ser posible que se quedara en casa deprimida, Caitlyn no lo permitiría, irían al parque de diversiones, la sheriff estaba casi segura de que su compañera probablemente jamás había ido, pensó que se divertirían y que allí podría distraerse y pasarla bien, además debía darle una noticia importante, de todas maneras tendría que visitarla. 'Está decidido, mañana irás conmigo al parque' pensó Caitlyn viendo el rostro de la peli-rosa en su cabeza, luego se apoyó sobre su lado derecho y trató de dormir.

La mañana siguiente, la sheriff despertó con algo de entusiasmo en el cuerpo, se caracterizaba por ser siempre tranquila y calmada, pero hoy sentía algo de energía dentro de ella. Luego de ducharse, decidió que, usar su vestido violeta no venía al caso el día de hoy, pues no trabajarían, en lugar de eso, decidió usar algo un poco más relajado, buscó en su closet alguna prenda que le gustara pensando en el clima de la ciudad, 'Hmm… creo que en la tarde hará calor… es probable que en la noche llueva un poco, pero… No creo que vuelva tan tarde…' pensó brevemente, concluyendo que lo mejor era vestirse con algo que la mantenga fresca durante el día. Un pantalón pescador ajustado en la parte de arriba y algo suelto en la parte de abajo, le pareció bien, 'A ver… negro, blanco, azul marino… ¿verde eléctrico? De donde salió esto… - _se preguntó con algo de sorpresa, esa tonalidad no era de sus favoritas – _Bueno… el azul marino estará bien… supongo' se dijo probándose el pantalón frente al espejo de su closet sin ponérselo aún. Luego buscó alguna prenda superior que hiciera juego con el pantalón, con algo de fastidio no encontró nada que le convenciera al 100%, hacía mucho que no salía con ropa casual, siempre eran cosas del trabajo que requerían su uniforme, o comidas y cenas con las autoridades, que requerían ropa formal o algo más elegante, rara vez tenía ocasión de usar algo que pudiese considerar cómodo, y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad, no encontraba una prenda que le agrade. Luego de unos minutos sacando ropa del closet, se encontró con una playera celeste con tiras, miró la prenda por unos minutos, con algo de resignación al no encontrar nada que le gustara por completo, decidió vestirse, solo ahí se percató de que la playera era corta y dejaba ver su ombligo, pero también apreció de mejor manera los lindos detalles y costuras que tenía en la parte de adelante y las tiras que se entrecruzaban en la parte del pecho, era bastante linda, Caitlyn se veía muy bien con ella y eso era suficiente, 'no está tan mal' – se dijo. Luego de notar que ya faltaban 20 minutos para las once de la mañana, se puso unos zapatos negros de taco-medio muy femeninos, y salió de su casa.

La sheriff entró silenciosamente al departamento de Vi, la idea era sorprenderla o en el mejor de los casos, asustarla. Tal como sospechaba, la peli-rosa estaba profundamente dormida, Caitlyn se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, el piso era de madera, y el sonido de los tacones de sus zapatos era difícil de disimular, pero aun así, logró llegar hasta el borde de la cama sin que Vi despertara, se acercó un par de pasitos más y se puso de cuclillas. La joven dormía abrazando una almohada sobre su costado derecho, las frazadas la cubrían hasta el cuello, Caitlyn miraba con atención a su compañera en completo silencio, escuchando incluso su respiración. 'Te ves tan tranquilita durmiendo, si hasta pareces un angelito – _pensó enternecida – _quién diría que lo que más te gusta hacer, es destrozar criminales a golpes – _pensó después, sin tanta ternura…_ - pero no te culpo – _le dijo mentalmente con seriedad, mientras miraba el tatuaje de su mejilla – _Tus razones para odiar a los criminales – _acercaba su mano derecha a la mejilla de Vi con nerviosismo – _están totalmente justificadas' – _tocó la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos._

La sheriff toca con curiosidad el tatuaje de su compañera, tratando de sentir la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos, con el dedo medio, sigue la primera línea de la V lentamente, al llegar al final, se da cuenta de que la segunda línea tiene un relieve, y desliza su dedo por encima, ahí estaba el corte, su cara de curiosidad cambió a una de sorpresa, luego miró el rostro de Vi y lo tranquila que se veía durmiendo… 'alguien como tú, no merecía pasar por todo eso cuando niña… - _le susurró con delicadeza – _pero solo tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo, ponerte de pie, y luchar por ti y para ti, nadie más tiene tu fuerza' acarició el rostro de su compañera con la palma de su mano, y ésta comenzó a despertar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente al principio y observó una figura oscura frente a ella, luego los cerró nuevamente, llena de sueño, pasaron un par de segundos y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y redondos, Caitlyn sacó su mano rápidamente de la mejilla de Vi.

"¡¿Caitlyn?!– _Preguntó asustada y a la vez sorprendida - _¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?"

"Hola"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – _preguntó más calmada, aún estaba acostada abrazando su almohada._

_"_Pues… decidí venir a ver cómo estabas, y si querías ir… al parque de diversiones conmigo" – _Caitlyn sintió un extraño nerviosismo y un nudo en el estómago, no entendía por qué._

"¿Al parque?... ¿salir?" – _Vi se sentía confundida y soñolienta._

_"_Sí… 'al parque'… 'salir'…"

"No sé… tengo sueño… y además me asustaste – _dijo algo molesta – _fue extraño despertar y ver a alguien justo frente a mí… - _dijo pensativa después – _Oye… espera… ¿Cómo diablos entraste sin que me diera cuenta?" – _preguntó, curiosa y molesta a la vez._

_"_El jefe de policía ME ORDENÓ tener una copia de la llave de tu departamento… el gobernador no confiaba mucho en ti, pensaba que si yo tenía una copia, en caso de que… me atacaras o hicieras algo contra la ley, se podrían encontrar pruebas más rápido si tenían acceso a tu casa…" – _explicó la sheriff._

_"_Eso es estúpido… si te atacara, no vendría a mi casa como si nada pasara" – _contestó con fastidio_

"Fue lo que yo le dije, pero aun así me obligaron a tener una copia… y no, no puedo entregártela"

"pues… la siguiente vez que vengas, mejor toca la puerta… si hubieras entrado de noche ya te habría molido a golpes…" – _contestó con el mismo fastidio anterior. Caitlyn se apenó por su comportamiento y por entrar sin permiso a su casa._

_"_Lo siento, fue mi error haber entrado así."

"No te preocupes cupcake, es solo que ver tu cara al despertar, me asustó" – _contestó inexpresiva, pero Caitlyn notó lo que Vi quiso decir._

_"_No te pases de lista" – _contestó seria – _"Mejor levántate, saldrás conmigo al parque, debo ponerte al tanto de todo" – _agregó después._

_"_Si quieres ponerme al tanto de todo, puedes hacerlo aquí… ¿para qué ir al parque?"

"Hace mucho tiempo que no voy, y quiero distraerme, además, siento que también te hará bien"

"La verdad nunca he ido al parque… - _Caitlyn la mira con incredulidad, Vi siente que la atraparon en la mentira – _Em… bueno sí… sí fui un par de veces… cuando aún robaba…" – _confesó después._

_"_Hm… pues ahora será diferente"

"No lo sé… no siento muchas ganas de salir"

"Tengo que proponerte algo importante, que está directamente relacionado contigo y con tu futuro…"

_Vi estaba intrigada '¿relacionado conmigo? ¿Con mi futuro?' – "_¿de qué estás hablando?"

"No te lo diré, si no vienes conmigo… hay detalles interesantes del caso en el que estamos… aún no ha terminado, el bastardo hijo de puta que interrogamos soltó algunos detalles" – _contestó Caitlyn, con rabia en la última oración, Vi la miró con algo de sorpresa por sus últimas palabras._

_"_¡Caitlyn!" – _dijo sorprendida_

"¿Qué?" – _preguntó con inocencia, sin entender el porqué del tono de sorpresa._

_"_Nada… es solo que… jamás te había escuchado insultar a alguien así… eso es todo" – _respondió._

_"_Oh… pensé que estábamos en confianza – _contestó sonriendo. Vi le devolvió la sonrisa. - _¿Entonces, irás conmigo al parque?"

"Ok, iré contigo… - _leve silencio - _¿puedo dormir 20 minutos más?" – _preguntó con cara de ternura._

_"_No." – _seriedad absoluta._

"Aaahhh… bueno, bueno… entonces – _dijo quitándose las frazadas de encima, la joven llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada y unas pantaletas negras, también ajustadas al cuerpo – _me levantaré…" – _se levantó y luego caminó hasta los pies de la cama._

Caitlyn se sentó y observó a Vi, mientras ésta se puso de espaldas y estiró los brazos, tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima, y a la vez tratando de estirar sus músculos, luego subió los brazos y tomó sus manos por sobre su cabeza, se estiró lo más que pudo, tratando de alcanzar el techo y luego suspiró fuertemente. La sheriff miró todo el proceso con atención, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo mirando el cuerpo de su compañera. Se notaba que Vi era fuerte, a pesar de tener una cintura muy bien definida y bastante femenina, sus piernas se veían musculosas, fuertes, potentes, al igual que su espalda y sus brazos. Teniendo la mente en blanco, los ojos de Caitlyn viajaron a través de la espalda de su compañera, y se detuvieron a la altura de sus caderas.

"Wow…" – _dijo la sheriff con algo de sorpresa en su voz, el buen físico de su compañera la dejó casi sin palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba, Vi era bastante atractiva…aunque pensó eso sin darse cuenta._

"¿Qué pasa?" – _preguntó Vi distraída elongando sus brazos, aún estaba de espaldas a Caitlyn._

_Tono distraído – _"Tienes… un cu- ('¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!... PIENSA RAPIDO…') – _Vi se detuvo cuando Caitlyn cortó la frase, sus ojos se agrandaron – _Un… cu—erpo muy fuerte y bien trabajado" – _'por dios Caitlyn qué pasa contigo…' se dijo mentalmente, Vi volvió a lo suyo._

_"_Ah, sí. Bueno, tengo que mantenerme en forma para poder moverme con comodidad con los guantes… ya sabes, son bastante grandes y debo moverme con agilidad cuando los uso. Además debo decir que me veo bastante sexy." – _sonrisa confiada._

"Ah… bueno, eso es cierto" – _contestó aliviada._

"¿También crees que me veo sexy?" – _volteó a mirar a Caitlyn con una sonrisa presumida._

_Distraída – _"Sí… - _reacciona – _¡DIGO NO! – _avergonzada – _Digo…me refería a lo de tus guantes… que sí… con lo de los guantes…" – _finalizó sonrojada y agachando la cabeza para que Vi no se diera cuenta._

"JA… ok, me ducharé y salimos" – _contestó sonriente, sin notar que Caitlyn se sonrojó._

Al escuchar que Vi se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, Caitlyn levantó la mirada y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sin poder creer ni entender lo que pasó por su cabeza segundos antes. '¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!... no, no, no… el estrés me tiene mal. Espero distraerme hoy y dejar de pensar estupideces… - _recordó brevemente la imagen de Vi estirándose y se sonrojó –_ Mierda… necesito… un café, muy cargado… No puedo creer que me pareció "atractiva" en ESE sentido… yo no soy así, no, no soy así… – _pensó confundida y sin entender nada, luego suspiró – _Ja, realmente necesito un relajarme – _dijo después en voz baja – _¿Por qué pienso en esto?' – _se preguntó finalmente._

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos antes de que Vi saliera de la ducha, la sheriff aún no entendía qué diablos le pasó, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado y pensar en otra cosa, observó lo que Vi hacía y se dio cuenta de que la peli-rosa comenzó a ponerse su armadura.

"Vi, no lleves armadura, hoy no trabajaremos"

"¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Hoy… ¿no haremos nada?"

"Sí, es en serio. No sabes cuánta falta me hace relajarme por un día, y creo que a ti también te vendría bien, por mi parte, no traje ni mi rifle, ni mi gorro, ni teléfono"

"Hm… pues noté que no traes el gorro apenas desperté…"

"¿A sí? Creí que no lo habías notado, es que no mencionaste nada" – _da media sonrisa._

_Nerviosa – _"Em… bueno… sin gorro… no te ves tan mal" – _dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar como broma, pero queriendo decirle que se veía bien._

"Gracias Vi" – _sonriente_

_"_De nada cupcake. – _Un poco más relajada - _Bueno… supongo que tendré que cambiarme de ropa entonces… ya que no llevo armadura…ni los guantes…tampoco las botas… - _pensativa – _mierda, ¿y ahora qué me pongo?" – _se preguntó en voz alta_

Vi, se acercó a su guardarropa y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse, estar a la moda no era algo que le importara mucho, aunque cuidaba su cuerpo estando físicamente en forma, a la hora de vestirse no le importaba mucho lo que otros pudieran pensar de ella, tomó lo primero que vio y fue al baño a cambiarse mientras Caitlyn la esperaba, al volver, Vi llevaba unos jeans claros algo desteñidos a lo largo de las piernas, unas zapatillas negras con 3 rayas blancas a los costados, una playera blanca y encima de la playera se puso una camisa negra desabotonada.

"¿Crees que llueva, cupcake?"

"No, no creo."

"Hmm… -_ se acerca a la ventana para mirar el cielo – _yo creo que en la tarde lloverá… mejor llevo chaqueta" – _dijo la peli-rosa mientras cogía una chaqueta de cuero negra._

"Como quieras Vi"

"Bueno, vámonos… ya que tienes llave, cierra bien la puerta por mí ¿vale?"

"Ay… lamento haber entrado sin permiso, quería… sorprenderte… eso es todo. No volverá a pasar." – _exclamó Caitlyn mientras ambas salían del departamento._

"a-ha… bueno, cerraré yo… - _cierra la puerta con llave – ¿_por qué mejor no me dices qué es eso que tiene que ver con mi futuro?"

"Cuando lleguemos al parque te contaré…"

El viaje al parque de diversiones se hizo bastante rápido al ir en taxi, por la cabeza de Caitlyn aun rondaban dudas sobre por qué miró a Vi de esa manera en la mañana, y por la cabeza de Vi rondaban preguntas sobre qué es eso que Caitlyn todavía no quería contarle, mientras la sheriff miraba por la ventana del auto, la peli-rosa la miró de reojo y observó con más atención como estaba vestida su compañera, se veía realmente linda, preciosa era la palabra indicada, pero Vi jamás lo diría, no con esas palabras, de hecho jamás lo mencionaría, peor aún, ¿por qué le parece tan atractiva? Decidió que lo mejor era apartar la mirada y miró por la otra ventana del auto, minutos más tarde fue Caitlyn quien miró de reojo a Vi, tratando de que ésta no se diera cuenta, el estilo despreocupado de la peli-rosa parecía estar a tono con su personalidad, quizás por eso a la sheriff le parecía que le quedaba bien, que de hecho se veía bastante linda sin los guantes gigantes y armadura por todos lados… '¿linda?... ¿desde cuándo ella me parece linda?' se preguntó la sheriff mentalmente mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana recordando algunos eventos, como cuando Vi la ayudó contra el criminal que trató de secuestrarla, cuando la sacó de la fábrica antes de que explotara, cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el auto de Gustavo sin que ella se lo pidiera, 'sí… ella es linda después de todo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, bien en el fondo, en un rincón muy escondido, Vi tiene su lado tierno' pensó Caitlyn sonriendo.

Al llegar al parque, ambas decidieron que primero irían a comer a algún lado y que luego entrarían a probar los juegos, buscaron una cafetería cerca de lugar y ordenaron cosas para comer, allí la sheriff decidió contarle a Vi eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.

"Vi, tengo que proponerte algo, si no quieres está bien, es tu decisión, pero te sugiero que aceptes la propuesta."

"¿Qué es? Lo haces sonar como si mi vida dependiera de ello" – _contestó la peli-rosa haciendo referencia al tono serio de Caitlyn._

"Escucha, el interrogado del otro día, no nos dio mucha información, pero dijo algo que es realmente interesante, una pista que, podría guiarnos al responsable de todo el asunto del secuestro, el tipo dijo: 'yo solo era el ejecutor del plan… el creador y estratega debe haberse cruzado contigo más de una vez en el instituto de la guerra', lo cual me lleva a pensar que, o bien el estratega del que habla es un campeón de la liga, o un invocador, en cualquier caso parece ser alguien peligroso y a la vez poderoso, quizás tiene alianza con algún otro bando… también dijo que no deberíamos sentirnos seguros por mucho tiempo aunque estemos protegidos por la magia del instituto, porque cuando su jefe mueva la última pieza, los campeones ya no podrán hacer nada…"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que los matará a todos? Eso es imposible, tu misma me has dicho que hay guerreros fuertes y criaturas que van más allá de lo natural y conocido…"

"No sé si su intención sea matarlos a todos, no creo que pueda hacerlo, pero quizás lo intente y eso no será bueno, el interrogado no nos dio más información, y créeme cuando te digo que Jayce hizo bastante al hacerlo decir estas cosas…"

"Pf, ¿Jayce era el encargado del interrogatorio? No me extraña que soltara tan poca información"

"Hmm, la verdad, por cómo quedó el interrogado, no me explico cómo pudo articular palabras, Jayce parecía bastante enojado, aunque no lo demuestra, creo que se preocupó por las… cosas que ése tipo te dijo… luego de eso… lo molió a golpes, ni los policías presentes pudieron detenerlo, ahí fue cuando habló…"

"Umm… Bueno… me alegra que haya terminado lo que yo inicié… por los golpes lo digo… pero ese es otro tema… hablaste de una propuesta…"

"Ah, sí… quería proponerte algo importante… el lunes iré al instituto de la guerra, y me quedaré ahí por mucho tiempo… la temporada de batallas y competencias empieza en 3 semanas más, pero con todo esto de la investigación, iré antes para tratar de averiguar algo… - _se toma una pausa y ve la expresión de Vi – _el asunto es… que… quería preguntarte si… quieres ir conmigo al instituto"

"¿Qué cosa? – _Preguntó casi en shock - _¿yo al instituto? ¿Qué no hay que ser parte del instituto para poder caminar por ahí? ¿Cómo esperas que me dejen entrar?

"Ese es el punto, ¿por qué no tratas de unirte como campeona?"

"jajaja, ¿es en serio?" – _preguntó incrédula._

"Sí" – _contestó seriamente._

"¿Por qué querría unirme?"

"Bueno… está el hecho de que te volverás más fuerte con los combates de la liga, creo que eres suficientemente fuerte como para defender el nombre de Piltover en los torneos, mejorarás tus estilos de combate…"

"Aun no me convences…"

"ah… es probable que puedas pelear contra Jayce… más de una vez…"

"Hmm… interesante…"

"no tienes que responder ahora si no estás segura, pero ten en cuenta que podrías estar en peligro si te quedas sola en Piltover, Jayce partirá al instituto el miércoles que viene, y como ya dije, yo voy el lunes… - _Vi la mira con cara de 'puedo cuidarme sola' – _Ya sé que eres fuerte y puedes cuidarte sola, pero ten en cuenta que habían muchas personas involucradas, incluyendo francotiradores, no sabemos de qué se trata esto, pero hay que tener cuidado, en el instituto estarás más protegida, la magia del lugar te protegerá…"

"lo pensaré."

Luego de la pequeña pero seria conversación, ambas terminaron de tomar su café y luego fueron al parque. El lugar era grande y estaba lleno de gente, especialmente niños, a Caitlyn no le agradaba mucho escuchar niños gritando por todos lados, si bien se llevaba bien con ellos, la amistad duraba hasta que comenzaban a gritar o llorar, a Vi no le molestaba el ruido en absoluto, no se considera amiga de los niños, pero no le desagradan, probablemente porque comparte con ellos la misma energía. Una vez en el parque, no sabían a donde ir, habían muchas opciones, muchos juegos, decidieron partir por la casa de los espejos, al principio ninguna parecía muy motivada con la idea de entrar allí, pero una vez dentro, Vi no pudo evitar comenzar a jugar con los espejos y las diferentes formas que reflejaban, mientras se veía casi tan pequeña como un yordle en uno de los espejos, en el de al lado parecía ser más delgada que un tubo, Caitlyn solo se reía, hasta que vio su reflejo en un espejo que la hacía ver con una boca enorme, lo que solo hizo que se riera más que antes, Vi también disfrutaba de los reflejos, en especial uno que la hacía ver con brazos súper fuertes y fornidos, llamó a Caitlyn para que fuera a ese espejo, la sheriff la siguió y posó frente al espejo para verse fuerte también. Siguieron el recorrido y llegaron a un grupo de habitaciones dentro de la casa, entraron a una y notaron que era un cuarto pequeño, estaba oscuro, solo cuando cerraron la puerta se activó la luz y notaron que cada una de las 4 paredes tenía un espejo, se veían reflejadas infinitamente, Vi comenzó a saludar a su reflejo con la mano y vio una interminable fila de reflejos saludando de vuelta, "ja, ¡esto es genial!" dijo la peli-rosa, Caitlyn la miraba sonriendo, le agradaba verla enérgica otra vez, le gustaba verla reír, Vi la miró a través del espejo y le devolvió la sonrisa, luego de un par de segundos de silencio, una extraña electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambas y no pudieron evitar sentir cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo, Caitlyn buscó la puerta y Vi la siguió. Al salir de la habitación, Caitlyn se preguntó a dónde más podían ir, luego de pensarlo unos segundos mientras Vi seguía jugando con su reflejo sacando la lengua, la sheriff se decidió.

"Oye, ya sé donde podemos ir, creo te gustará."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de juego es?" – _pregunto mientras seguía mirando su reflejo._

"Hmm, sígueme" – _respondió Caitlyn, generando curiosidad en Vi._

Ambas salieron de la casa de los espejos, al salir Vi notó una montaña rusa bastante grande, tenía que subir, se veía muy divertida, los carritos corrían rápido, definitivamente le gustó ese juego, debía subir sí o sí, ya se lo mencionaría a Caitlyn, probablemente puedan subir después de saber a qué juego irían ahora, por el momento, la experta en hextech no le dijo nada a su compañera, pero pensó en llevarla a ese juego después.

"Mira, es aquí" – _dijo Caitlyn con una sonrisa, Vi miró para adelante y vio el juego…_

"¿Eso? . . . N-No se ve muy divertido" – _respondió claramente nerviosa._

"¿Qué pasa?... – _la mira curiosa - _No me digas que te da miedo"

"NO, no es eso, es solo que… mira su nombre… se llama 'caída libre'… ¿qué pasa si esa cosa se rompe y caemos de verdad?" – _preguntó en tono serio mientras observaba la máquina, que subía lentamente con gente en sus asientos, y bajaba en caída libre cerca de 10 pisos de altura._

"Vi, no se va a romper… es totalmente seguro, si no fuera seguro nadie vendría, anímate, se ve divertido, seguro tiene buena vista estando arriba"

"¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste divertido?... N-No me parece divertido, no me gusta este juego…"

"No seas cobarde…"

"¡NO SOY COBARDE!"

"Entonces sube. Demuestra que no eres cobarde y súbete…"

Vi analizó la situación, quedarse en tierra firme y sentirse segura pero quedar como miedosa, o subir y sentir que morirá con cada caída, pero demostrar que no es una cobarde… difícil decisión…

"Mierda… te odio Caitlyn…" – _la sheriff le sonrió a su compañera, pero ésta no le devolvió la sonrisa._

Luego de comprar los tickets y subir a la máquina, el mismo vendedor se acercó para bajar la barra de protección y evitar que cayeran, aunque Caitlyn se veía muy relajada, Vi parecía sudar frío, apenas bajó la barra de protección puso ambas manos sobre la barra y la apretó con fuerza, moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado, rogando por una falla eléctrica que apague la máquina para que ésta deje de funcionar, pero nada pasó… la maquina comenzó a subir lentamente, Vi giró para mirar a Caitlyn rápidamente, quien sonreía observando las casas y edificios que se veían a medida que la máquina subía. El corazón de Vi comenzó a acelerarse a medida que la máquina iba subiendo, no era miedo a las alturas, lo que la asustaba era la sensación que sabía que sentiría en la caída, estaba pensando en cómo podría llegar a sentirse en ese momento cuando de pronto la máquina llegó a tope, el sonido hizo que dejara de pensar y se diera cuenta de que estaba en lo más alto, lo que significaba que pronto caerían…

"Caitlyn… - _dijo asustada – _lo reconozco… esta cosa me da miedo" – _agregó mirando a Caitlyn a los ojos_.

"No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, trata de relajarte, disfruta de la vista" – _respondió la sheriff tratando de calmar a su compañera._

"Sí… bueno _– algo más calmada – _la vista no está tan ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" – _gritó después cuando la máquina cayó de golpe._

_"_jajaja, ay Vi… qué grito diste… ¿ves? No pasó nada malo"

"…" – _estaba congelada, no pudo articular palabra…_

_(- La máquina comienza a subir de nuevo-)_

"PF C-C… N-NOOO… ¿PO-POR QUE ESTA SUBIENDO OTRA VEZ? ¡¿CUANTAS CAIDAS SON?!" – _preguntó asustada._

"Hmm… no recuerdo si son 3 o son 5… pero creo que son 3"

"jaja – _risa nerviosa – _espero que sean 3…"

La máquina siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su máxima altura, al llegar arriba, Vi puso su mano sobre la mano de Caitlyn de manera inconsciente, tratando de aferrarse a algo para tranquilizarse, al notar el contacto, Caitlyn miró su mano y luego miró a su compañera, quien parecía estar petrificada de miedo, luego, la sheriff separó sus dedos para permitirle a Vi entrecruzar sus dedos con los suyos, Caitlyn no sabía si hacía lo correcto, pues le preocupaba que la experta en hextech le moliera la mano de un apretón, algo que Vi no haría estando consciente, pero estando asustada era probable que canalizara ese miedo de alguna manera, aun así se arriesgó, pronto sabría si hizo bien o mal. Al caer la segunda vez, Vi ya no gritó, pero apretó los ojos fuertemente y respirando agitada, puso algo de presión sobre la mano de Caitlyn pero no tanta como para hacerle daño, con la tercera caída fue algo similar, aunque parecía menos agitada, al llegar abajo por tercera vez, Vi rogaba internamente que ésta fuera la última caída, y para su suerte, así fue.

"oh, por dios… sobreviví…" – _el encargado comienza a levantar las barras de seguridad, por el orden de los tickets comprados, ellas serían las últimas en salir._

"Te dije que no pasaría nada, estas cosas son seguras"

"ay… bueno… ahora irás conmigo a un juego que vi hace rato, sin duda es mejor que éste…"

"¿ah sí? ¿Cómo se llama?" – _preguntó curiosa._

"No sé, no leí el nombre, creo que pasamos por la parte de atrás… pero se veía genial" – _el encargado llega hasta ellas._

"Disculpen… debo… quitar la barra"

"oh, claro" – _respondió Caitlyn con amabilidad._

"Um… tienen… las manos sobre la barra…" – _dijo el encargado apuntando la mano de Caitlyn que Vi cubrió con la suya._

La peli-rosa se preguntó en qué momento puso su mano sobre la de Caitlyn, no se dio ni cuenta, la sheriff movió un poco sus dedos de manera involuntaria, al sentir el movimiento, Vi se quedó en silencio y apretó un poco la mano, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Caitlyn que había ignorado durante todo el rato en que estaba distraída, luego de un breve momento, quitó su mano rápidamente, y Caitlyn también la quitó para que el encargado pueda levantar la barra y ambas pudieran salir. 'Qué extraño… ¿me estaré enfermando? Mi estómago está raro…' pensó Vi, no entendía qué le pasaba, si bien no era dolor lo que sentía, su estómago tenía una sensación extraña, indescriptible para ella, pero no le dio mayor importancia en el momento, quizás se debía al juego del que se estaba bajando, era lo más obvio desde su punto de vista.

Luego de unos minutos de recorrido por el parque, llegaron a la entrada principal del juego al que Vi quería subir, la sheriff sospechó que podría tratarse de la montaña rusa, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera otra cosa, a ella no le gustaba este juego, jamás había subido porque le asustaba la idea de que los carritos de descarrilaran en lo más alto de la montaña, pero Vi parecía emocionada con la sola idea de subir al juego.

"¡ESTE ES! Subamos a éste"

"no me gusta"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que se ve divertido, deberíamos subir"

"Pues… sube tu si quieres… yo no quiero subirme, me da… me… no me gusta"

"¿Qué? PFFFF… ¿y para eso me subí contigo al otro juego? Ahora eres tú la cobarde que no se quiere subir a los carritos estos…"

"Sí, está bien, lo reconozco, no quiero subir porque me da miedo… me asusta la idea de salir volando porque los carros se descarrilarán… hace tiempo vi una película en la que pasó algo así, ya sé que es ficción, pero… es perfectamente posible"

"¿Y tu miedo se basa en una película? Madre mía…"

"Oye, no te burles…"

"No me burlo, pero me subí contigo al otro juego que tampoco me gustaba y sobreviví… Me lo debes… tienes que subirte a este juego conmigo"

"¿Qué te debo qué?"

"Cupcake…" – _dijo tiernamente tomando a Caitlyn del brazo. Caitlyn no sabía muy bien que hacer, sentía que Vi estaba casi rogándole, algo inimaginable por parte de ella. Miró sus ojos azules por unos segundos y recordó que la idea de este 'paseo' era que Vi se sintiera mejor._

"Ok… subiré contigo…"

"¡YAY! ¿En qué parte nos sentamos? Quiero ir adelante"

El dúo se acercó al vendedor de tickets y compraron los suyos, mientras los carritos aún no terminaban su recorrido actual, ambas seguían discutiendo sobre en qué lugar ir, Caitlyn no se sentía para nada segura yendo en la parte delantera, y a Vi no le gustaba la idea de sentarse en otro lugar que no fuera adelante. El vendedor les avisó que ya casi terminaría el recorrido, por lo que debían decidir rápido en qué lugar irían, Caitlyn decidió preguntarle a él qué opinaba.

"Honestamente… si no quieren tener problemas por… digamos… culpa del estómago de los otros ocupantes, lo mejor es que vayan adelante, he visto muchas veces accidentes algo asquerosos al respecto…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – _preguntó Vi._

"Pues… a veces algunas personas débiles de estómago se suben a los carros, luego de un par de giros empiezan a sentirse mal y marearse, y eso da como resultado que… terminan… vomitando, y por la velocidad a la que van los carros, generalmente el vómito le llega a quienes van atrás… sobre todo cuesta arriba. Ya es su turno de subir"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar algo dudosas sobre donde sentarse, la amenaza principal estaba clara, pero entre las personas que subirían con ellas no parecía haber nadie que pudiera tener ése tipo de accidente… hasta que…

"¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA, QUIERO IR ADELANTEE!" – _gritó un niño algo gordito, en una de sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser un batido de chocolate, y en la otra una bolsita de papas fritas con mostaza y kétchup"_

Caitlyn y Vi voltearon a ver al niño apenas gritó, luego de ver lo que tenía en las manos, ambas se miraron y se apresuraron para sentarse adelante, justo cuando el niño ya se dirigía a los primeros asientos.

"¡Corre Caitlyn, corre!"

Fueron las primeras en subirse al juego, el niño algo desilusionado, se sentó cerca de la mitad de los carros, ambas respiraron aliviadas, aunque Caitlyn comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Cuántas vueltas crees que demos en esta cosa?"

"No sé cupcake… supongo que… 2 o 3… no más que eso…"

"dios… espero que sean 2… o mejor aún… solo una vuelta"

"relájate Cait, como tú misma dijiste, 'estas máquinas son seguras'…"

"Disfrutas verme sufrir ¿no?"

"Un poquito…"

El encargado llegó para bajar la barra de seguridad y Caitlyn comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa, al pasar unos minutos el carro comenzó a avanzar, al principio lento, luego fue aumentando la velocidad, a medida que aceleraba, Caitlyn se asustaba más y más, la sheriff no sabía de dónde agarrarse, Vi notó que su compañera estaba casi entrando en pánico, pensó que quizás no fue buena idea hacerla subir al juego si le afectaba tanto, al sentir algo de culpa tomó la mano de Caitlyn con la suya, la sheriff la miró por un momento mientras Vi le sonreía. La primera vuelta estaba a punto de comenzar y la peli-rosa estaba emocionada, estaban en la cima de la montaña, el carro comenzó a acelerar lentamente y de pronto comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad, ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo, Vi gritaba entusiasmadísima, mientras Caitlyn gritaba casi aterrada, el recorrido fue de griterío constante por parte de todos los que estaban allí, la segunda vuelta no fue muy diferente, aunque la sheriff ya no se sentía tan aterrada como en la primera vuelta.

Al terminar el recorrido total, a la francotiradora le costó normalizar su respiración, Vi parecía más relajada y estaba enérgica, como antes. Cuando el encargado llegó para quitar la barra de seguridad, nuevamente les indicó que debían soltar sus manos para poder quitar la barra, algo avergonzadas, escucharon la indicación del hombre y finalmente dejaron ese juego atrás.

El resto de la tarde recorrieron el parque por completo, de juego en juego, Vi probó suerte disparándole a las latas y no le fue muy bien, pero Caitlyn acertó en todos sus disparos y se llevó un pequeño peluche de regalo, un osito castaño de ojos oscuros, le pareció algo parecido a ella, así que decidió escoger ese. Luego visitaron la casa embrujada, aunque ninguna de las 2 se asustó con nada, luego de dar otro par de vueltas, terminaron en el juego del mazo de fuerza, esta vez Caitlyn probó suerte primero, no le fue muy bien, apenas pudo levantar el mazo, y cuando trató de golpear la base marcada, el objeto que golpea la campana solo subió un par de centímetros, sencillamente la fuerza no era lo suyo; era el turno de Vi, la sheriff sospechaba que le iría mejor a ella, lo primero que la peli-rosa hizo fue sentir el peso del mazo, luego lo levantó con agilidad y golpeó la zona marcada con fuerza, el objeto subió tan rápido que casi ni se vio, y la campana sonó tan fuerte que Caitlyn apretó los ojos, Vi se veía orgullosa, sin siquiera darse cuenta que la campana se dobló por el impacto, como recompensa también se ganó un peluche, la variedad no era mucha, y a ella no le agradaban mucho los peluches, solo uno llamó su atención, un gatito rosado de ojos celestes "¡MIRA! Se parece a mí…" le dijo a Caitlyn entusiasmada, la elección estaba hecha.

A medida que la hora avanzaba, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el aire se ponía cada vez más helado, la cómoda y veraniega teñida de Caitlyn comenzó a pasarle la cuenta y empezó a sentir frío, ambas decidieron ir a un pub a pasar el rato, hablaron y rieron por un par de horas bebiendo un par de cervezas, cuando comenzó a anochecer decidieron irse, al salir notaron que estaba lloviendo… mal panorama para Caitlyn, no se veían taxis por ningún lado, y como fue idea suya el no llevar teléfonos para llamar uno… esperaron 15 minutos a ver si pasa algún taxi, pero no pasaba ninguno, estaban algo alejadas del centro de la ciudad, que es donde ambas vivían y donde siempre estaba lleno de taxis… No había duda, tendrían que caminar. Vi no estaba tan preocupada por la lluvia, desde antes de salir que sintió que llovería, lo que le preocupaba era ver a Caitlyn mojándose y ya casi temblando de frío, aunque la sheriff no se quejaba (pues sentía que era culpa suya por no llevar chaqueta), Vi notaba que no la estaba pasando muy bien en este momento, así que sin preguntarle nada a Caitlyn, dejo que la sheriff se adelantara, y se quitó la chaqueta, luego caminó hasta ella y se le puso en frente, aun sin decir nada, pasó la chaqueta por encima de Caitlyn y la cubrió con ella, frotó sus manos en los brazos de ella para tratar de darle calor, la sheriff pensó en decirle 'no te molestes' pero se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba el abrigo, sería tonto decir que no lo necesitaba mientras tiritaba de frío.

"Gracias" – _dijo mirándola a los ojos._

"No es nada cupcake, igual yo no tengo frío…"

"Pero te mojarás…"

"ya sé, pero no me importa, estoy bien… Ya estamos cerca ¿verdad?" – _preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de Caitlyn hacia otro tema._

"Sí, estamos a 20 o 30 minutos del lugar donde debemos separarnos…"

Vi no dijo nada, le avergonzaba que Caitlyn se diera cuenta de que, en el fondo sí se preocupaba por ella, siempre lo negaba, y lo seguiría negando, era orgullosa, no reconocería algo así tan fácilmente. Luego de caminar por 25 minutos, llegaron a la calle que las separaba.

"Bueno… aquí es donde nos separamos" - _dijo la sheriff sintiendo una sensación incomoda… por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de quedarse un rato más con Vi._

"Te acompaño a tu casa"

"¿Qué dices? Pero si está en sentido contrario de la tuya…"

"Ya sé… pero pueden asaltarte por ahí o algo peor… no sé… ni siquiera estás armada, no quiero correr ese riesgo… digo… no quiero que corras ese riesgo"

"Vi, no exageres, no se ve nadie por la calle con esta lluvia, estoy segura de que puedo caminar 3 cuadras hasta mi casa sin morir en el intento"

"Cupcake, voy a ir contigo igual…"

"Vi… estás a una cuadra de tu casa, ¿para qué quieres caminar 3 de ida y 4 de vuelta acompañándome hasta la mía?"

"Si camino 3 cuadras o 10 kilómetros es cosa mía ¿ok? Estamos mojándonos sin razón mientras discutimos, mejor muévete… te iré a dejar aunque te vaya siguiendo."

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"

"No me preocupo… es solo que… no quiero que te pase nada… eso es todo"

"pues es lo mismo que preocuparse…"

"mejor camina" – _dijo avergonzada, adelantándose a Caitlyn._

La lluvia no cesaba mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la sheriff, ambas sentían una extraña sensación, algo raro en cada una, el día no fue malo, para nada, la pasaron bien, como jamás pensaron que se llevarían cuando se conocieron, pero aun así… una extraña presión en medio del pecho le afectaba a las 2, pero ninguna entendía que era, y preferían no preguntar ni mencionar nada, 'quizás qué va a pensar' se decían internamente. Para Caitlyn esto se transformó de un día de relajo para ambas, a algo muy similar a una… cita, y no entendía por qué ahora se sentía así, como si estuviera en una cita con su compañera, '¿cómo pasó un día de ser relajado a ser una cita?… ¿en qué momento cambió? Ella… me prestó su chaqueta como todo un caballero… o caballera… fue un lindo gesto pero… no debería sentirme como en una cita solo por eso, ¿o sí? ' Pensaba la sheriff mientras caminaba detrás de Vi, quien por su parte también hablaba con su conciencia, 'pero qué mierda me pasa… ¿desde cuándo soy un príncipe encantador preocupado de la damisela? Me faltó el caballo y nada más… y esta cosa en el pecho me va a dejar sin aire, y ahora mi peluche se va a mojar… no debería preocuparme por ella… no debería… pero siempre hace que me preocupe, siempre quieren matarla, y yo debo cuidarla… ¿no? Está… bien querer cuidarla… ¿verdad?' se preguntaba sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba, cuando fue interrumpida por Caitlyn.

"Vi, ya llegamos…"

"¿Cómo?... Ah… sí, tienes razón, venía distraída, ja… no me di cuenta"

"Te dije que no iba a pasarme nada, ni siquiera nos cruzamos con alguien en la calle… solo pasan autos…" – _dijo Caitlyn mientras ambas se acercaban a la puerta del edificio, cubriéndose de la lluvia, el lugar estaba algo oscuro. _

"No sigas con eso… - _silencio incómodo, Vi recuerda brevemente lo bien que lo pasó hoy, y aunque es algo orgullosa, decide agradecerle a Caitlyn antes de ir a casa – _Cait…"

"¿hm?"

"Um… bueno… - _muy nerviosa – _yo, quería decirte que… - _sonrojada – _quería… d-darte las… gracias por lo de hoy… fue… divertido salir contigo sin tener que matar a nadie…" – _dijo finalmente, mirando el suelo, le avergonzaba tener que mirar a Caitlyn y decirle esas cosas._

"No te preocupes, pensé que quizás te haría bien despejar tu mente un rato, además a mí también me hacía falta distraerme. Yo también me divertí hoy contigo" – _respondió sonriente._

_Le sonríe brevemente – _"Bueno… me iré a mi casa… nos vemos" – _voltea y da un par de pasos en dirección hacia su casa, se detiene por unos segundos y vuelve hacia Caitlyn, se acerca a ella y la besa en la mejilla para despedirse._

La mente de Caitlyn se queda en blanco por unos segundos, luego recuerda que Vi aún no responde a su propuesta sobre unirse al Instituto de la guerra.

"¡Oye! Vuelve, aun no me dices nada sobre unirte a la liga… ¿ya lo pensaste?" – _preguntó, mientras Vi se acercó a ella nuevamente._

"OH… cierto… ¿crees que vayan a aceptarme? Sinceramente tengo mis dudas… mi pasado no es de los más ejemplares que digamos…"

"Por eso no te preocupes, creo que tienes las habilidades necesarias para estar allí, y pues… con respecto a tu pasado criminal, créeme que allí hay peores…"

"ja… bueno, iré contigo al instituto."

"Excelente, creo que te agradará estar allí una vez que te acostumbres"

"das por seguro que me aceptarán…"

"Tienes las cualidades necesarias para ser una buena campeona, estoy segura de que te aceptarán… por cierto… es la primera vez que te despides de mí con un beso en la mejilla"

"Es la primera vez que le doy un beso a alguien" – _la respuesta de Vi fue de forma automática, estaba algo distraída y respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, aunque sus palabras eran ciertas, si no hubiera estado tan distraída jamás le habría dicho a Caitlyn algo así, ahora sentía que se había dejado en evidencia._

"¿En-En serio? ¿La primera vez?" – _preguntó sorprendida._

_'mierda' pensó mentalmente Vi – _"Em… Ya me voy…" – _contestó después, dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente, tanto así que olvidó que Caitlyn aún tenía su chaqueta, al dar un par de pasos lo recordó y tuvo que volver hacia ella, quien la estaba esperando en la puerta, pues sabía que había olvidado algo._

"Gracias por la chaqueta, me habría enfermado sin ella" – _le entrega la chaqueta a Vi._

"De nada cupcake, ahora sí me iré" – _respondió bromeando._

"Hey, espera, toma, te lo regalo – _dijo Caitlyn entregándole el osito que había ganado antes – _un recuerdo del día que salimos y no matamos a nadie"

"jajaja, gracias… te regalaré mi gatito, así quedamos iguales"

"Gracias – _respondió Caitlyn – _creo que ahora sí puedes irte, no se me ocurre nada más que pueda hacerte volver" – _agregó bromeando después._

"Sí… nos vemos"

"Adiós" – _Caitlyn se despide y se acerca a Vi, le da un beso en la mejilla tatuada y entra al edificio._

Vi se queda parada unos segundos en la entrada, se pone la chaqueta, da media vuelta y finalmente se va hacia su casa, sintiendo que el día entero fue bastante raro, que en este preciso instante estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido antes, impulsos muy diferentes a los destructivos que siempre ha tenido, se preguntó muchas veces qué la hizo besar a Caitlyn en la mejilla, ni cuando estaba en la banda en la que estuvo más de 4 años, sintió tanta empatía por algún integrante como para besar su mejilla, luego de separarse de ellos no volvió a confiar en nadie más, excepto en Caitlyn, ¿por qué ella era tan diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué siempre termina cediendo ante ella? ¿Por qué últimamente, cada vez que está cerca de ella, o tiene algún tipo de contacto con ella, su corazón se acelera y siente cosas raras en el pecho? No podía entenderlo, jamás se había sentido así, y tenía la estúpida sensación de sentir que acababa de salir de una cita, eso era lo más raro para ella, no encontraba ninguna respuesta, decidió acelerar el paso o se enfermaría, y no quería que el osito se mojara, porque 'se va a poner feo si se moja' se dijo mentalmente…

Cuando la sheriff se despidió de su acompañante, no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo al acercarse a ella y besarla en la mejilla, era tonto en realidad, siempre que ve a Jayce se saludan de esa manera, es lo mismo cuando se despiden, ¿por qué ponerse nerviosa al despedirse con Vi?, '¿Por qué me ponen nerviosa sus ojos azules?' se preguntó después, recordando la sala pequeña de espejos en la que Vi la miró a través de su reflejo, diablos, odiaba no tener una respuesta clara, ella era una mujer de hechos, lo que más le desagradaba era no tener la certeza de algo, sus dudas la conducían en una sola dirección, pero esa no podía ser la respuesta, tenía que haber otra… y esa sensación de ser tratada como una damisela en apuros cuando estaba asustada en la montaña rusa y Vi le ofreció su mano para darle confianza, o cuando derechamente y sin preguntarle nada, le prestó la chaqueta y se la puso encima sin decir nada, la sheriff jamás dudo que Vi en el interior era una buena persona, pero por alguna razón esto se sentía diferente, ella se sentía diferente, se sentía protegida, sentía que ella la cuidaría, 'sí, claro' se dijo así misma mientras subía a su departamento, pero claro, desde que comenzó a trabajar con Vi, la peli-rosa comenzó a protegerla, no podía negarlo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de ir llegando a casa después de tener una cita con alguien, y las múltiples despedidas que suelen darse en esas situaciones, lo que la llevó a recordar que… '¿soy… la primera persona a la que Vi le ha dado un beso?...' No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, la hacía sentir algo especial, no podía evitar recordar la situación y pensar en su compañera con ternura, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a sonreír, y de pronto volvía esa sensación de sentir que, quizás, podría estar sintiendo otra cosa, no precisamente amistad, pero eso era una locura, no era posible, ésa no era la respuesta, tenía que haber otra. Sin darse cuenta, estaba parada en la entrada de su departamento, cuando reaccionó, entró y aseguró su puerta con llave, había sido un largo día, estaba cansada, lo mejor era ducharse y luego dormir, seguramente después de una buena noche de sueño, esos pensamientos saldrían de su cabeza… así debía ser, o por lo menos es lo que ella quería.

* * *

Nota final: y bueno xD como notarán es MUY distinto al capítulo anterior, no todo puede ser tragedia xD espero les haya gustado c: además deben haberse dado cuenta del tiempo en el que me estoy basando xD Vi irá a la liga :D ! ¿hará algun amigo allí? ¿algún enemigo? jajaja la verdad disfruto bastante escribiendo la historia, me encanta releerla e imaginarlo todo como si fuera un animé xD

Saludos Summoners ^^


End file.
